Destiny
by Jay Leonardo
Summary: Born with the power of fire and blood of a devil, he lived in fear of his own gift. Naruto a half human, half devil will have learn to control his powers or watch as it destroys him from the inside. Rated M. Slight AU. Small Harem. Kushina Alive.
1. Destiny Crashes

**Chapter 1:**

The sun rays creaked into the room of one, Naruto Namikaze. As he slept, a glossy substance escaped his open mouth. His snores echoed throughout his living quarters. A two story house, which consisted of... a large kitchen, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a backyard. He shared this home with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. On some occasions, his uncle would sleep over; it was his house after all. He traveled a lot. So he wasn't home much.

After his father passed on, his uncle took them in. Naruto looked up to his uncle, so when his mother told him they were going to live with him, he was overjoyed. He hadn't slept all night. He was six at the time; sleep was not on his to do list, much to the dismay of his mother.

That had been ten years ago.

Kushina made her way up the stairs to her son's room. Her hair was tied in a neat bun. She didn't want her hair getting in their breakfast after all. As she turned the door knob and opened it slightly, she creaked her head into the door, the woman frowned at the state of her son's room.

"Naruto, wake up!"

The blonde quickly jolted out of his bed like a cat dunked in cold water. After landing next to his bed in a comically professional manner, he leaned on his elbows and yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of his cerulean blue orbs.

"Morning Mom, what are you doing up so early?"

Kushina replied in confusion, "Today is the first day at your new Highschool, honey."

"What?!"

"Your uncle enrolled you... didn't he tell you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "I haven't heard from uncle in months."

Kushina sighed, "That lazy pervert, he probably forgot."

The red head adopted a look of irratiation with a hint of anger, as a light bulb went off in her head. Naruto recognised this look, it promised pain, a lot of pain. He remembered the painful moment when he'd received that look; he was twelve at the time. His mother made him, ramen with vegetables. His twelve year old mind immediately rejected the healthy substance, until his mother gave him that look.

Let's just say, being forceful fed by your mom, can really change a child's perception on vegetables.

Both Naruto and Kushina were broken from their thoughts by the ringtone of a cellphone. It was the sound of an aroused woman begging for someone to pick up. Naruto quickly reached out to answer his orange phone, trying to save himself from anymore embarrassment.

"Who is this?"

Kushina hurriedly made her way over a pile of son's underwear and sat on his bed, she then mouthed the words, "Who is it?"

Naruto ignored his mother and continued to speak, this angered her.

"Naruto, listen to me when I am talking to you!"

Her son put down the phone and quickly ushered her out of his room closing the door, but not before muttering, "Sorry mom, I got to get dressed. I have got fifteen minutes left...until school starts."

( **Issei** )

Issei Hyoudou, a second year student at Kuoh Academy was hastily making his way to school. He had overslept. The cause of that was his own doing, which involved hours of watching adult content, a day before school but that's not what he'd tell others. Especially his friends Matsuda and Motohama, they'd laugh their asses off if he told them.

"Late on the first day... What a way to start out fresh," whispered Issei to himself as he ran. He could see his school come into view as he paced. The teen quickly checked his watch.

'Awesome, I still have two minutes,' thought Issei with a sigh of relief. However, his relief was instantly extinguished when he collided into a rock, well that's what it felt like to him.

"Hey, watch it ya moron," exclaimed a blonde boy as he dashed in the direction of Kuoh Academy.

"Hey... get back here bastard! I am not done with you," responded Issei angrily.

After picking himself and rubbing his throbbing head, Issei thought, 'Oh boy, who was that A-hole? His head is as hard as a freaking boulder.'

Issei shook his head to regain some sense, and then quickly started running full speed ahead, "Ah crap, 45 seconds left... it's that blonde bastards fault. When I see him again his gonna wish he never messed with Issei Hyoudou."

 **(N** **aruto** )

Naruto was really pissed off now. He had made it in time but he didn't know what class he was suppose to be in. People were staring at him as he frantically looked for someone, anyone... to help him.

He tried asking some pupils for directions but they would just stare at him. They were not surprised by his question but they were shocked by his attire. He was a mess. His hair was still wet from showering. He had beads of sweat running down his face and his eyes were still sleepy. His clothes were wrinkled and his orange shoes untied. It was amazing that he hadn't fell face first into dirt. Many students whispered silently but a small group of students voices stood out the most.

"Look at him, his a mess."

"I think his kinda cute though."

"No, his not he looks like his been in a fight."

"Come on girls, give the guy a break we all have our bad days."

"Yeah but that's no excuse to look like that!"

"Hey shut up... look his coming this way."

The blonde Namikaze heard everything they'd said and to say he was pissed was an understatement. He was furious, he decided in that moment that he was going to head over there and give those losers, a piece of his mind.

However, he was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

Sona Sitri, a high class devil and student council leader stared up at the tall blonde as he turned around to face her.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Sona Sitri, student council leader... You are Naruto Namikaze, correct?" questioned the black winged devil. Naruto narrowed his eyes, puzzled by how she could possibly know his name.

He then replied, "Yeah that's me, Naruto Namikaze."

"How do you know my name, anyway?"

"Your uncle informed me that you were coming... he apologizes for not giving you, the finer details."

Naruto scoffed as he faced the female opposite him with an irritated glare. "Apology my as..."

The blondes reply was interrupted by the bell. He growled silently as he watched the students head for their class. Sona adjusted her glasses as she coughed loudly to get the attention of her blonde companion.

"Follow me... I'll take you to your class."

( **Issei** )

Issei sat in class with his head in his hands as he groaned. Sometimes he really hated school. The boring lectures and other stuff he couldn't remember were the worst of it. All he wanted to do now was go home and enjoy watching his smut. Maybe even get a peak of some of the girl's precious orbs of love. He had heard from Motohama that Matsuda found a peeking hole at the samurai club. His mood instantly changed from boredom to pure joy, when he thought about it. The pervert trio were super excited and couldn't wait to get out of class. They were radiating excitement and they couldn't contain there raging hormones. The trio of friends shared looks as they giggled.

There giggles were heard by the entire class, girls were glaring at them suspiciously and boys were giving them looks of curiosity. This did not go unnoticed by the teacher. Just as he was about to scold his disruptive students, he was interrupted by the entrance of ablonde boy and stoic black haired girl.

"Sona, what are you doing her... shouldn't you be in class?"

Said person gave the curious teacher an almost respectful bow of the head and then replied, "Sorry for the disruption... but I was tasked to assist a new student. He was not properly informed by his guardian."

The teacher glanced at the gruffy looking blonde then dismissed the girl.

Sona bowed her head to the teacher then glanced at Naruto, his face was painted in boredom but his eyes showed irritation, 'I sense a powerful energy in this new student; it's so potent I can smell it. I also smell devil blood inside him but his human, how is this possible? I must discuss this with Rias, I am sure she has also noticed.'

"Is there something on my face?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said is there something on my face because you have been staring at me for the last 2 minutes"

Sona widened her eyes, slightly flushed that she was caught staring, the devil quickly turned on her heel then hurriedly walked out of the class not before muttering, "I must take my leave."

Naruto remained silent as he stared at the spot that the flushed girl had occupied, and shook his head. He then put his hands in his pockets and shifted his gaze to the students. They were staring at him. He stared back without even flinching. The teacher quickly broke the tension by putting a had on his shoulder.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto Nami..."

Before the blonde could properly say his name, he was interrupted by a red faced Issei Hyoudou.

"Its you, that bastard that ran me over," exclaimed Issei as he pointed at Naruto while being comically held back by his struggling friends. The blonde widened his blue eyes unnaturally as his mouth opened like a fish out of water.

Everybody watched the scene occurring in front of them with a confused expression. Some students were whispering amongst each other, the rest of the students eyes were shifting between blonde and brunette but their eyes finally landed on the new blonde student. His facial expression was changing from shock to irratiation as Issei continued to try and escape his friend's headlock.

"Maybe, you should watch where you going ya clumsy bastard. I have seen toddlers with more balance than you," exprssed Naruto, as he clutched his fists. This only seemed to further anger Issei.

He then forceful pushed his friends away and dashed towards, the equally angry blonde. They butted heads while growling like violent dogs. Each one of them tried to over power each other. Naruto had a height advantage. Issei was still trying valiantly but was slowly fading; beads of sweat were start to from on his forehead. His head was starting to redden, he was slowly starting to realise that trying to beat Naruto with your head literally, is a big mistake. He had the head of a solid stone, it could break mountains.

What is this guys head made of,' thought the struggling brunette. The pressure was getting too much for him he could feel it; he was going to pass out, in front of everyone. In a last ditch effort he, he pushed even hard, but instead of colliding with a blonde hairef head, his face ate the floor quite literally.

Everyone burst out laughing, even the teacher joined. As tears started streaming down everyone's faces, Naruto rubbed some salt into the wound.

"Hey, you looking off balance there man," said Naruto as looked into Issei's eyes. His grin instantly faded, when he saw something in the boy's eyes. It wasn't anger or hatred.

It was sadness.

Naruto adopted a slightly conflicted look then gazed at the laughing students, and back at Issei. He suddenly, felt the dread of the past wash over him like a virus that never seems to fade. This look of sadness was a unique kind of sadness; one can only recognise this by having the same experience. The loss of a loved one.

As he watched Issei dash out. His facial expression softened. He thought to himself, 'What happened to you, Issei?'

( **After school** )

Naruto Namikaze was briskly walking through the streets of Kuoh. His facial expression defined exhaustion. His shoulders were slumped as he walked across a bridge. He watched as many other students were making there way home. All of them sported the same look of tiredness on there faces but Naruto stood out from most.

His first day at his new highschool had been a terrible experience.

He did not mind going to school, that's what his mother wanted after all, but going to a place where you knew absolutely no one, wasn't exactly ideal for him. He missed his old school. His old friends. He felt comfortable there but he knew he couldn't go back.

It always brought a frown to his face, when his thought about his old friends. After what he done, they'd never talk to him again. He'd lost control. He'd hurt them. He hated the power he possessed; it always seemed to take away everything he tried to befriend. That's why he had to leave, before he caused more damage to not only his friends but other people too.

He had tried to control it, but he could not.

His uncle had once told him, "In able to control your power, you must learn to accept it. Your fear is making you lose control; fear creates destruction which fuels hatred. Hatred destroys everything. This power can be your friend but only if you accept it for what it is, then will it help you. You have to look underneath, the underneath."

He tried, but it only seemed to overwhelm him everytime. So he gave up, he wouldn't use it again ever. His uncle told him he would have to use it one day but he refused to listen. All that was running through his mind made him ignore any attempt by his uncle to convince him to use it.

The fire. That burns and spreads destruction. He feared it.

Suddenly a grumble escaped his stomach. He groaned, "Man, I am hungry. I wonder what mom is making. I really hope its ramen."

His mind was so clouded he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He was approaching, a dark force. He hadn't felt it. His exhaustion was getting the better of him and his hunger wasn't helping. As he continued to walk a shadow trailed closely behind him.

( **Kiba** )

"I sense a fallen angel," whispered Kiba from the shadows. When he'd been assigned by his king, Rias to watch this new student because she saw great potential within him, he'd expected more. This person that peaked his leader's interest looked, ragged and unimpressive but who was he to judge. He'd seen many powerful beings that were more ragged and even more unimpressive.

For example, Koneko. Who would think that just by looking at the girl, that she could destroy even a solid brick wall with just one punch. Not him. Until he saw it with his own eyes.

He watched his fellow blonde enter dangerous territory, he began to fear, but he had been ordered not to engage the blonde, unless the situation called for it. So for now, he would remain hidden and hope the fallen angel would not notice him.

( **Naruto** )

Naruto continued to walk, until his eyes landed on the person headed towards him or flying towards him. To Naruto it looked like a bird but as it got closer, he noticed it had the shape of a normal human. It also had dark black wings. He recognised those wings.

Those were the wings of a fallen angel. His uncle had always told him stories of the fallen ones. Also of many other mystical creatures. As a child he was amazed at this, whenever his uncle got home he would tell the blonde stories of the supernatural creatures and their amazing powers. He would listen carefully as his eyes were filled with wonder as they sparkled like the night sky.

But those were just stories, right. That's what he'd told himself after he'd hit into puberty.

He shook his thoughts off and grimaced out loud, "How is this possible, I must be dreaming. Yes, that must be it. Fallen angels don't exist, this is all just a dream."

( **Kiba** )

As Naruto continued to bask in inner turmoil, Kiba began twitching. The devil was also in inner turmoil, in his own way.

'Come on move, she is headed straight for you Naruto-san,' thought Kiba as his fingers twitched, he was ready to step in at anytime. 'His not moving, why he isn't moving, I better think of something and quick.'

The blonde Knight began frantically searching for a solution at his surrounding area. Which was behind a dumpster in an alleyway. A horrible stench was just under his nose as he peaked from behind the large container of trash. All he could see was countless amounts of dirt and some black cat, it was probably a stray.

Strange, right.

Suddenly he spotted something interesting and picked it up. He juggled it in his had, then gripped it tightly.

"This will do."

( **Naruto** )

Naruto stood frozen in shock as he stared at the person flying towards him. The fallen one was approaching rapidly with a spear of light. The blonde's skin crawled at the sight of it. He knew he didn't want that thing piercing him. It would definitely lead to a really painful death.

And he didn't want to die.

His mother would be devastated if he died, she was the one person he really cared. She'd given birth to him after all. Also she loved him, even when he almost burnt the house down trying to cook ramen. She'd scolded him, but the next day she loved him even more.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He fell to the ground and gripped his thigh in agony. Someone had thrown him with a rock, seriously. The blonde looked up to check his surrounds but as he looked up a spear of light narrowly crossed his face, cutting the side of his cheek sharply. His wound hissed like a steak on a grill, blood began dripping from his face.

Luckily, the cut was slowly beginning to healing, as fire engulfed it but it left a large gash on his face. He reached out for his face and ran his fingers across the scar.

'Why isn't it healing, this has never happened before,' thought a shocked Naruto.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, when a busty female landed in front of him. He stared at her heel clad feet, his eyes then made its way up to her beautiful long toned legs. Scanned her ravishingly toned abs as his eyes landed on her bountiful large breasts, after quickly slapping himself, his gaze made its way up to her pretty face. She had a beautiful face with long purple hair, sultry black eyes and red heart shaped lips. She was wearing a very tight skimpy outfit that barely covered anything. A drip of blood began making it's was down his nose. His imagination was getting the better of him. Naruto again slapped himself.

As he regained some sense, his eyes landed on her black feathered wings. It was sticking out the back of the sexy female standing in front of him. His eyes began to widen in realisation, she was the one that had thrown the spear of light at him.

Suddenly another spear of light appeared in her hand. This time it hissed even more venomously, like a spitting cobra. Naruto sensed that this spear of light was even much powerful than the one she had thrown at him previously. He began to sweat vigorously, when she pointed the spear at his throat. As sweat tricked down his face, the spear instantly vaporised it. He saw the busty women begin to pull back the spear, as the spear disputed the women chuckled devilishly.

"You must be Naruto Namikaze, my name is Raynare."

"How do you know my name?"

He jumped back and transitioned into a fighting stance. He was taught by his mother to fight. Sometimes his uncle would help to, if he wasn't so caught up in his perversion. He would have turned out just like that, if it wasn't for his mother. She'd beat the stuffing out of him if he tried anything perverse, well not in public that is, or in front of her. He still had a solid collection of adult videos stashed under his bed. He knew he could just download it on the web, but having the content on disc felt way more furfilling to him.

"Stop it!"

Naruto blinked curiously, and then replied, "Stop, what?

"Forget about it...come with me, my leader requests your presence. If you try to escape, my orders are to forceful take you," screamed Raynare as a vein popped in her head and her eyebrow twitched.

A large blush appeared on the blonde's face as a drip of blood exited his nose. After quickly shaking his head he wiped away the blood with a tissue.

"Wait, you want me to come with you!?"

"Did I stutter."

"Sorry but I don't even know you and I am not some drive by man whore. Tell you master to keep his fetishes for someone else because I am not interested," replied a deeply offended Naruto.

Raynare raised her eyebrow quizzical. After realisation dawned on her. She adopted a look of shear anger. As she glared at the blonde, Naruto began to twitch nervously. Suddenly another spear materialized, in the women's hand.

She warned, "I am not going to ask again, come with me or I will force you."

The blonde gave no reply, taking that as a no, Raynare ascended into the sky. She twirled swiftly and flew straight towards Naruto. He narrowly avoided her charge as she stabbed her spear into the ground, earning a mini explosion.

Her speed had really surprised him but he knew he could handle it.

There were only two things he couldn't handle. That was her ability to fly and the spears that seems to effect his advanced healing ability. He already had a plan to counter both, right now it was only a matter of doing it.

Which is the hard part, for most people.

Naruto is not most people

After picking himself up, Naruto produced a fire ball in his left hand. He focused more energy into it and it turned blue. The flames began to engulf his body leaving no trace of his body. He had disappeared out of thin air.

Raynare regained her balance, mid air and flew into the sky again. After producing another light spear, she searched for her target but he was no where to be found.

"Look up."

The fallen one looked up but there was no one there. She descended to the ground then sighed in frustration. As her mouth began to open to speak a very large page flew into her face. She swiftly removed it in a fit of rage. After adjusting it, she looked at what was shown on the page. It was a picture of that blonde boy but a mini version. A chibi

He was holding a peace sign.

"That sly fox, he ran away, next time I see him his toasted bird."

( **Issei** )

Issei Hyoudou sat stoically on a bench at the park as he stared into the heavens above. He was in deep thought, his pervert persona no where to be found. After his father had died, he had put on the mask of a perverse teenager. He was afraid of showing weakness, afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough.

The boy blamed himself for the death of his beloved dad. He had watched as they brutally murder his father, in front of his very eyes, he was powerless to stop them.

Powerless.

That's why he had ran away from class. The little squabble he had, had with that blonde. It brought back some bad memories and he did not want people seeing him vulnerable.

Issei stood up from the bench and sighed. He combed his hand through his hair and began walking. As he was walking his face was facing the ground. What he didn't notice was the slight shift in the atmosphere. A blue fire was starting to form into the shape of a human in front of him. Issei kept on walking, he suddenly smelt something burning. After looking up he saw that same blonde bastard, but he was hurt, seriously hurt.

His skin was singing as it had been burnt. He was half naked, almost as if someone had burnt him alive but who would do such a thing. The blonde fell to his knees with a bloody mouth.

He whispered in a raspy voice "Man that really hurt."

Before the blonde could fall face first into the dirt, he was caught by Issei. After ignoring the slight pain of the heat coming from the blonde boy, Issei set the boy on his back and checked the damage.

It was bad, really bad.

( **Kushina** )

Kushina Namikaze was really starting to worry. Her son had not return from school yet. It was past midnight. She was frantically pacing through her house, walking in circles while her arms were folded against her large chest. This had never happened before; her son was always on time. She had taught him to always be on time. The redhead did not want her boy having the tardiness of his uncle; he was always two hours late.

Suddenly she heard her phone begin to vibrate. Her mood immediately changed to happiness. The ringing object was sitting on a table in the kitchen. She hurriedly ran from her room to the kitchen in 3 seconds flat.

"Naruto Namikaze, where have you been? Its way past your bed time."

"Sorry Kushina, I am not Naruto. How is he doing by way? Didn't get into much trouble I suppose?"

The red haired women's mood dropped, she was not expecting Kakashi to phone her. She thought it would be her precious little boy.

Kakashi sensed this, something was bugging her.

"Are you okay?"

Kushina slowly sat down in the chair across from the table, and then quietly replied, "Its Naruto."

"What happened, is he alright?!"

"I don't know... he did not come home. I am really beginning to worry. We never should have sent him to that devil school. They are probably have him hostage right now."

Sensing the tears starting to form in the red heads eyes, Kakashi reassured her calmly, "Calm down, we don't know that... okay."

"That's it, I am going to look for him!"

The red haired mother swiftly stood up, she was going to go look for her beloved son and that's it. She'd be damn, if she let those damn devils hurt her son and much as they did her. Kushina hated those devils with a passion, after what one them had done to her.

She'd never forgive them.

Kakashi began to panic, when he heard the sound of clinging swords. He thought, 'She is going to get herself killed; I better stop her... and quick.'

The silver haired man shut down his phone and leaped off from the top of his house, skilfully twisting his body to land soundly in Naruto's room. His eyes scanned the room, he then disappointedly shook his head and sighed tiredly. He frowned at the poorly hidden sexually graphic material under the blonde's bed.

Kakashi whispered, "Kids these days, they can't even appreciate a good book. Everything has to be visual."

The man shook his head again and made his way down the stairs, after turning left he gazed to his right.

Kushina was exiting her room begrudgingly, she was holding and armory of weapons ranging from swords to guns. Kakashi didn't know where she'd got all those but he was impressed.

He heard her groan in frustration, and then the red head began walking again. She walked right past him, unaware of his presence. He stared shocked, that she could carry that much arsenal of dangerous weapons. After shaking himself out of his shocked exterior, he quickly walked in front of the woman locking the door she was about to open.

This angered the woman, a lot.

A vain almost exploded in her head. The woman, still unaware of Kakashis presence screamed wildly then violently Sparta kicked the door but instead of her foot impacting painted wood, it connected with the crotch of a certain silver haired man, painfully.

A single tear escaped this mans eye before he collapsed to the ground, holding his Sparta kicked crown jewels tightly. Kakashi was breathing hard, almost as if the infinite dragon had knocked the wind out of him with a baseball bat.

He had to admit, that would have been awesome but right he could not think about it. He was to busy searching for air like a gaping fish hanging on a hook near the sun, "Breath in and out, in and out. This is not working, the pain is unbearable." thought the man desperately searching for pain relief.

Kushina still unaware of Kakashis presence began walking again. She put her left foot forward but felt something under it. It felt pointy and rough around the edges. Kushina added a little more force to her step earning a soft cry of pain. The red head raised her eyebrow then peaked around her arsenal of weapons. As she moved her head to the side, her eyes began to widen.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? I thought you were working abroad."

The woman received a silent answer or hand gesture from the silver haired man. He raised his hand shakily in a mock wave and then quickly dropped it back down to clutch, his crotch.

A confused Kushina raised her eyebrow at this sign and frowned.

"Are you okay Kakashi?"

Said man shook his head swiftly. Kushina gazed at the man worriedly. He really had to be in a lot of pain to not answer her.

"Let me help you."

As Kushina was about to drop her weapons Kakashi tried to stop her but it was to no avail. The man cried out in pain screaming like a girl.

"Why me!?"

( **Naruto** )

( **Flashback** )

A blond haired boy could be seen running through a forest at night. As his feet bare feet continued to move forward one after the other, he panted. He felt his lungs burning in his tiny body as he ran.

He stared back, his chasers were missing.

Suddenly his head collided with the chest of a grown man. The boy fell flat on his buttocks. He gazed up at the person he had ran into and paled. The blonde boy felt his throat close up at the sight of the people staring down at him.

His body was frozen in fear.

"What's wrong half breed, cat got your tung?"

The boy gave no answer, he tried to get back up but was knocked down by a kick to the ribs. The little boy spat. He stared at the contents at his feet.

Blood.

He wanted to scream but was silenced by a fist connecting to his face. His body fell limp to the ground. He had been knocked out by the one that kicked him.

He heard a voice.

What was it saying?

He recognised it.

His dad.

The boy opened his eyes, his body jolted nervously. He was quickly reassured, when he saw the face of his father. The man was kneeling at his side. He saw his Father's lips moving but he couldn't hear anything. The blonde narrowed his eyes, trying to lip read the words coming from his father.

The boy sighed in frustration. His attempt at lip reading was not working.

However, his hearing was coming back to him steadily.

"Naruto, whatever happens? I want you to know, I will always love you as a son."

That was last words, he had ever heard before the man was burnt alive in front of his eyes.

( **Flashback end** )

Naruto gasped in shock as he awoke. He ran his hands all over his body, checking if everything was okay. He sighed in relief, happy that he was still alive. The blonde ran his hands through his hair. After finishing that motion he stared at the moisture that covered his hands.

His entire body was covered in sweat.

The cause of this, a nightmare.

These things happens every time he tries using his powers, it brings back painful memories. He knew after showing that fallen angel his powers, that there was no going back. They'd come for him. And he knew he wasn't prepared for any of them, even though he was much older. He hadn't progressed, aside from learning the basics. He knew deep down that using his powers would be his only way of protecting himself from them.

'No I won't, I can do this on my own,' thought Naruto.

After opening his eyes the blonde was shocked at his surrounds. This was not his room, it was someone else's room.

'How did I end up here, I teleported to my room,' thought the blonde boy.

Naruto sighed then lifted himself up, he flinched as his bones popped in place. After positioning himself on the edge of the bed, he slowly began to lower his feet to the ground. The blonde felt chills creek up his back as his feet connected to the ground. He rubbed his eyes then began to stand up straight. He shakily began to make his way to the half open door.

Naruto heard voices, he slowly opened the door and tip toed, using the voices as guidance. The blonde peeked around a wall to see two people having a tense conversation. He instantly recognised one of them, it was that boy that he'd bumped into, but what was he doing here.

This must be his house.

"Issei, what are we going to do with him? You brought a dead body to our house. What has gotten into you?" whispered a woman loudly. She seemed angry, judging by her posture. The angry woman was sitting on a couch, hand on her head and bags under her eyes. Issei sat across from her, his face plastered with worry.

The blonde thought, 'That must be his mother.'

"I am sorry mom, I don't know why I did it," said a crying Issei. "Let's just phone the police and they will sort this out."

Issei's mom sighed, "And tell them what. My son found a dead body while he was walking home from school."

Issei mumbled, "I don't know maybe."

The mother massaged her head, she was about to respond but just stood up and walked up to her son then sat down next to him.

Issei turned his face away from her and said, "I don't know what to do mom, I don't."

The woman's face saddened at the look on her son's face. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. This seemed to relax him.

Naruto smiled at the interaction shared between mother and son. It made him miss his mother. A mother's warmth always seemed to help, even in the bad days. She would always be there for him. Naruto's smile dropped when released that, his mother must be really worried. He hadn't returned home yet. She must be looking for him right now. He needs to let her know that his okay before she does something dangerous. His mother had a very short temper, but don't tell her that.

"Alright time to show yourself Naruto," whispered Naruto. The blonde stepped out from behind the wall he had hid behind and walked over to the pair sitting on the couch. Just as he was about to announce his presence. He stopped himself.

Naruto smiled devilishly, then thought, 'I always wanted to be a ghost, now is my chance.'

The boy tiptoed back to the room he had occupied, and searched room for scissors.

"Aha, got ya," said Naruto as he chuckled. "Now all I need is some white sheets!"

 **Kushina**

Kushina chuckled as drove through the streets of Kuoh. She suddenly felt proud of her son but began to cry. She missed her son even more now. The woman put her foot on the pedal and drove even faster.

The silver haired man sitting at the back of the car cried as multiple weapons fell on him. The sudden speed increase had caused them to fall on him. He felt the pointy objects stab into his back as his face was pressed against the window of his car.

Kushina had taken his car after she'd released she didn't have her own car. That woman clearly didn't know how to drive.

Kakashi cried out, "Why me?!"

( **Naruto** )

Issei and his mother sat comfortably in each others arms as they listened to the peaceful silence in their home.

They felt almost complete.

They were missing one thing, a father and a husband.

Suddenly they felt a chill ran up their spines. They held onto each other more tightly but the air became even more colder. Issei breathed or exhaled and cold air escaped his mouth. He paled when he felt a figure approach them. It was white and had no arms or legs. He recognised this creature from all the movies he had watched as a child. There was only one thing that looked like this. As a child he had been seriously scared of it. It was the reason he was afraid of the dark.

It goes by the name.

"Ghost!"

After escaping his mother's embrace, he ran for his room. However he was blocked by the ghost. The brunette jumped back and hid behind his not so scared mother. Who had stood up and had been shocked but she looked like she had calmed down.

She asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am a ghost," said the supposed ghost in a ghostly tone. The woman looked unconvinced. She put her hands to her hips and shook her head.

The ghost sighed, it had been caught. As its hands went to reach for its head Issei screamed, "No, this evil thing its about to show its true form. We need run before it consumes out souls!"

The ghost chuckled and removed its cloak revealing a barely clothed Naruto.

Issei's mother stared in shock at the boy standing in front of her.

"How are you still alive?!"

Naruto answered, "I have an advanced healing ability."

"We checked your heart beat. You were dead."

Naruto tilted his head to the side then responded "That hasn't happened before."

"What do you mean?"

Issei interrupted, "Isn't it obvious, his a ghost!"

"Anyway, may I use your phone mam? My mother must be worried sick, I need to let her know I am safe," said Naruto, changing the subject quickly. The sooner he got home, the sooner he'd get some sleep. His first day had been stressful and all he wanted to do was sleep. That little nap he had, had was a recovery nap even though he had been dead for a while.

"Sure, use Issei's phone,"

"Why does he have to use mine?"

Thia question earned him a slap on the head. His mother then answered, "He is your guest Issei. You brought him here."

"Fine," responded the boy. Naruto chuckled at the interaction between the duo in front of him. Issei was still hiding behind his mother as reached for his pocket. He tried throwing the phone to the blonde but that had earned him another slap to the head by his mother. Who was losing her patience with her son's hesitate to give Naruto his phone.

After a couple of more slaps to the head Issei finally walked up to his fellow boy and handed him his phone shakily.

"Thanks."

"Don't break it."

Naruto scoffed at the boys jab. The blonde really felt like breaking it now but decide not too. That would be rude and he didn't need someone breathing down his neck right now. He had enough problems that needed his attention. It was a matter of life and death, maybe even the world would be at stake but those were thoughts he'd think about after getting some much needed rest.

"Now, what is my mom's number again," said Naruto as he rubbed his chin as if he had a beard. The mother and son duo sweat dropped at this.

( **Kushina** )

A red head woman could be seen barrelling down the street with a man sitting as passenger in the backseat. He looked like hell. His body covered in fresh wounds and bruises. While woman looked perfectly fine.

Many people would have been shocked at the sight but it was nighttime. Most people were relaxing comfortablely in their homes sleeping in peace.

"Kakashi, don't worry we'll find Naruto don't cry. Everything will be fine," said Kushina reassuringly to the silver haired man.

"Okay," responded the man weakly. "Please slow down Kushina. You are going to get us killed."

Kushina gave him a confused look and replied, "Sorry, I can't hear you. What did you say?"

Kakashi sighed, its hopeless talking sense it this woman was not working, "I should have stayed in a hotel and come home the next day."

Suddenly Kakashi felt a vibration coming from under him. It was coming from his back pocket. He maneuvered his hand into his pocket and removed the cellphone. As he was about to answer he felt the phone slip out his hand under the car seat.

The man grumbled and begrudgingly reached under the car seat, searching for the phone. After sometime of struggling he was finally able to reach. He checked the phone the called had ended he sighed. After putting the phone down next to him he sighed as relaxed into the seat as best he could.

It was a long day.

He felt the vibration of his phone again and carefully picked it up then answered.

"Yo."

"Ah, finally uncle, you know how long I have been trying to get to you," said a familiar voice. "I have phoned like hundred time's."

Kakashi adopted a look of confusion then responded, "I am sorry, who is this?"

"It's me Naruto!"

"Oh, Naruto how have you been?" said the man calmly. "Your mother is looking for you by the way."

"Good, can you tell her to come pick me up and tell her I will explain later. I am sending you my location."

"Okay, will do"

( **Naruto** )

"Okay, I told my uncle to tell my mother to pick me up," said Naruto handing Issei back his phone. "She will be here any second now."

 **Boom**

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Naruto sat next to his mother. As, she road down the street at an average speed, the blonde had a contemplative expression on his face because he still had on his burnt uniform. While his mother drove with satisfaction plastered all over her body. The mother and son duo were sharing different feeling but Kakashi felt robbed. Not only was his car completely totalled but for some odd reason it was his fault that they had crashed into the Hyoudou residence. He now had to pay for the repairs. The silver haired man felt cheated but he knew he couldn't do anything. He knew he didn't have the courage to face Kushina.

"Hey Naruto, how was your first day at school? You find any potential?" asked Kakashi, trying to get his thoughts off his problems. This question earned him a tired glare from his blonde nephew.

"I saw a few but didn't really approach them."

Kakashi eye smiled at his nephew and chuckled. Naruto had a lot of confidence but when it came to girls he would always seem to freeze.

Kushina asked, "So Naruto, what happened to your clothes?"

The blonde boy sweated dropped, and then answered, "I was attacked."

Kushina narrowed her eyes then asked, "Did this attacker have black wings?"

"Yes, it was a fallen angel. I remember them from the stories uncle would tell me. I never thought theyd actually be real," said the blonde. He still couldnt believe it. When he had first seen those black wings he had almost believed it was, those devils. Ever since they had killed his father, he had, had a fear of them. He also hated them with a passion.

Kushina drove with a her frown on her face. She ran a hand through her long red hair and sighed. Kakashi sensed this stress and put a hand on her shoulder. Kushina turned head to side and thankes the man with a nod. Kakashi nodded back, he had a feeling that they would behaving a very serious conversation about Naruto.

Ever since Minato had died, Kakashi had made it his responsibility to look after his best friends family. At first, he was a little hesitant but after seeing the smile on his surrogate nephews face when he was little, he had known that it was all worth. Kakashi would do anything to keep it there.

He had similar feelings towards Kushina but those were not normal. He loved Kushina ever since he had seen her. When they were younger he had, had a chance to tell her how he felt but he was afriad of rejection. Minato had beat him to it. At first he was angry but he had came to accept it because he valued his friendship with the blonde man.

Minato had a kind heart, he had to admit it. The man had taken in Kushina's son even when he found out it was not his.

Suddenly Kushina came to a halt, after parking Kakashi's damaged car into their mini garage. Naruto bolted out of the passenger side and was about to open the to door to the house, when his mother said " Not so fast Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto stopped then turned to his mother raising his hands up guiltly.

"I swear i didnt do anything mom?"

"Arent you going to give your mother a hug," demanded Kushina lovingly. Naruto hesitantly walked over to his mother, after looking at his uncle who shrugged his shoulders. His mother enveloped him into her arms gently then slapped him on the head.

"You better not be late for supper ever again or I will ban ramen from this house," threatened Kushina. Naruto paled, then swiftly nodded.

"Now go take a shower, you smell like old meat."

Naruto didnt need to be told twice. The boy ran to his room quickly and immediately prepared himself for a shower. Taking off his burnt clothes and taking out some fresh clothes.

He sighed in exstacy as the hot water poared down his body. He felt the days events wash off him.

"Man, the wonders of a hot shower."

After 12 minutes of showering, Naruto finally stepped out the toilet in fresh clothes feeling energised and exhausted at the sametime. He collapsed on his bed and immediately fell asleep, forgeting to cover himself with blankets.

Unkown to the blonde boy there stood a dark figure at his window. As it walked out of the shadows. Its hair stood out from all its features. It was lush, long and all round beautiful. It shone in the star light but what really made it beautiful was its color.

Red

It shared the same tint as blood.

( **Kushina** )

The beautiful mother of one sat on the bed of her room holding a picture. Her fingers ran over the gold tint of the frame longingly. It was a picture of her family. Her husband and son were staring at her in the picture with laughing faces. On that day a bird had spilled it load on her head. Minato had said her hot head was frieing the egg. That comment had earned him a painful knock on the head.

Kushina chuckled tiredly at the memory of that day with teary eyes. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming outside her door. She hastily hid the picture under her pillow and wiped away her tears.

Kakashi opened the door to Kushina's room with serious eye.

"Kakashi?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You havent told Naruto that he is a half devil and that Minato is not his father."

( **Next day** )

Naruto was on his way to school. Many people stared at him awkardly as he walked past them with a devious smile plastered on his face. The blonde boy loved to keep people wondering. Its what made life exciting, the reaction of other people.

He was new in Kuoh, that meant there would be almost no way of anyone suspecting him of anything. Such as pranks or any other series of funny events. Naruto chuckled at the thought of pranking, it always seemed to get him in a feel good buzz. It also helped him stay in the moment and forget his problems.

Even though he was smiling on the outside like he had no qualms with anyone or anything.. on the inside he was worried, no fearful of whats to come. He knew that they were coming and he felt powerless. Those devils that had attacked him, were still out there just waiting to strike at any given moment. He could feel it deep within in his bones. Every fiber of him was terrorfied at the outcome of the fight that is to come.

He felt unprepared and weak but after yesterdays events Kakashi had offered to train him.

Only if he would at least try to master his power.

He refused.

( **Rias** )

( **Flashback** )

Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory family, felt conflicted. This inner turmoil about someone she did not know was eating at her. She was wondering about that new boy

Naruto.

She had first heard from Sona about him. She had said, "He has this large aura of power, yet he supresses it. The power feels similar to a Phenex but mutated. He is definetly human. So how does he have the power of a Phenex."

Rias chuckled, and then replied sarcastically, "Maybe...Lord Phenex has been unfaithful."

Sona remained stoic at the joke cracked by her close friend.

"Maybe you are right. Rias."

Rias was not shocked, she was extremely curious. An extremely curious Rias, is very dangerous. After Sona had left her cult building, Rias had a lot to think about. She needed peace and quiet. It lasted for not even a minute.

Kiba had returned with word, that Naruto was missing.

"Missing, what do you mean missing?!"

"He had disapeared, after a fallen ange-"

Rias was angered at the mention of a fallen angel. Those angel rejects were always causing trouble. She would not tolerate it any longer. They were in her territory but why would they risk starting a war. It made absolutely no sense, unless they had found something or someone to aid them.

 **Bang!**

The red head slammed her hand on the wooden table of her cult meeting room aggresively. The mystery that was Naruto. It was really starting to rub her the wrong way. The million dollar question on her mind was, Is he a friend or foe?

"Kiba, I want you to find him. When you do, report his location immediately."

Kiba nodded his head then walked to the door. The blonde stopped mid step, just in front of the door with his finger tips on the door knob.

Something was bothering him.

Rias guessed, "Something wrong, Kiba?"

Said boy turned towards his king with a frown on his face. Many people would be shocked to see that expression on the knights face. Rias was the few that had seen Kiba at his lowest. The usually smiling boy, had issues.

"President, why are you so interested in Naruto? He does not seem to have any sacred gear or have anything that could contribute to the peerage. Are you really going to make him a member?"

Rias replied, "I do not want to make him a part of my peerage."

"Then why do you wish to know his location? president?"

Said president seemed reluctant about to answer. Kiba took notice of this action. He was about to ask another question, when Rias nervously interupted him.

"Just do as I have said."

Kiba narrowed his at this, he master had never ordered him around like that. He now knew something was going on and he was going to find out. The blonde then exited the room, which reacted a sigh from Rias. She didnt realise she was holding in her breath.

Kiba usually never questioned her orders, he was a loyal knight. She quessed that Kiba knew that she was holding back information about Naruto.

Rias was unsure about telling people her suspicions. Such claims would cause major conflict, maybe even a civil war. She did not want that, not at all.

The heiress would first obtain evidence. Thats why she was interested in Naruto. She needed a way to prove it. His house would probably have information. Kiba was the one that would find him.

Rias stood up, she was about to go to the shower when she heard footsteps.

Akeno stepped out of the shadows, she had a dissaproving facial frown.

"Akeno."

"Is that really all you have to say, Rias?"

The red head retorted "What do you want me to say?"

"You should start by telling your friends the truth...What has gotten into you," argued Akeno. She was upset that, Rias would keeping secrets from her own friends.

Rias turned her back towards Akeno and walked to the shower. The sadist run up to her king and gripped her arm, effectively stopping Rias from avoiding her question.

"Answer me!"

The king turned towards her queen and then answered, "Its better that you dont know Akeno. So please... just leave it at that."

Rias turned around again started walking to the shower. She would be waiting for Kiba to return. So she decided, why not have a nice hot shower?

Akeno stood shell shocked at her masters attitude. Rias had never blatanly ignored her like that. She always listen to her queen, no matter how silly she acted.

"I know your secret... Rias," whispered the queen. Her response feel on deaf ears, Rias had long ago entered the shower.

Akeno thought, 'She is going to hurt someone with this attitude. I must find a way to help that person.'

The dark haired girl stared up at the clock.

It was late.

Past midnight to be exact.

( **Flashback End** )

( **Naruto** )

 **Crash!**

"Seriously, not again," said a surprised Naruto. "Issei, you should really watch were you are going."

"Issei... Who is Issei?"

Naruto stood up from the ground with an angry expression. His angry face was then overcome with the soft feeling of...precious soft orbs. Naruto reached out to feel what his face was covered in, his hands massaged the large soft things in the palm of his hands.

The blonde thought dreamingly, 'What are these amazing things? It must be... no it cant be!?'

Naruto looked up.

The blondes eyes met with the lustful eyes of someone foreign to him. This person was a very attractive female. She had black hair, black eyes and a very provocative body. Her large busom was something to behold. You know what really made stand out?

Her facial expression.

The girl had a heart melting smile. It translated sexy and beautiful at the sametime. A deadly yet... effective combination.

Naruto was intraced by this, this absolute beauty. His face was changing from a fair tan to the redness of his mother, Kushina.

He was snapped out of his stupor, by the voice of his affection.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I have always wanted to me you."

He could not believe it. How did she know, who he was? It had to be some kind of joke.

The girl once again spoke "As much as I would like to stay in this... uh, position we still have school to attend."

Naruto stared at her, his confusion was turned to embarrassment when the girl pointed to her breasts.

His hands were still gripping them tightly. A civilian woman walked past them with a disapproving shake of the head.

The woman muttered, "Kids... Why do they always have to show their affections in public."

"Sorry mam, this was just an accident," replied Naruto. The blonde was embarressed beyond belief. His mother would be so ashamed of him. He could just see her giving him a dissaproving glare.

His uncle on the other hand... he would be proud. He visualised his uncle giggling like a school girl and chuckled.

"Good old Kakashi."

"Who is Kakashi?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of someones voice in his ear. He turned to the suspect with a wearily glare. The blonde checked, where his hands were. He was relieved to find them in his pockets.

"So, Naruto-Kun. Arent you going to walk me to school," demanded the nameless female. Her hands were folded behind her back, it had the effect of making her breasts appear larger than they already were.

The blonde Namikaze nervously replied, "Sure... if you want."

"Great, I have always wanted to be ushered by a boy," said the girl seductively. She then interlocked her arms with Narutos much larger right arm, burying them inbetween her rift valley of breasts.

She noticed him tense up and reassuresd, "Naruto, dont be so tense. I am not going to bite."

Naruto sighed at this not realising he was holding in his breath. He suddenly gulped when she continued, "For now that is."

( **Issei** )

Issei sat soundly under a tree, his two friends approached him from the back and sat down next to him. His favorite relaxtion spot, spoiled. He did not look at them, he instead opted to just stare into space. His friends shared frowns, looking at each other worryingly.

"Are you okay man?"

No answer came.

Motohama looked at Matsuda, signaling a retreat. The two boys walked a fair distance away from Issei to discuss their strategy. Asking was not going to work they needed an other plan.

"Matsuda... What do you think has gotten into Issei. He is totally spaced out," said Motohama. "I dont think I have seen him like this, ever."

The baldie thought a few seconds, and then replied, "Maybe he got laid and his mind is shut down."

"Maybe."

Motohama turn his back towards his friend and caressed his chin. He was humming a tune of thought.

"It could be possibly... but who would he have done it with?"

A light bulb went of in the boys head. It unleashed a idea many people misunderstood and rejected.

Motohama walked up to Matsuda and put his hands on his friends shoulders. Matsuda leaned back, unsure of Motohamas intentions. The bald boys sweat drop was completely ignored by his friend. He instead brought Matsuda closer and whispered into his ear, "Issei... I think his gay."

"What!?"

"It has to be, there is no way a girl would want to get down with Issei. Also there is no way he could get laid before us." said Motohama, nodding his head sagely. "Its common sense."

Matsuda looked at his friend, mouth gaping like a seagel. Did he seriously believe that?

"I dont know man, we have known Issei for a long there is no way he could be gay."

They both turned to the direct of Issei, expecting the boy to be brooding. Their friend was missing. All they saw was a patch of grass, where he had resided since arriving at school. They both sighed, who would take the fall for them, everytime they would get busted by angry and ferocious females.

( **Naruto** )

Naruto arrived at school on time. He stared at the gates almost marveling at it. His first day at school... had taken his mine by storm, he had not payed atttention to the beauty that is Kuoh Academy. He felt almost prevailaged to be attending a marvelous school like that. Not that he would actually openly admit it to any. Naruto scarcely complimented anyone, or anything.

He needed to keep his image. He was a rebel, not a measley cheerleader. The mere mention of the words beautiful and pretty made his left eye twitch.

Right now, his image was in serious jeopardy. This girl that he had just recently met, was rubbing his image through the garbage. He would have been royally pissed at anyone, who tried to attempt this, this... act of mockery. He wished for this person to release him of her embrace. He did not mind the close contact, but showing physical acts of affection in public was not his comfort zone. In fact, it was ways out of his comfort zone.

"Excuse me... uh, whats your name? Could you let go of me for a second?" asked the blonde boy nervously. He could feel his low area creating a tent... in the crotch area of his dress pants. He quickly swiped a stray strand of his untameable blonde hair, awaiting a answer from the girl, he had yet to know the name of.

She walked on her arms interlocked with his arm. The limb was being suffocated by the valley of busom that was the black haired girls breasts. She, however remain oblivous. Ignoring his question.

That had been the routine ever since she had just decided, he was to walk her to school. He had tried to make small talk but she would just giggle. He felt like a little boy now. He was being ignored and laughed at, almost as if he were still a toddler.

Naruto Namikaze, is not a toddler!

Right?

As they walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy, they were greeted with looks of amazement and jealousy.

He felt an unfamiliar feeling brew in his gut. He ignored it, he remained passive and held his firm posture.

This did not go unoticed by the girl. She smiled, holding in her giggles. She wanted to laugh at the way, this blonde would just completely change his mood from nervousness to complete composure. They now... looked like a couple. Naruto no longer had that air of nervousness. He seemed completely comfortable.

A part of her was dissapointed that the blonde was not the wreck he was a few minutes ago. She liked to make people feel uncomfortable.

Then again, the feeling she felt now. It felt right, she had always wondered about having a boyfriend. The only thing that held her back was the fear of a boy betraying her trust. That why, she was weary. She had already had bad experiences with the opposite sex.

She suddenly came to a halt and faced the boy that she had forced to escort her to school. Did she care how he felt? Maybe a little.

"Thanks for walking me to school cutie, I will be sure to make it up to you next time we meet," said the girl seductively before walking off. He stared her backside as she turned a corner.

He was snaped out of his stupor, when Issei waved his hand infront of his face. Naruto rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy.

"Hey, are you alright? You looked kind of spaced out there," said the boy teasingly. Naruto completely ignored him and moved Issei aside. The blonde sighed, he did not feel like dealing with Issei, right now. His hopes were crushed when said boy, started walking next to him calling his name repeatedly.

Many students stared at them, some were curious... most were uninterested but still stared. It was odd to them, two boys that had fought the previous day were now, friends. At least thats what it looked like to them.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on, I am trying to start a conversation_" said Issei but it fell on deaf ears. "Okay, if you are going to be like that, I am not going to tell the name of that girl you just walked in with."

Naruto stopped, he narrowed his eyes at Issei. How did he know? The blonde did not know the name of the mysterious girl.

Naruto Namikaze seemed weary but shrugged it off. Issei was harmless, there is no way he could be a danger to... well anyone.

After shruging that idea off, the blonde remained silent. He was thinking about her. That girl he had just met. To say he was not interested would be a lie. He was really curious but how would Issei know who she is. He thought about it a little then came to a conclusion. Issei must know who she is. The boy had been at this school a year more than him. Also she seemed very popular among the boys. Judging by there lustful stares at her body and hateful glares sent at him for walkin with her. She must be well known by maybe everyone.

Naruto nodded, maybe Issei will be useful after all.

"Alright, I am listening."

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading.**

 **See ya.**

 **Here is something I have always wanted to do:**

 **JayL: Hey, Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Yeah?**

 **JayL: Whats your favourite colour?**

 **Naruto: Blue, why?**

 **JayL: I thought it was orange.**

 **Naruto: What makes you think that?**

 **JayL: (sweatdrops) Nvm**

 **Thats all folks and remember Dragon Ball Super rules!** (*)


	2. Fire Burns

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto sat on a roof, directly above his room. He was going over the events that had occurred during a very well... eventful Tuesday.

It had been much better then Monday: there had been no almost dying and no attacks from mythical or supernatural creatures. It was just an all round good day. He actually felt like a normal teenager for a change. He did not feel like a outcast. His power always made him feel like he was not apart of anything. Like the odd one out of everyone.

His uncle said "Being different is not bad. In fact, being different makes you become who you are."

Naruto never understood his uncle... well most of the time. That man was always saying things that never made sense to the blonde, but for some reason it always made sense when he got older, normally.

His mother, sometimes sent him that hidden message. If she was not always busy cleaning or shopping. She always cleaned up after him, even when he would tell her he could do it, himself. Strange, but thats his mother for you. She will always help him and never ask for anything in return.

As his mother said "Naru-kun, I want you to know. I will do, anything for you. Does not matter what it is. I love you that much."

Normally that would brew a sense of warmth inside him and any other mommies boy. However, the last time she had said that, which was just this morning before he went to school. He had felt an unfamiliar feeling, it had made his heart almost skip a beat. He immediately buried that feelings, he thought 'Haha, strange. No sense in falling for your mom, if you cant get a girlfriend... speaking of girlfriends. I seriously need to get one. Before, I actually start crushing on my mom... she is hot though. No, what the fuck Naruto! Bad boy, bad boy, do not have nuaghty thoughts about your mom. Ok I got to find a girl soon.'

Speaking of girls, the girl that he had just recently met by bumping into. Akeno Himjima was her name, Issei mentioned it in his lenghty description of the female body. He would have listened, if the boy was not so boring to listen to speak. Naruto found most people boring and could not listen to anyone for a long period of time. Unless, he tried really, really hard.

Anyway, all he really got from Issei was that Akeno was a third year student, vice president of some club and her bra size. Yes, it was useful information. His uncle always says "A girls bra size is an very, very important detail."

As a twelve year old he had not understood, the meaning. As a sixteen year old, he understood completely.

Bra size is important.

Naruto thought "I wonder what my moms bra size is... ahh, bad Naruto."

The blonde quickly shook the thought out of his mind. No use wondering, he would never find out anyway.

I think.

Naruto then thought back to the only strange thing that had occured in his day. Issei had been talking to a girl. Yes, an actual girl with boobs and all. What really freaked the blonde out was that the girl actually liked him.

How was that possible?

I dont know.

( **Flashback** )

The end of the second school day had ended. A blonde boy and a brunette boy walked together. To the eye of a spectator, they looked like good friends. Like they trusted each other. Almost, if they had known each other for years.

Did they?

"No, way Issei. You can not come over to my place."

"Why not, I saved your life. You could have died of the cold, if I did not take you home with me." commented Issei. The blonde boys eye twitched at that comment. Issei had been playing that card with him all day. And he was getting sick of it. Suddenly a light bulb went of in his head. The blonde smiled and then thought 'You want to play like that, huh. We will see who has the last laugh now.'

Naruto paused, and then replied "You are."

Naruto stopped talking, when he noticed Issei was no longer next to him. The preturbed blonde turned around to see, that his friend, not that he would admit it... was actually talking to a girl. A really attractive girl.

He did not recognise her uniform. 'Maybe she is from another school' thought the blonde. It seemed strange to Naruto. He had not seen anyone from another school since leaving his own. 'There is something familiar about her.'

Naruto looked on from the sidelines as the girl talked to his so-called friend. The converstion was going well, at least thats what it looked like to Naruto. He was still amazed that this girl was even talking to Issei. Guess there is someone for, everyone. Even for Issei Hyoudou.

Suddenly the girl glanced to his direction, but only briefly. She had sent him a smile. This was not just any smile like happy or sad. It was threatening. For, that brief second. He could feel really menacing killing intent. Until it dissapeared, when the girl began to walk away, striding down the street like absolutely nothing had happened.

'I know that killing intent, it has the same menacing feel as when. No. It can not be, how can that girl be her? Maybe, I am just imaging stuff' thought Naruto. He felt curiousity build up inside him. He needed to know, who that was? The blonde was going to ask Issei but he had ran off. He looked overjoyed. 'I wonder, what has gotten into him.'

'Huh.. I will find out tommorow.'

Naruto then began his walk home. He was really enjoying the silence. Issei had been spoiling it everytime. The blonde never understood, why he talked so much.

After crossing the bridge he made way down the street. His house now in full view. He could smell the aroma that was his moms cooking. It was always one of the things he looked forward to when he got home.

He opened the door casually but paused mid-step. He felt something, that feeling that someone was watching him. Naruto turned around and glanced at the area behind him in focused curiosity. The blonde saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a couple of houses across the street. They looked similiar to his residence.

Two stories high with a garage next to it and each house was painted differently. He lived in a middle class community. Basically, like the suburbs but a lot closer to city then most suburbs. His uncle was a well payed guy, he sold books for a living. Most of his books were sold abroad because his mother had forced him to do it. She did not want to walk into a book store in Japan and see his books. Strange, he never read any of his uncles books. His mom had forbid him for some reason. He had asked, why but she had just sent him that "Dont or else" look. He instantly dropped it at that, no sense in dieing for a book. The blonde did not even like reading.

Glancing done the street, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except some old guys going for an evening walk. Also, a black cat staring at from the house next to him. He looked into the cats eyes, it seemed different from a normal cats. Almost as if it held human like emotion.

'Strange.'

The cat suddenly walked up to him and rubbed its head against his leg lovingingly. Naruto, felt strangely comfortable with it.. even though he really hated cats.

Bending down, he picked up the cat. It then comfortablely snuggled into his chest. Naruto smiled at this 'Maybe cats are not so bad after all.'

As a child he had a really bad experience with cats... but this cat seemed different from the others. Also, it was very, very heavy.

'Man, what are they feeding this cat, people.'

Naruto chuckled "So big cat, do you have a home?"

The blonde was not expecting an answer but the cat shook its head, signaling a "No."

Naruto looked at the cat with confusion. This cat looked well taken care, so how can this feline not have a home. The blonde skimmed over the animals body for a collar. There was nothing.

"How about you come stay with me for a bit?"

The black cat nodded its head. 'I am never going to get use to that' thought Naruto. Its not everyday that an animal responds so well to questions.

Naruto walked into his home with the cat in his arms. They both followed the aroma coming from the kitchen with their noses. The cat mewed in pleasure at the fragrance of the substance, licking its lips.

Naruto looked down at the cat and smiled "You like that boy, thats my moms cooking."

Suddenly the cat hissed at his comment.

"Sorry, uh girl." said the unsure blonde, having cleary affended the animal. The cat seemed to accept the apology by nodding its head in satistfaction. 'The hell, why am I apologising to a stupid cat.'

Finally entering the kitchen, Naruto set the cat down and walked up to his mother. Kushina turned around, she was wearing a green "BEST MOM" apron, given to her by her son for Mothers day. Her red hair was held together in a bun, making her eyes stand out.

She smiled when her son hugged her lovingingly. He was a head taller than her, she looked up to him from his shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips. It was their routine greeting. After escaping her sons embrace she went back to her cooking pot. Naruto sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Kushina turned to her son, hand holding a spoon that was still steering a pot, and said "So, how was your day Naru-Kun?"

Naruto smiled "It was great, way better than yesterday!"

Kushina flinched at the mention of the previous day. The fact that her son was attacked by a fallen angel was still lingering in her mind. She frowned at this but quickly smiled again at her son. She did not want her son worrying about her. She needed to stay strong for him.

"Hey, mom... are you listening?" said her son, snapping her out of her daze.

Kushina chuckled, and then replied "Sorry, I dazed off there. What were you saying honey?"

Naruto paused, then continued "Oh, I was saying that I found a cat and brought her home with me."

"Wait what, you found what?"

Instead of answering he showed his mother...the cat that was relaxing on his lap by pointing to the tired looking animal.

At first Kushina was surprised at the incredible cute scene in front of her. Her facial expression the changed to one of shock, when she released that her son had brought home a stray cat. That comes from, who knows where.

The woman would have said somethibg but was interuppted by the smell of her food being finished. She glanced at her bot and put the stove off, taking the bot and moving it onto a cool surface.

She then turned to her son, pointing a accusing finger at him and then said "You and me, are going to have a talk later, mister. When diner is done, now go get yourself cleaned up. Diner is at seven."

Naruto did not need to be told twice, he and the cat hastily made their way to his room with fear of whats to come.

( **Flashback End** )

Naruto sat on a roof, directly above his room and chuckled at the days events. He felt normal for a change. He suddenly saw the cat approach from the right. It then walked up to him and sat on his lap. Naruto used his finger nails to caress the scalp of the cat in a up and down motion. The cat purred in enjoyment. The sound of a cute puring would have usually put Naruto on edge but he seemed to smile at this cat. The blonde thought a bit, about it. Maybe, cats are not actually that bad, a animal species.

They are very clean, well becaise they clean themselfs, which was good for Naruto because he could barely remember to clean himself. His mother had to remind him everyday.

Also, cats always know how to take care of themselves and more importantly, they knew how to take care of their family. Even when it does not seem like, they really love their family. Sometimes, their love would lead them to bad choices but they always seemed to find a way back home.

Family is home.

"Hey, I never gave you a name yet, what will it be... Oh, how about Molly, or maybe Max. Wait, those are dog names. Come to think of it, do cats even have names." said Naruto to the cat, who cutely sweat dropped. The cat then pointed to it collar.

Naruto cofusedly checked it and he saw a name written on the back of her black collar. Almost as if the cat had scratched it their. He read the name, and seemed impressed at the name. Fitting for a cat.

"Konecko, How befitting for a cat. Where did you come up with that name cat?" said the blonde while still looking at the collar. The cat gave Naruto a dissaproving glare, and then shooks it head.

"Oh, sorry. Uh... Konecko."

The newly named Konecko nodded her head and then snuggled back it her new owners lap. Her relaxtion was then intertupted by the voice of her owners mother.

"Naru-Kun get down from their! Do you want to get yourself killed!" said Kushina looking up at her son, who was looking down at his mom with hidden disatisfaction.

'Seriously mom, like falling from a two story building would kill me.' thought the blonde distastefully. Thats his mom for you, she is way over protective. No wonder he could not get a girlfriend. His mother was always babying him like... a baby.

One day he was going to show her that he is now, a real man. And he could take care of himself like a real adult. Also that he could get things done.

He did not know how he will prove to her but... he will. That he promised his mother, not that he told her. It was a little secret promise he kept to himself.

He climbed back it to his room with Konecko on his shoulder. He was greeted with a stoic looking Kakashi standing infront of him impassively.

"Yo," said Kakashi, showing his nephew a pieace sign with his right hand. Naruto chuckled at his uncles instant change in expression.

"Who is the cat?"

"Konecko, I found her in the streets."

"Okay, time to eat, before your mom blows her top off."

Naruto chuckled, 'I would like to see that, what no bad Naruto. Stop thinking about your moms sexy boobs. Ah...stupid, stupid, stupid!'

( **Dinner Time** )

Everyboy sat soundly as they enjoyed the contents in their plates. It was a interesting scene. Naruto was eating silently. He could feel the tense atmostphere building up. His uncle remained calm, 'Geez, I dont know how you do it uncle.'

His uncle always held that calm demeanor about him. Almost as if he know what was going to happen before it actually happened. Naruto always thought it came with the experience. He did not know where he had got the experience, but he definetly did not want to find out. The blonde did not want to risk even more brain scaring. He had, had enough to last a life time.

Kushina was the first one to finish her food. She cleaned the face with a napkin, dabbing it onto her rosey heart shaped lips.

She then stood up and made her way to the kitchen and set her dishes into the sink and washed her hands. After 1 minute of hand washing her hands, she dried it and made her way over to the table again. She sat down and watched as the remaining men finish their freshly cooked food in record time. Nobody wanted to keep Kushina waiting, that would be suicidal. When Kakashi and Naruto finished, the red head stood up and took their dishes to kitchen to be watched.

Kakashi stared at Naruto with his eyes narrowed. He put his hand to his chin and asked "What did you do, this time Naruto?"

"Nothing, I have no idea what I did. Maybe, it your uncle. What did you do this time... Uncle?" replied Naruto, who refused the question and sent it back to Kakasshi. Who seemed to be contemplating before answering his nephews question. Strange, right.

Kakashi answered "Then it must be me."

Naruto nodded "Yes it must be you."

The blondes uncle stood up and looked at his nephew in the eye and walked off. "Goodluck Naruto, when you are done.. please come up to my room."

"Why?"

"Training."

Naruto turned the to spot his uncle had been sitting and frowned. He then softly replied to himself 'Okay.'

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

( **1 hour later** )

Naruto sat silenty in Kuoh Park, a large frown present on his normally cheerful face but not anymore. He had ran away from home. He could not face his mother. He was to afraid to see her. So he had ran away from home for some much needed space. A scarce commodity for the blonde now a days. Why? He did not know. Was this the one life he would have to live everday? He did not have the answers to everything. Even though he really, wished he did.

His uncle always had the right answers but he was not here right now.

After the heated argument he had with his mother. He would not be surprised if his uncle were also angry at him. It had also surprised him.. when he had spoken back to his mother. All the stress that he had coupled and buried, it'd been released in that one moment. His mom had felt all the pain, he had been feeling. She stayed quiet and listened to every word, with dissapointment clearly present on her beautiful face. But dissapointment for who, her son or herself?

He didn't know...

He guessed, the dissapoint was aimed at him. The child that all ways seem'd to mess things up. Alway's seemed to cause trouble and cause harm to people around him. Including his family, he didn't know where this power that he had... come from but he wanted it gone. It caused more harm than good.

It also seemed to weigh a large strain onto his body. How could you use something to your advantage, when it would slowly kill you from the inside, out? Thats why he didn't use it. For fear of killing himself.

Also, for fear of killing everybody around him. The power would release all his negative thoughts and bring upon its own dark energy.

It was a burden he for long wished to rid himself of, but he knew he would need it someday. He didn't know why, but something big was coming. He could feel it. It was only a matter of time before he would have to use it. The blue flames of a Phenex. That is all his mother had told him. He had the power of blue flames. She had also told him, that he was not a normal human. He was half devil, half human. Naruto had felt betrayed by his mothers confession on his humanity. Before she could say anything else, the blonde had lost his temper, spoke his mind and stormed off.

As usual.

Naruto regretted doing that, he had so many unanswered questions. The one that was really spinning inside his head was, How was he a devil? The very people he feared, the ones that had tried to kill him and killed his father, and minutes ago he'd found out his was one of them.

He was not a religious person by any means, but in many cultures, devils were considered evil and horrible creatures, capable of doing terrific things.

'Another thing to add to the list of reasons for people to hate me... a evil devil with the power of fire. How ironic can you get world?' thought the blonde boy.

He however was snapped out of his thoughts, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around to the source of the voice and frowned. It was his uncle Kakashi. He did not feel like facing his uncle, not now. He was to ashamed.

"Can I sit down?"

Naruto paused, and then nodded his head. Kakashi then sat down next to his nephew and said nothing. They both just enjoyed the some what relaxing silence and each others presence. As a reasuring breeze washed past their faces.

"You know your mother loves you very much Naruto. She would never do anything to hurt you, intentionally."

The blonde turned his head towards his uncle but he was unable to make eye contact. Kakashi noticed this and sighed. "What will you do with this new found information?"

"I don't know uncle. I need to find answers." replied the blonde weakily. His face, facing the ground. Kakashi sighed again, he felt sorry for his nephew, to experience this kind of things so early in your life is not easy. He would know. His teenage life was also filled with these things... unanswered question. That was what his life as a ninja had been littered with, but he had left that life along with Kushina, Minato and a few others. That had survived. Most of them were gun for hire now, the only thing they knew was how to fight, without fighting.. they had no purpose in life. Nothing to live for nothing to die for, nothing at all.

Kakashi had learnt to live by writing and just living a normal life of peace. Kushina and Minato had each other. They were going to start a family. Until that incident with the Phenex. It had really shocked everyone. The couple had been living in the underworld for 4 years together, happily. Until a very arrogant devil had tried to force, Kushina to join her peerage and she had refused instantily. Lets just going into detail should come from the victim, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto and Kakashi looked up to the sky, staring at the stars as they shone in the dark purple sky, bringing light to the world.

Wait, purple sky.

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other wearily. Kakashi then nodded his head signaling for them to stand up.

"What, the. hell. is. that?!" said the blonde as he looked up to the sky. Naruto was not expecting an answer, back from his uncle. How would the man know?

"This a barrier of sorts, judging by the aura coming off it... it was not created by friendlies."

Naruto stared at his uncle, shocked and then questioned "What do we do?"

Kakashi turned to his nephew and then answered "Find the one that put up this barrier and take that person out."

"What do you mean, take that person out? You mean like kill that person?"

"Yes."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the mention of killing. He hated the word, killing was not a good thing, by any means in his opinion, if the situation called for it, he would try his utmost best to avoided it. Unless, his family was endanger. If anyone tried anything with his family, the blonde boy would kill ruthlessly. At least thats what he thought.

He valued his loved ones, even more than his own life.

"Alright, Naruto follow me. I can sense the power coming from, there." said Kakashi, pointing to the right of Naruto. "Stay behind me okay."

The blonde nodded his head, and Kakashi began running. Naruto followed, or at least he tried. His uncle was running at insane speeds. His body in a crouching position with his arms stretched behind his back... like a ninja.

Naruto stared awestruck and mouth open as he ran as fast as he could.

'How is he running so fast.' thought the blonde. 'Is uncle also hiding things from me?'

Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought, when his uncle stopped, hiding behind a tree. Kakashi quickly signaled for him to come closer, and stay low with his fingers.

Naruto recognised these signals from when he was little. His uncle and him would play hid and seek. Nobody would ever be able to find them, unless they wanted to be found. Many of his friends and sometimes his beloved mother, would cringe at the mention of hid and seek, because they knew, they would lose badly.

Naruto would always, chuckle at their dumbstruck looks because he knew the formula to never being found and always winning.

It was team work. And his uncles brilliant mind, he taught his nephew several useful signals and eye directions, also many other unique skills.

It was fairly simple, yet very affective.

Naruto nodded his head then followed his uncles signals. The blonde then crouched down, his body in the likeness of a monkey. He swiftly walked over to his uncle and joined the man in peeking from behind the wood of the tree.

Naruto,s expression, instantly changed to one of horrid shock.

'This is not happening right now. How the hell is this happening?'

Kakashi noticed the blondes shocked face and asked "Do you know them?"

"Yes, thats Issei. The boy that kidnapped me, and the fallen angel that tried to kill me. I need to go help him, his going to get himself killed." said the blonde running towards his friend, who was about to be stabbed by a raging red spear of light.

Kakashi screamed "Naruto, wait you are going to get yourself killed!"

His words however fell on deaf ears, the blonde was already out of hearing range. The blondes speed had somehow increased, he was just a yellow flash now. His hair the only indication that he is Naruto Namikaze.

( **Issei** )

Issei Hyoudou, he was having a great first date, a lovely cute girl had asked him to be her boyfriend and who was he to say no. A sense of disbelief would wash over him everytime he laid his eyes on her. He had rubbed it into his friends faces just after school. Who would not? Issei Hyoudou certainly would.

After agreeing to meet sometime after school for a date, which the girl was very adamant about.. Issei had taken his leave to prepare at home. A guy had to look fresh for a first date, at least thats what the magazines say. His prepartion was going smoothly until his mother had started asking questions. Which he certainly did not want to answer. After some pressure from his mother, Issei had finally spilled the beans, which had released a tornado of mixed feelings from his mother.

What was most embarassing was the talk she had given him. You know that right, the talk.

Long story short, it was very, very uncomfortable for the young boy. Especially because his mother was using his special magazines in her explantion of the birds and the bees, or as she calls it reproducing.

Anyway, after the very uncomfortable talk on his sexual life Issei had finally left for his date. He was fairly nervous and very fidgety. He was afraid of doing something wrong on his first date. The brunette was not use to getting attention from girls especially cute girls. So after meeting up with her they had went to different places and had a fun time. At the end of the day they had decided to go to the local park. Everything was going smoothly, he had felt amazing.

Until suddenly his date had somehow grew 'freaking' wings. Also she had shed her clothes like a fake set of skin and guess what was under, a really provokitive outfit.

Not that Issei did not mind.

He still liked the innocent Yuuma, she was less threatening. Also she did not try to kill him with some kind of red spear. He had thought he would get his first kiss but all of a sudden her mood had changed and a dark aura had started to engulf her.

The cute girl that he had met on the bridge was gone. She was replaced with a sexy killer. A very awesome combo but not in this case. She was trying to kill him afterall.

As the light spear was huddled towards him. His eyes subconsiously closed as he awaited his fate.

'Great, I am about to die. A fucking virgin, well at least I got a peek of some nice oppai.'

The spear was centre metres away from stabbing him in the gut. All of a sudden everything went slow motion for Issei, his mind froze, memories of his life began to flash before his very eyes. From his birth to now. It all resurfaced, even the death of his father. He began to realise, that he had done nothing worth while. All he had ever done was hide behind his pervert facade. Something he had done to hide his true feelings. Something he had done to not feel weak, any more... but the sadness was still their it had never gone away. He had a lot of things he regretted but the thing he really regretted was not being strong enough.

He was ashamed... of himself.

Clang!

Suddenly Issei heard a scream but it was not his. The brunette opened his eyes to see, if he had not been pierced and to his suprise he was unharmed. The only that was harmed was his pants, that was covered in some kind of wet substance.

'But, how?'

"Great, its you again. I am going to enjoy hurting you... because of you I got a mouthful from that damn Azazel about being more civil towards people. That idoit, I will never negiotiate with a filthy devil." said a very angry female, grinding her teeth and clenching her fists as she floated. "Now, time to face your fate, half blooded devil boy."

Issei looked up confusedly at the ranting female as she formed another spear of light. He thought 'Who is she talking about?'

"Listen here and listen good crow wings, I will not die here. You will be the one that dies here... Raynare" said a blonde holding his bleeding leg. There was a large hole inside it. Which was rapidly closing as the boy panted tiredly. His chest rising and lowering in a fluid motion. It was a indication that he was short of breath and breathing hard.

Issei stared at the blonde in shock. He recognised him, it was Naruto Namikaze. The boy he had taken home and thought to be dead. The boy he befriended, at least thats what he thought. Their friendship still had some rough edges... very rough edges. The blonde thought he was a clown, always screaming about his fasination with breasts in public and generally just voicing his thoughts which are dumb. So said the blonde boy... literally.

Raynare stared at them and then snapped "Hah, you could not even kill me when we last met, you ran away!... So what makes you think you can defeat me now?"

Naruto smirked, "Last time we met you caught me off guard. Ever since that day, I have been preparing for this day. I am ready now. So the question you should be asking is... Are you ready?"

Raynare growled and narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy. She was really starting to get pissed off at her opponents over confident attitude. She stared down to him as she floated, his orange sweater and black shorts blowing in the wind. Her eyes widened when she noticed his leg was stained with blood, but there was no sign of any wound... not even a scratch.

'So its true, he really is a Phenex but what would Azazel want from him... doesnt matter right now, I will beat him, Phenex or not. His messing with my plans... speaking of plans. Where is my boy toy by the way?' thought Raynare. She then glanced at Issei who was still sitting frozen in fear. His eyes widened when he noticed his girlfriend was staring at him with a sexy grin. He panicked and then quickly averted his gaze, almost as if it would help.

Naruto noticed Raynare's attention was now aimed at Issei and his eyes widened in fear for his friend. If he did not hurry his friend would be killed. He needed to gain her attention and fast before anyone of them got killed. Even though he did not show it he liked Issei. The perve made the blonde feel normal... even when the pervert ranted on about breasts and girls... much to the discomfort of Naruto. The blonde did not dislike girls and appreciated the female form but to have it on your mind all the time had to be unhealthy. Issei consider them two different things. He believes boobs are individuals and should be treated equally.

As he says "Each breast should be treated equally, you see the left breast and the right breast has its own feel. Exactly like a finger print, it is a one of a kind."

Naruto shook his head at Issei's antics. He needed to focus. The perverts life was on the line here.

The blonde looked at his leg and sighed. The hole had finally closed but a mark remained, its was the same as the scar on his cheek, which had evently dissapeared. One thing was for sure he needed to avoid getting pierced by the fallen angels spears, or any projectile she fired at him.

"Hey, Ray-chan wanna tango or are you to chicken?" said Naruto shaking his leg off of its numbness. His body was not yet use to the new tissue produced by his healing factor.

"You brat, I will kill you!" said the fallen angel flying towards him armed with a spear.

Naruto nodded his head at this. 'Her primary weapon is a spear. She can either use her spear to pierce or throw. So all I have to do is dodge her attempts to attack... but how do I get on the offense when she is flying?'

The blondes thoughts were quickly brought to a halt when he narrowly dodged Raynare's charge, jumping to the left. He then quickly turned towards the direction the fallen had attacked, only for his face to be met with a fist to the face. The punch had knocked him down on his buttocks.

'Lost focus there, better keep my head in the game' thought the blonde massaging his swollen lip. Thinking back to his training as a child he remembered the lesson his mother had forceful imprinted into his brain with violence. "Always, keep your eye on the enemy or at least know the enemies location. Being caught of guard can get you killed."

Naruto picked himself up and commented "You kidding me is that the best you got? Even a gentle breez has more power than you."

This comment seemed to really piss the woman off. She growled loudly and formed a spear of light but this time, the fallen angel added more power. This is evident by the aura of purple surrounding it.

Raynare chuckled darkly and then through the spear with a added force. Which seemed to move at a rapid pace. Its tainted aura, eminating a thunder like sound.

"Take this!"

Naruto smirked, his plan was starting to work. He would anger her just enough for her to drop her guard. And it seemed to be working. All he needed to do his avoid this spear and exploit the flaw in her defense, her wings. If she could not fly she did not have an advantage. Raynare did not look like a person proficient at hand to hand combat. She was more of a long range fighter. Which had many flaws. He secretly thanked his uncle for his wisdom. The man had really taught him well. He could finally put those skills to good use. He would have his first victory over a supernatural being.

His plan just needed to go perfectally as planned.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and quickly dodged the fallen ones projectile attack with little to no effort. Her attacks were so predictable, it was funny but he would not drop his guard. Raynare could be toying with him or maybe she was underestimating him. He would not take the risk, he needed to perform the plan before its to late. Seeing a open in her defense he took out one of his kunai and prepared to take aim at her wings. He only had one kunai and he needed to finish it or he would not have another chance. He would have to come up with another plan, if this one had failed and did not want that. Naruto reeled back his arm and was about to throw his last kunai.

'Time to end this.'

"Somebody help me, I am about to die! Please, I am still a virgin!"

The blonde was surprised by the random outburst and he lost his focus, and narrowly clipped Raynare's right wing. This went unnoticed by the fallen angel who was producing another light spear.

Naruto sighed, "There go's the plan."

The blonde then averted his gaze to Issei and screamed "Get out of here you idiot! I provide a distraction for you and you just sit there. You need to get out of here before you get caught in the crossfire."

Issei stared at Naruto shocked at his friends comment. The blonde had saved his life. Now, he was distracting his killer girlfriend to give him a chance to escape. Or maybe he wanted her for himself. 'It all makes sense now. He wants me to leave so he can have her all to himself. That sneaky blonde bastard. And I treated him like a friend now he wants to steal my girlfriend... killer or not, I had her first. Wait, he called her by her name so he must know her. Naruto must be the boy that she had mentioned at our date. Her ex boyfriend. He wants her back!'

Issei's face turned from pure fear to pure anger. He then thought 'You will not take her away from me, Naruto. I will kick your ass! She is mine and so are her precious oppai'

The brunette picked himself up from the ground, soiled jeans and sweaty sweater but his facial expression remained determined and full of anger. He had a goal on his mind and he was going to accomplish it. He was going to kick Naruto Namikaze's ass.

Raynare growled as Naruto dodged yet another of her attacks effortlessly. The blonde would just not stand still so she could end his pathetic existence or at least injure him. He was so fast. And very agile, like a ninja. He was just impossible to hit. She then thought 'Azazels reports had said he has a minor healing factor and little control of his Phenex flames. It had said nothing of increased speed and agility. Also, why can he jump twice as high as a normal human? There is some much unanswered questions. I will tell the others about this... that is when, I finish off my target.'

Naruto looked at Raynare questionly, when the woman suddenly stopped attacking. 'What is going on, why did she stop?' thought the blonde. Suddenly he felt someone tackle him to ground. It was Issei but why would he attack the blonde? He was suppose to be gone, a long time ago.

"You idiot, what are you doing? I am on your side here!"

"No you are not, you are trying to take her away from me, Raynare is mine!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the perverts words. Still on the ground, Naruto pushed Issei off him forcefully. The blonde then screamed "What hell is wrong with you?! She is trying to kill you, you freaking idiot! Get out of here now!"

"Liar!"

"What do you mean. How am I a liar? All I have been doing is saving your ass!"

Issei answered the blondes by running straight at him with the intention of punching his friend. Raising his fist he threw a right hook to the blondes face only for him to dodge... tripping the boy with his left foot. The pervert landed face first into concrete. He let out a painfilled moan but quickly picked himself up. He was going to attack again but he was stopped when a spear narrowly pasted his chest ripping a massive peace of his sweater, cutting a line across his torso.

The pervert looked wide eyed as he stared up at the person that had almost killed him. Raynare had a smirk on her face, she had finally gotten her targets attention. She just needed to finish him off. She quickly focused more light energy into her hands as it produced a barrage of spears. 'This will definetly finish them off. Sorry Azazel but I will not be bringing you this devil.'

Naruto cringed at the sight of hunderds of light spears. Issei was pissing himself even more. They both shared fearful facial expressions. They also shared the same thought 'Thats a lot of light spears!'

Kakashi also hid wide eyed at the sight of so many destructive projectiles. He had seen what one could do. He feared what hunderds would do. It would completely destroy the park and everyone in it. There was no way for them to escape because of the barrior surrounding them. It could only be destroyed by killing the caster or some outside interference but who would come help them. He did not want to get Kushina involved the woman had enough problems and if she fought her heart condition would become even worse. And he did not want that. Naruto needed his mother without her he did not have any blood relatives. Kakashi viewed the blonde as his own flesh and blood but he knew they did not have any blood relations.

Thats why he needed to stop that fallen angel so he could save Naruto and Kushina because if the blonde got killed his mother would seek revenge. We all know what that would lead to... even more death.

Kakashi took a deep breath and began to channel chakra again. He had not done it in years. For one simple reason it was slowly killing, whoever wielded it. After they had quit working for that... man, it had started to react as a poison to their bodies. It was strange to the silver haired man at first because as he understood Chakra was their life force literally almost like blood, it kept them going.

So they'd decided to not use chakra anymore, it delayed the process to the life span of a normal humans. Which was roughly 70 to 80 years. The normal life span of a chakra being as there former boss said... was 150 to 200 years. Almost double that of a humans.

They did not know why?

All they knew was how to fight. Their boss was a god. He did not mention his name or show his face but apparently he had recreated them from pass beings. Basically reincarnated them to serve him as his dicisples.

Shaking his head of his past thoughts Kakashi focused himself. He was about to pounce when he noticed the barrier was starting to crack at a rapid pace. The cracks were rippling like pulsing veins and breaking vines. Each time a crack appeared Raynare's spears would dissapear, fading away like a sunset until it all was gone.

'How is this happening?' thought Kakashi.

"Who is doing this?! So yourself now."

Suddenly the barrier completely broke earning a loud sound from it, like glass breaking. Everyone flinched at the sound, holding their ears in pain. The breaking barrier had generated a very high frquency that really hurt theire ears.

Naruto recovered first, his healing factor fixing his eardrums. The blonde than put a finger into his ear to get some sound through. Being deaf was not a nice experience for the blonde. He enjoyed hearing things because without sound lifewould be dull, for Naruto that is.

Finally, fully recovering he looked at his surrounding. Everthing was as it was but the sky was not purple because of the barrier. The night sky was finally shining. Looking up at the stars Naruto smiled. He recognised a star, it was their family star as he mom said. His view was however blocked when he saw a figure floating above them. He could not clearly see the person. So did not know if this person was a friend or foe.

The unkown person slowly began to lower down to the ground until its feet finally reached the ground. The person smirked at Naruto, who looked shocked at the sight of the person.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze or should I say Naruto Phenex."

( **Rias** )

Rias Gremory despised "The Phenex," more importantly... She despised Riser Phenex.

Someone who never worked for anything. Someone who always got spoon fed like a undeceiving baby. She couldn't believe she would be marrying a man like that. She refused to believe it. Every fiber, every atom in her delightful body would vibrate in defiance like a electron at the mere thought of it. There had to be away to nullify their marriage contract. She just needed to think it through. She could feel it. The answer was right it front of her.

For the last couple of years that had plagued her mind like a spreading cancer. It would slowly consume her thoughts until that was all she thought about. When she had entered, Kuoh Academy. That had changed. She had put her mind to building her peerage and reputation. So the people of the underworld could see her as Rias Gremory and not the sister of Lucifer.

Everything was going as planned. She was building a strong peerage, one member at a time. The heroine girl was slowly progressing into a strong woman. Someone others looked up too. But as her age started to catch up to her. The date of her wedding was edging closer. She tried to ignore it but she know it was inevitable. Her life would be destroyed. Her hopes of finding true love and becoming a strong independent woman would be burned to the ground before it even took shape. And there was nothing she could do but submit. There was no way she could find away out of this.

The Phenex were known for being arrogant people with superiority complexes. A polar opposite of some of the Gremory family. They treated people as lesser individuals just because they did not have the same wealth and power as them. This attitude also transcended into the treatment of their peerages. Something Rias really hated about them.

She also hated there dishonesty and disrespect to the opposite sex. That most of the males of the Phenex shared in common. That's what really made her scared to become a part of the family.

That's why she needed a way out. Her marrying someone like that, would go against her morals and overall everything she stood for. She wanted to be strong like her brother and mother. People she admired. People she looked up to as a level. That she needed to reach.

She could do it.

Her savior had finally came. In the form of Naruto Namikaze or... Naruto Phenex, son of Lord Phenex and one of the Shinobi assassins that had helped stop the war. She did not know the woman's name but she knew she was powerful. She was regarded as a Ultimate level power by many a people, even Grayfia. The strongest queen. The red head had heard lots of tales of her exploits. As a child, she had admired the woman. For her bravery and confidence. That's why Rias couldn't believe it, why would the woman have any type of relations with a Phenex. There were also reports that had suggested that she was married at the time, as well and living in the underworld.

Why? That was the question.

Rias sat in the Occult Research Lab at her desk, her right elbow on the fine wood and hand on her face, leaning head into it for support. The atmosphere was one of wonder and thought filled silence. Something Rias seemed to be enjoying. It helped her think better, processing information was best suited in a relaxed state of mind. And environment. That's why the lights were off and scented candles were lit instead.

Looking up from staring at the folders in front of her Rias picked up the cup of tea to her left. After taking a quick sip, she sighed. That had really hit the spot. Looking inside her cup she saw the cup was half empty. Rias shrugged her shoulders and downed the entire cup. You could hear the hollow sound of the liquid traveling down her throat.

If her mother and father had caught her drinking anything in such a manner. They would have given her another lecture on being a proper lady. But they weren't here so she could get away with it. One of the reasons she had moved out of the underworld. She would have to be all proper and lady like there. Her being the heiress to the Gremory family made her the centre of everyone's attention. And she did not like it. She wanted to be herself. Live her life get recognition for her accomplishments and not her families.

"Rias? Can I come in?" said a strangely seductive voice, through a closed door. "I hope I am not bothering your stalking of the new boy."

Before the red head could reply a busty female with dark hair, wearing a school uniform entered. The girl smiled at Rias and took a seat across from the girl. Rias had a annoyed look on her face.

"I am not stalking him. He just interests me, Akeno."

Akeno leaned forward and said "If you say so, prez."

Rias shook her head at Akeno. 'The less she knows, the better. My plan with him will not fail.'

"Anyway, what have you found out about our possible new recruit?" said Rias, changing the subject. She didn't need Akeno bothering her about Naruto.

Said girl looked at Rias and frowned. 'What are you not telling me, Rias?' She however quickly smiled, before the red head could notice her disappointed stare. Akeno was worried about her friend. Ever since that Namikaze boy had appeared, she had changed. She slept less, eat less and ignored her duties as the president of her club. And her peerage. That's why she had come. To find out what was the problem. And help her. They were friends after all.

"Rias, we have...

Before Akeno could finish she felt something and her eyes began to widen.

'That power.'

Looking up she saw Rias had gone.

 **Naruto**

"Who are you?!" said Raynare fear filled at the sight of the masked man that had broken her barrier. He was dressed in an all black outfit. His wings were also black in color. He had a large blade strapped to his back. His presence exhaled a powerful aura. That seemed to make every one intimated and also fearful. Kakashi recognised this power.

It was unmistakable.

'What is he doing here?! His suppose to be dead along with everybody else.' thought the man. He was still hiding behind a tree. He wanted to gauge Naruto's strength. However, the sudden appearance of this mysterious masked man would call for him to step in and assist. For he knew his nephew never stood a chance. This man was lethal and deadly. He remembered him from his missions as a assassin. Whence he was still a member of "that group."

"My name is none of your concern, fallen angel?! I am but a weapon. I hide in the shadows and kill in the mist." said the man preparing to pull out his sword. He however stopped. "Kakashi Hatake! My old friend. Show yourself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sudden mention of his uncle. How did this man know his uncles name? Better yet, why was he referring to him as a old friend? His uncle had never mentioned, knowing any devils, or was it fallen angels. This was confusing. What was the difference between the two races anyway. They were all regarded as evil. Also they all had black wings. It was just the spear thingy that was the glaring difference as far as Naruto knew. Then again, he hadn't met many devils or fallen angels. He didn't think he'd like to also. All of those he had met so far had tried to kill him.

For, example Raynare. He didn't know why. All the fallen angel had said was her master wanted him. And if he refused to come, she would kill him. To be honest he was kind of turned on by that. Who wouldn't mind being chased around by a sexy girl?

'No, bad Naruto.'

The blonde snapped out of it just in time to see his uncle walk up to the man. Who was directly in front of him. Issei was somewhere behind him and Raynare was to the left of him on her right knee, panting. Her final attempt at defeating them had really taken a lot out of her. He could see it. Her energy was almost completely drained to its bottom.

'I need to get out of here and quick. Before this bastard kills me. He was powerful enough to break down my barrier. And doesn't even look winded, not even a little. He must be powerful.' thought Raynare. She looked around and saw a opening. The masked man wasn't looking, he was looking at another man. Who had suddenly walked out from hiding behind a tree. This new mysterious man was approaching the masked man. This provide her a big chance to escape. An live to fight another day. She would come for Issei again.

Raynare begrudgingly stood up on both her feet and stretched her wings. She could hear a crack as she did it. The woman grunted at this. Her body was in pain. After her barrier had basically exploded into a thousands pieces. She had been blown to the ground by the sheer force of it. Her body impacting with the hard cement. Her left wing had taken the most damage. It was fine but she would really be feeling it in the morning.

"Time to go...

She was interrupted by a punch to the gut, blood escaped her mouth in spades. Raynare could only cry out in pain at the hard punch to the ribs. The air in her lungs escaped her body like a broken pipe. She fell to her knees and grasped her stomach in pain as she searched for some much need air. She tried to scream but her broken ribs prevented her. As it would only bring more pain to her lungs.

'What power.'

The masked man looked down on Raynare and chuckled. His laughter seemed to make her angery but she could do nothing, she was as powerless as Issei. The predator had become the prey.

She suddenly felt a gloved hand grasp her chin.

"I don't remember saying you could go fallen angel." said the masked man as he crouched down to Raynares level. The fallen angel looked at the man with hate and anger. He chuckled again at this. His laughter was however quickly brought to a end.

Raynare had spat on his masked face. A mix of blood and saliva dripping from the facemask of the tall man. Who was silence after being disrespected by the woman. He seemed to still be contemplating everything.

The man stared into her eyes and she began to fear the worst. He stood up from his crouching position and began to laugh loudly. He had a hand on his belly as he did it. "You're a very feisty one!" said the man as he quickly recoiled and slapped the fallen angel across the face.

He then roughly picked the woman up by her neck and lifted her up into the air. Her feet dangling as she struggled to fight for her freedom. But it was pointless, the mans iron grip was to strong for the woman. She could feel the air began to leave her body and her life as well. Her death was eminent. The end was as close as a step away.

'I am about to die. And I have accomplished nothing. I have never had a purpose. I have never. Felt. Love.'

"That's enough!"

'Who?!'

That was the woman's last thought as she loss consciousness.

"Let go of her, you asshole!"

The man looked surprised at the sudden out burst and turned to the source as he dropped Raynares lifeless body.

"Well, what do we have here. A brave one."

Naruto grunted at the man's response. He knew he never stood a chance. But he couldn't watch as the man brutally killed someone in front of him. Fallen angel or not, nobody deserved to go like that, defense less and broken. It was just wrong.. in the blondes opinion.

"So you don't like seeing someone get killed, huh." said the man with a sinister chuckle. "I am going to have to change that."

Naruto felt fear build up in his gut at that announcement. Who was he going to kill?

Before he could even think of an answer he heard a scream of pain.

It was Issei's.

"Issei!"

That was it.

The final straw.

The masked man felt it, Kakashi felt it... everyone felt it. A dam had broke. And the water flowed out wildly with a ferocious and sinister glare. A sea of energy washed over everybody, bringing shivers to the populace. The ghostly goosebumps made even their hairs stand up in fear. The victims of this tsunami felt weak and couldn't breath without taking large gasps. Even the strongest felt a sweat began to build up in their pores.

They all shared the same thoughts.

'What power?'

 **Underworld**

Sirzechs sat shell shocked. The people around him shared the same sentiment.

The king of the devils stood up from his seat and gestured for everyone to leave. He was to out of breath to say anything. His throat was dry. The lump in his juggler rendering him without speech. The power was too much for the man.

As the individuals tried their best to leave in a civil manner. Sirzechs stood up all but begrudgingly and wiped away the sweat from his eyebrow. He had crimson red hair and was dressed in a black suit.

"Sirzechs, do you feel it? This power is veil and so full of hatred. It is ludicrous."

"Yes, Serafell. I do."

'I wonder who it is? I hope it's someone cute.'

( **Heaven** )

Michael looked wide eyed at his sister, Gabriel. He had golden hair and was dressed in a white robe.

"Who is this?!"

( **Dimension Gap** )

"Interesting."

( **Fallen Angel HQ** )

Azazel sat crossed legged with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I knew it. There is more to this kid than meets the eye!"

( **Unknown Location** )

"So the kid finally unlocked it. Red eyes, keep and eye on him. I don't want him dying. At least not until the extraction."

"Yes, master."

'Now we will see what happens. Will you unlock your past memories or not.'

( **Naruto** )

Naruto screamed in pain as a red energy engulfed him like a cloak. The bubbling energy was boiling like water at its point. And the blonde could feel it, literally. He felt his skin start to ripple and melt of from his face. His teeth grew into fangs, his cheeks started to gain whisker marks, three to be exact. Also his nails grew into claws.

His cloak of energy started to form into a animalistic shape and it had four tails. His entire body was now covered in this red menacingly powerful energy. All that defined him was altered, into the shape of a animal.

A fox.

"Naruto, what's happened to you?" said Kakashi with a gaping mouth. This was not his nephew, this was something else. Something veil, something evil. One thing he knew for sure was that this wasn't Naruto. His nephew did not have this much raw power. The chakra was just rolling off him. It almost had a mind of its own.

"Yes! There is that power!"

'Idiot, his going to get himself killed!'

The masked man pulled his sword out of his abdomen and began a stride towards this beast. Who roared at the man, creating a wild force of wind that up rooted trees and blew Issei's lifeless body across the park into a tree. Kakashi quickly ran towards the body and neatly set his body against the tree. It was the least he could do for the boy.

'Poor kid never stood a chance.' thought Kakashi. 'I need to stop Naruto before he gets to the public. I can't imagine what he'd do there. But how do I stop him, without hurting him?... Dammit, I wish Kushina was here.'

Kakashi quickly ran up to the masked man, who ignored his sudden approach. He instead gripped his sword tightly and held it, pointing towards the beast before him. He seemed to be unfazed by the foxes killing intent and overall threatening appearance.

Kakashi and the man widened their eyes when the creature suddenly went on all fours and disappeared.

'Shit.'

The two men shared glances and nodded as they turned, facing the opposite direction and leaning into each others backs. Kakashi stood ready for action with a kunai in hand. He wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans and steel toed boots. His handsome face looked cold and calculated as he searched for his dangerous nephew.

The masked was doing the same as he removed his mask. To reveal a familiar face to Kakashi. He seemed shocked when his saw the scars on the mans face. What had happened was his thoughts.

"So, Kakashi. Who would have thought you'd have my back after all these years. You were the one that betrayed everyone along with your little entourage." said the unmasked man. "I'd have thought you'd ran away by now."

"Zab...

The silver haired man was interrupted by a beastly scream. Both men felt movement underground and suddenly the rock underneath them erupted revealing four tails of red chakra. Two of them attempted to grab the unmasked man's legs but failed, as the man leaped out of its way. Kakashi was not so lucky and the tails seemed to wrap around his legs, pinning him to the ground.

"Ha, seems all those years has made you rusty!"

Kakashi looked at the unmasked man and narrowed his eyes. Before he could escape, he was attacked by the beastly Naruto. Who began to chew down on him like a lion on a springbok.

The unmasked man laughed in delight at the scene before him. He then said "I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight Kakashi. You put our race to shame."

"Really?"

The man shook slightly at the sudden voice coming from behind.

It was Kakashi, in the flesh. But, how had he escaped the jaws of that monster. The unmasked man looked at the silver haired man and then back at where he had been, to find that the beast was now chewing on a log.

'Ah, substitution. The oldest trick in the book.'

( **Rias** )

As the crimson princess of the Gremory family began to form a magic circle. She felt a pull.

'What is this?'

A request.

The busty girls eye's narrowed. It was coming from the park. And so was that power she had felt. It was immense, unlike she'd ever felt before. She did know who.. or what it could be, that was generating that level of power. It was filled with hatred.

Her thoughts were telling her to avoid it but her heart. It was giving her another story. It was telling her to pursue the power. Also, she could feel another faint energy. It felt familiar. Almost as if it was deeper than the dark energy she felt. Strangely it also felt, even more powerful... but pure, in a way.

"Prez, did you feel that?" said Akeno, snapping her king out of her stupor. Rias then nodded her head. Who could not, she could imagine her brother felt it as well. It was just so overwhelming.

"Should, I summon the others prez?" questioned the busty female. She was referring to the rest of her peerage members. Kiba and Konecko. They were busy doing there regular requests. The Knight was helping out a old lady, who was sickly and Konecko was cosplaying with a anime fanatic.

"No, we can do this on our own." declined Rias. "We are only going to take a look. And recruit ourselves a new member."

( **Naruto** )

Kakashi ducked under a claw slash with kunai in hand. He then withdrew another kunai with his other hand and through it at his nephew. Who roared hatefully, this created a sound wave that redirected the kunai back towards his uncle. That blocked the sharp object with a kunai of his own, that he had been holding.

The silver haired man, jumped onto a nearby tree, using it as a springboard to propel himself over the head of his chakra enhanced nephew, front flipping while throwing an array of smoke bombs at the beasts feet.

Kakashi landed into a crouching position, backing facing Naruto. He turned around still in a crouching position then withdrew multiple kunai that was wrapped in explosive tags.

Looking into the smoke for a bit, he pondered 'Naruto, what happened to you. Was this the power you were keeping at bay? I had thought it was your Phenex...

 **Boom!**

 **Roar!**

Naruto appeared out the smoke fuming in rage. Kakashi out of reflex threw multiple kunai at his nephew. The small blades pierced into the boy's chakra cloak, ever so slightly enough for it to stay the there. That was all he need after all.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the boy appeared behind his uncle, electing a gasp. This didn't go unnoticed by the fox, who smirked as he began to wrap his claws around the silver haired man. He bite his teeth as he felt his bones being crushed in a menacing bear hug.

He tried searching, scrapping and shaking for release but none came, his nephew was to powerful. He tried to breath properly but it would be futile.

Kakashi heard a sizzling sound.

"The kunai." he whispered.

The explosive tags attached to his kunai had pierced into his nephew, and was beginning to count down.

"Shit."

The silver haired man rarely lost his cool but today was a exception. His, nephew was about to squeeze the life out of him and he was about to explode as well from the explosive tags he had stolen from Zabuza Momochi. The masked man, who had disappeared. He didn't know where to and he didn't know why. The main focus at time was to really, save his nephew.

That was ten minutes ago.

Now he was in deep danger.

He didn't know what to do, his chakra was out, his weapons... everything. He didn't have anything to defend himself with, and no one to help. The man was defeated and hurt.

He felt weak.

He was called the perfect assassin in his time with "that man."

People feared, hated and despised him with a passion. He was the dark horse. The one, you would look to finish the job, in and out. No sound, no blood, no evidence... They called him the boogie man. A cold stone faced killer with remarkable stealth abilities.

If his enemies saw him now, they'd laugh, literally.

"Stop that, now!"

'What?'

Kakashi stared at the person standing in front of him from a short distance. His eyes widened in shock. It was Raynare, she was suppose to be dead after what the unmasked man had done. He had seen the life escape her body with his own eyes.

"How is this possible?" thought Kakashi. He was still in the iron grip of his nephew. The man felt the pressure begin to lessen as he saw Naruto begin to look at the fallen angel that had interrupted him.

Raynare noticed this and began to step back slowly. She was fearful of the boy.

'What happened to him?' thought Raynare, her mouth gaping. She felt the pressure and killing intent begin to build. Naruto's complete attention was now focused onto the woman that stood before him.

He tossed his battered and scarred uncle a few feet into the air like a bunch of leftovers and roared again but this time it was more subdued.

Kakashi laid there grunting in pain. His clothes were almost completely burned off and his skin light red in color. He was beaten easily by his nephew. And he blamed himself for it, if he had kept his skills up to scratch there little fight would have ended a whole lot differently.

"Stay back, go away stay back!"

 **Roar!**

As Raynare stepped back Naruto stepped forward. This was the trend... until the fallen angel had been backed into a tree. Naruto a mere four steps away.

Raynare screamed "Please, stay back! Stay away."

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Four ste...

Naruto stopped mid step, his face inches away from Raynares and sniffed the air. The fallen angel looked suspicious at the chakra covered boy then slowly turned her back to him, facing the tree behind him.

Her eyes almost popped out when she saw the tree had covered in explosive tags.

 **Boom!**

 **A/N: Thats all folks**.


	3. Allegiance To The Pain

**Chapter 3** :

 ** _Bomb!_**

That was the last sound she heard as the explosive tags went off, creating a thunderous shock and destructive explosion, destroying all in close proximity including the tree it was attached too. It turned a once strong stem into nothing but pieces of wood and large splinters.

Raynare had thought it was the end for her, she couldn't feel her body or her mind it was curled up, in a protective state in an attempt to shield herself from the explosion that had occurred before her very eyes. She knew it wouldn't have mattered the tags would have blown her to pieces. She was suppose to be dead, her life forfeit but she was still amongst the living, somehow. She didn't feel it in her mind or body, she felt it in her heart.

She felt hope, she felt protected and strong like she had felt years ago as an angel under the biblical god.

The warmth was back.

Opening her eyes she half expected to be back in heaven. Those dreams were pushed aside when she saw something, she'd never seen in her life. The boy she had attempted to kidnap and kill on many occasions had saved her life, Naruto was it... he had put his own body on the line for her. The blonde was standing in front of her, his back facing her and arms extended to take the damage she was suppose to receive. His chakra cloak was gone, the dreadful aura had faded away.

Naruto turned around and chuckled, "Are you okay?"

Raynare stood speechless at the blonde boys heroism, "How, what are you doing?"

"It was nothing," said the blonde falling to his knees, he was about to fall face first into the dirt when, Raynare caught him. She held the blonde up in a bear hug, her head looking over his shoulder at the large crater caused by the explosive tags.

'Who did this?'

That was the question lingering on her mind as her face transformed, looking with worry for her life and for the blondes that had saved her. She had never cared about any bodies well-being but her own in a long time. The woman didn't know why but she just felt it deep down, not that she would admit it to anyone especially to the blonde boy.

"Well, what do we have here? A weak fallen Angel and a half blood devil sharing an embrace. I haven't seen something so disgusting in a longtime," said a voice Raynare instantly recognized.

That voice belonged to the masked man. The fallen angel began to shiver in fear at being called weak by the man that had almost killed her. Naruto, who had been half conscious, hugged the woman. She seemed to calm down a little bit by the contact of another person.

Opening his eyes Naruto attempted to stand up on his own two feet surprising Raynare as he pulled her to her feet as well. The fallen angel took notice and supported the half devil in his mission. After various failed attempts they finally got to their feet.

Naruto's left arm slung over Raynares shoulders. The blonde was considerably taller than her so she had to wrap her arms around his waist to keep him in place. Her head was just under his armpit.

The unmasked man chuckled, "Well, you just won't give up, fox boy. You are just as persistent as your accused father. Well, I tried to end you quickly and that didn't work, so I'll just to do this nice and slow."

The unmasked man removed his large sword from his back and began to position himself for an attack on the two people he had just attempted to kill with an array of explosive tags. Raynare looked discouraged at what she saw and muttered, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "I guess I'll tell you, since you will be dead in a few seconds. My name is Zabuza Momochi."

The newly named Zabuza charged at Raynare and Naruto, sword reared with the full intent of disembodiment. And with a threatening cry of effort the swordsman slashed horizontally at the feet of the fallen angel and half devil.

 **"Move Boy!"**

Naruto widened his eyes and out of reflex, pushed Raynare to the side also while jumping into the air... dodging the blade with ease. Zabuza widened his eyes mid slash and lifted his right foot to kick the landing blonde into the chest, planting his sword into the ground like an anchor to add some extra force. He smirked when he'd hit his target square in the chest. The force of the kick propelled the blonde several meters into the air, blood and oxygen escaping his open mouth.

He groaned in pain loudly at that attack. He could feel a few cracked ribs but he shook it off. He needed to protect Raynare by defeating this Zabuza, immediately. Naruto's eyes narrowed at his target as he formed a hand sign that instantly felt familiar to him.

 ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_**

 ** _Poof_**

Suddenly another two blondes appeared out of no where each one had a grin on their faces. The original grinned as well as he looked at the two clones, one was at his left, the other at his right. They nodded their heads at each other, agreeing in a way. The two screamed "lets do this," as they held onto the original and a few seconds later then threw him at Zabuza. Naruto corked his right fist back and attempted to punch the swordsman. Who using the flat side of his large blade, blocked the blondes punch but what he didn't expect was the power the punch packed. Zabuza felt his feet sink into the ground, creating a crater that looked like a spider web.

'How is this weak child suddenly so strong?!'

Zabuza decided to call it quits. The assassin pushed Naruto away with his sword and jumped back, dropping his sword to stretch his arms and legs. The Namikaze seriously packed one hell of a punch, that attack was testament to it.

Naruto landed on his feet, the two clones of his landing a second later and disappearing into a cloud of smoke. The blonde stared at his hands... he was shocked at what he had just done.

'Where did this, this p-power come from?'

He had just created two clones of himself and punched a crater into the ground. Something he'd never thought he would be able to do... ever. He knew he was stronger than most humans, but what he had just done was just plain super human and he didn't even know how he had did it. It just came out of no where, almost as if he had done it already like he knew it all the time, it was just that he had somehow forgotten.

"I don't know if this is your devil blood acting up but that technique you used is definitely not magic, that's chakra," said Zabuza. He had his sword back in his hands, resting over his shoulder.

"Chakra, what are you talking about?"

The assassin chuckled and shook his head, "Now, where would the fun be in you telling that now."

Naruto grunted, clenching his fist, "Well then I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

"That's much better."

( **Kakashi** )

"So, finally unlocked some of his memories," said the silver haired man to himself. He sat, body spilled against a rock, a fair distance from where his nephew stood geared up for a fight.

After being slapped aside by the powered up blonde he had hobbled over to a lone rock in the now half destroyed Kuoh Park.

He wondered, 'Where did all that power disapear too? Huh, well whatever happened to it, I just hope it doesn't resurface.'

Kakashi has never seen such raw chakra in his life, it was so veil and impure. It still sent chills down his back when he thought about it. He didn't know why the man was after his nephew but he was sure that whoever had sent was a dangerous and very resource filled person because Zabuza services didn't come cheap.

Then again none of the people that work for that man came cheap; he could support that since he was one of them for most of his life.

( **Naruto** )

Raynare was overwhelmed at the sight before her, Naruto was fighting at a level she'd never thought he could reach.

She'd seen him like any other ungrateful human with a powerful sacred gear they never knew they had but he was much more than that. As she laid on the ground having been pushed down she looked on as the two fighters fought intensely.

They exchanged blows dishing out an equal amount of pain at the expense of the other.

Naruto was suddenly put on the offensive when Zabuza began slashing violently with his sword. The blonde kept dodging and this frustrated the assassin. It became clear to him that Naruto had a major speed advantage.

After jumping over a leg sweep from Zabuza, the blonde Namikaze countered with a roundhouse kick in the face of the trained killer. That kick seemed to open his defence for an attack. Naruto seized the opportunity fully and in a quick flurry of punches and kicks.

He formed a combo, first by punching the man square in the face with his right fist then what he followed shortly after with an attack on his jaw with his left fist. He then swept the man off his feet with a leg sweep and finally ending with a powerful kick to chest of the man still in mid air.

This sent Zabuza rolling in the dirt until he finally came to a halt. He stood up weakly, using his long sword to support himself. Naruto smiled at the sight before him, he had finally hurt the black haired assassin. It was clearly displayed by the way he bleed from his mouth and his short breath.

"Don't get full of yourself kid, this only just the beginning," interrupted the man chuckling evilly. "You are about to find out why I am called Demon of the Mist."

That was the last words the blonde heard as the entire park was covered in mist, Zabuza faded all while laughing which almost certainly promised pure terror and pain for him. He shivered in the cold but still he stayed in his fighting stance, that was all he could do he had lost his ability to see after all.

He cursed loudly when he was pushed from behind and then punched in the face. This continued for five minutes and he was getting frustrated by it. The assassin was toying with him and he hated it.

So he just began to wildly swing at anything even though he knew he was hitting nothing but air. He kicked and punched but nothing was connecting with anything. He screamed out in frustration as he did. And what made it worse was Zabuza laughing at him in the process.

"Not so tough now are we kid," said the man still chuckling to himself.

Naruto gave no reply instead he just stood their taking a quick breather. Until he felt all that oxygen escape his lungs.

The assassin had punched him in the abdomen, adding to the array of bruises he already had collected from the man.

He had a blue eye, busted lip, a few cracked ribs and multiple other minor injuries he couldn't even pronounce. Zabuza was doing good on his word to kill him nice and slow, and he knew it.

The blonde held onto his pecks as he stood left fist raised. He was starting to panick, if he didn't get out of the mist he was going to get killed one way or another. Being killed slowly was an excruciatingly painful experience. And the assassin was not even delivering any form of lethal blows. He was just using his fists and it made him fear filled for what is to come.

Naruto deciding not be there when it happened dashed forward not caring where he was going, the only thing he sought out was an escape from the mist. Zabuza laughed as the blonde tried to escape his technique. Naruto could see a clearing in the mist, Raynare was sitting on the ground with worry on her face. When she saw the blonde she instantly perked up and waved to indicate her presence to him.

Naruto was about to make it out of the mist when suddenly he was dragged back into it the mist by his feet as he fell onto the ground. He clawed and screamed but it was to no avail. The two Zabuza's were to strong for him.

When they finally came to a halt, letting go of Naruto's legs. They laughed at him and taunted him with rude remarks. As he tried to stand up he was pushed back down to his feet, he tried this multiple times but it would just end in him getting pushed back down by one of the Zabuza's who looked to be enjoying it.

"Where's that fire now boy? I thought you said you were going to make me talk," said the man while he continued to push the boy down, who kept getting back up. "You're a disappointment, I have seen rats with more will. All that power and you don't even know how to use it, pity you could have beaten me but you are to weak willed."

This comment struck Naruto deeply and he just stayed there laying on the ground, unmoving. The assassin was right he was to weak willed to ever accomplish anything. Let alone beat him in a fight, that required strong will and determination. He was lacking that in spades, he had the power but lacked the mentality to strike for victory. That's why he always ended up second best. It was a painful pill to swallow but it was the truth and it hurt, a lot.

Zabuza saw the lost will of the boy and smirked, he'd finally broken the boy's will. Now he could finish his job and kill the boy. However he'd take his time first, who said a guy couldn't enjoy his job.

He was after all a true born killer. The man had told him so. Even though he'd been betrayed by him. The man never lied to him in his face, he got other people to do it for him.

'I promise you master, when I am done with this mission for the Phenex's I'll come for you and get my sweet vengeance,' thought Zabuza clenching his fists.

As the mercenary thought about this his doppelgangers were at work slowly dissecting Naruto kick by kick. The blonde boy just laid their taking all the damage and screaming in agony. His entire body was a war field of bruises, littered in scars and swollen limbs.

Raynare sat on the grass in Kuoh Park just outside the cloud of mist that Naruto was currently trapped inside with a look of shock and fear on her face. All she heard was the screams of her saviour, his pain and his terror. It made her feel vulnerable and weak, she knew she could do nothing. She didn't have the power.

'There has to be something, I can do,' wondered the women as she was clenching her fists. 'I have got to think of something, I can't let him die like this... he saved my life.'

While the fallen angel was left to her own thoughts, Naruto was being brutally kicked repeatedly in multiple areas. He could felt numb and weak, it pained every and even in places he never knew could pain.

Zabuza was in his element, the assassin was laughing to himself as he heard his clones dishing out punishment mercilessly.

Both clones grinned to themselves as they proceeded to stomp on the blonde boy with out remorse or regret.

Naruto just laid their helplessly taking everything like a sponge. His screams were starting to fade due to his lungs being cleared of air by Zabuza's clones. The two doppelgangers suddenly stopped and just stood there, they then faded into nothing but water.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, they'd finally stopped he could rest now. Or so he thought, the blonde tried to stand up but he was kicked in the stomach causing him to tumble and then land on his back in a heap of coughs. He felt a foot on his chest, grinding him down to the ground.

"Hey, boy this is getting boring lets move on to the next course of actions."

The blonde muttered, "What are you talking about... you've already won?"

"Yeah, I know but it will be so much more fun including someone else," insisted Zabuza. "Maybe that fallen angel, you seem to like so much. Yes that will do just fine!"

Naruto immediately jolted up at the mention of the fallen angel, gripping the assassins foot with his hands and then tossing him into the air, the man landed on his back with a noticeable loud thud. "Don't you dare touch her, I'll never forgive you if you do," exclaimed Naruto gripping his fists.

He seethed when Zabuza just laughed at him, "Like, I care what you think about me, you can't even defend yourself let alone someone else."

"All that power and yet you are to scared to use it," said the assassin disappointedly as he appeared in front Naruto and lifted him off his feet by his neck. "Maybe, when I am done with you... I'll pay that hot mom of yours a visit and have a good time with her. I have always wanted to indulge myself in that woman."

There was complete silence after that announcement.

( **Ria** **s** )

The princess of house Gremory materialized to see a almost completely destroyed park. A dead Issei, a fallen angel, a middle aged man and a large mist cloud that covered most of the surrounding area. Rias looked to Akeno who shared the same curiosity, they were wondering what had happened to the power that they'd sensed early. Was it gone or hiding somewhere?

They didn't know but they knew they would have to stay on guard for any attacks. Anything could happen at this moment in time.

"Akeno could you watch my back as I perform the ritual," ordered Rias of her busty queen, who ignored the forwardness of the request and nodded her head affirmatively.

Rias seeing the seriousness on Akeno's face, nodded as well and walked over to Issei whose body was neatly sat against a tree. Her shoes clamped on the pavement of the pathway and then faded into the grass. Having finally reached the brunette Rias had a visible frown on her face. The boy seemed to be dead.

This was upsetting to the girl, she had invested time in finding a servant with a powerful sacred gear and having finally found one she had expected to get one. She hoped the pervert still had some life force left over, if didn't have enough there would be no bringing him back.

However not to be discouraged Rias summoned a few pieces and stared at it for a while, she was deciding which piece to choose for the pervert. There was a knight, rook, bishop and all pawns to chose from. She'd have to pick wisely, a devil was only allowed one set of evil chess pieces unless circumstances allowed it. She adopted a thought filled expression on her pretty face and then..

She settled on a rook.

Placing it on his chest. Rias stepped back and recited the magic words but nothing happened, no glow... no nothing. The girl scrunched her nose and tried another piece, a standard bishop. Her frustration was further ignited when it didn't work the piece just sat on his chest like the fly's gathering around the cavity in his gut.

She did everything perfectly again but nothing seemed to be happening, strange. The red head tried using the knight but it had the same affect. Nothing happened. After a sigh she wondered to herself, 'What am I doing wrong? I said the right word,s used the right amount of magic and everything but nothing seems to be happening.'

Looking at her hand Rias thought, 'Of course, I'll use the pawns!'

The girl did everything that was required of her and smiled when it worked perfectly, a bright light shone brightly surrounding her and Issei in the glow. When the light died down, it revealed the comfortable sight of a breathing Issei and one relieved king.

( **Naruto** )

The blonde Namikaze was filled with rage at what Zabuza had just said he would do to his mother. He just couldn't allow this to happen. He wouldn't allow it, the most important woman in his life to be even touched by such... a scam bag. He'd make sure it never happened.

Naruto seethed with his bloody mouth. He needed to stay focused, he adopted a look of raw determination on his face narrowing his eye's at the assassin that held him by his neck in an iron grip, grinning with satisfaction. The blonde closed his eyes and held onto the man's left hand with his right and left hand held together.

What happened next shocked Zabuza. A blue glow started to surround the blonde. He could see it even in the mist, it was just that bright. The trained killer had to shield his eyes at the glow.

Next the unexpected occurred, Zabuza began to sweat buckets, the heat was reaching unbearable heights his skin was start to turn red. He unshielded his eye's to witness the blue flames that now engulfed the blonde boy's entire body similar to the cloak he had with the image of a fox but this cloak was different. It wasn't chakra it was Phenex flames, pure flames. Zabuza threw the blonde as far away as he could and then looked at the hand that he had used to choke the blonde not with. It was burnt, the skin was singing from the heat.

The assassin screamed out in agony.

To Naruto this was music to his ears. He wouldn't allow the man to touch anyone in his family, especially his beloved mother. To accomplish that... he had to first, get out of the mist even with the blue flames that covered him he could only see a few metres in front of him. And that would not suffice.

He got into a fighting stance when the voice of his attacker echoed throughout the mist. This put him on red alert, he quickly slipped into a fighting stance, confidence and determination radiating off him. He had the advantage, as long as he had the cloak the man couldn't touch him and he could see a bit better. He just needed to escape the mist also while drawing the assassin with him.

"Kid, you got me good there but what you did to me, I'll pay back two times as much, you half blood bastard!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. 'Does he have a plan or is he just that delusional?'

"We'll see about that," said Naruto calling the assassin's bluff. That was all he could do. Wait for what is to come and counter attack at the right time. If the man was indeed bluffing then he would go on the attack first but if the man wasn't bluffing which he highly doubted. He'd have to take that attack and wing it from there. It was simple logic.

A few second's later he heard footsteps sneaking from behind him and he turned around chucking a ball of fire at the figure he guessed was Zabuza. He was discouraged when the man melted into nothing but steam. The blonde narrowed his eye's, 'If only it were so easy.'

Shifting back into his previous fighting stance. He then hesitantly took a few steps forward all while still holding his defenses, he needed too. It was kill or be killed, he preferred option one. The blonde moved his head to the right when he heard foot steps rapidly circulating around but what put him off was the fact that it was also coming from his left. The ability of vision was lost to him so he had to exercise his ears and hearing for a threat. What was strange was the fact that his hearing had improved immensely.

He'd have to look into that later but now dodging the incoming probably sharp objects was the main objective.

Naruto back flipped twice then ducked. In the process avoiding the multiple kunai that was aimed at various weak points in his body. He was quickly put on defense again when a punch was about to connect with his face. Dodging by moving his head slightly to the right, he countered with a roundhouse kick to the ribcage of his offender. The blonde was caught of guard when his coming counter was blocked with a large sword. Even with his cloak of flames the long sword handled like a champ.

Zabuza seeing the blondes slip in demeanor, cried out as he lifted his blade pushing the boys leg back causing him to spin back a few steps. The assassin capitalised on this and jumped forward holding his sword with both hands. He slashed down fully intending to split the blonde into two halves.

Naruto would not have that. So he out of pure survival desperation still in mid spin punched the flat right side of the sword, causing it to narrowly miss him.

The blonde was not out of the woods yet because Zabuza being the more experienced of the two used this momentum to spin around, attempting to behead the boy. The attempt was met with a narrow duck, cutting a single strand of hair atop the blonde boys head. He was not allowed to breath when the assassin slashed at him in the form of an x as he tried to backup from the recent attempt at his life.

Quickly the blonde moved to the left and then the right dodging again. The assassin continued to hack and slash at him for a few minutes but to the frustration of the killer he couldn't get the blonde, he was to fast. And the handicap of him not being able to punch or kick the brat because of the flames that were covering him like a suit of armour were not helping.

He was no slouch with his sword but his fighting style required him to use set random kicks and punches as well. Zabuza deciding to call close combat, a lost cause jumped back a few metres. He needed a little space to perhaps formulate a plan and a brief take breather, fighting with a long sword took its toll.

Naruto losing sight of his offender, locked onto his pumping heart beat and shallow breathing pattern. Locating the man, the blond subconsciously pumped chakra into his coils boosting his speed.

He caught Zabuza by surprise when he suddenly appeared in front of the man demonstrating amazing speed. The blonde proceeded to put together a rapid succession of punches and kicks. He delivered two quick jabs to the assassins sternum puncturing his lungs slightly, he then continued his assault by punching the lower rib of the man swiftly causing the killer to contract from the blow. Naruto continued with a hard knee to the same lower rib, thrice. Ending with a high kick under the jaw. This kick caused the black haired man to elevate quite a high distance into the air.

Landing onto his back with his sword slipping out of his hand. He laid there groaning in pain. The mist that he had created faded away, this made Naruto sigh in relief.

He was finally out of the horrid mist. His vision was back, he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at the man that he had just defeated in a combo taught to him by his father. When he was five he'd learnt it as way to decapitate his opponents. Of course the blonde never thought he'd have to use it because it required amazing speed and precision, abilities he did not have until recently.

The blonde boy had known of his power over fire since he was six but he did not know that it was devil power. After recently finding out from his mother he was a half devil. He was still sum what shocked. However he was even more surprised at the power boost he'd suddenly gotten. He felt like a veteran on the battleground and it shocked him every time he dodged or came up with a counter.

It was almost out of reflex when he every time dodged a punch or sword sweep. He wondered when this upgrade of his overall combat game had occurred, all he remembered was seeing Issei get impaled by Zabuza's sword and then almost waking up to take the damage of the explosion. Everything was still so fuzzy to him. And having to fight the one that had set the explosives immediately after taking some much damage wasn't helping puzzle together the chunk of memory missing from his mind.

He decided he'd have to figure that out later.

Naruto stared at his attire and frowned, his clothes were in tatters he'd certainly get a mouth off from his mother now. Well, at least their were no visible bruises of his body. And his favourite shoes were still in tact.

"Naruto, is that you?"

The blonde turned to see his uncle hobbling over to him. His right arm wrapped around his abdomen as he dragged his left foot along. His eye smile never wavered as he approached his nephew. Naruto however didn't share the same feeling, their was a look of worry on his face.

He questioned, "What happened to you uncle?"

Kakashi paused for a second and lied, "While you were knocked out, I fought Zabuza and picked up a few knocks here and there. I guess I am a bit rustier than I thought but don't worry I'll recover."

Naruto scrunched his nose in suspicion but when he puzzled it together it made some sense to him.

He still wondered, 'How did I get knocked out though?'

The blonde left it, he'd ask questions later. Zabuza was still alive amongst the living. As long as the man was alive he had someone out their that wanted to kill him. And frankly he wasn't up for that. He would kill Zabuza but first he'd beat some information out of the assassin.

Naruto walked over to the man and crouched down looking into the eyes of the man as shivered in pain. He was desperately searching for air. His lungs were being slowly suffocated by his punctured sternum and lower rib. Zabuza was blooding from the inside, death coming imminently. The door was open and he was slowly walking into it. And could not do anything about it. Well their was one thing but that would be a bad idea.

"You said you'd answer my questions... who sent you start talking," claimed the blonde looking at the face of the assassin who tilted his head to the side avoiding the gaze of the boy that had defeated him in one brutal combo.

Zabuza scoffed at the boy and spat, "I'd rather drink piss from a shoe."

An angry Naruto lifted the larger man up by his collar with both hands and held him in place. "Answer me now or I will beat it out of you, you bastard!"

Zabuza cringed, he felt the heating radiating off the blonde and it was very repulsive.

"I don't answer to a brat."

"Well this brat is about to kick your ass, again," argued Naruto. He was losing his patience with the man. He needed answers.

Zabuza huffed, "Oh... well let's go for round two."

"What are you talking about?"

The trained killer grinned. Kakashi saw a blue glint in the mans eyes and warned, "Naruto get back!"

The blonde in turn gave his uncle a questioning glance. However suddenly he was pushed back by a powerful eruption of chakra. Landing on his back a few metres away from Raynare. She'd been staring at the scene before her unable to move, her energy was almost completely drained causing a huge hindrance in her ability to move.

Lifting himself up Naruto and Raynare shared a quick glance. The blonde nodded his head at the fallen angel who understood what he was asking. Are you okay? She nodded back the boy who smiled at her in satisfaction. The fallen angel averted her gaze to the side hiding her small smile.

"Uncle, do you think you can get Raynare out of here?"

Kakashi was confused and conflicted by that request. 'Isn't that the fallen angel that tried to kill him?'

He glanced at her then at Naruto nodding his head, he'd trust his nephew's judgement. However, if she tried anything. He'd finish it in one fatal blow.

Kakashi walked up to Raynare, eye smiling at her then picking her up bridal style, he found it difficult at first but quickly adjusted. Next he began his trek away from the battle field, not be for giving one last glance to his nephew... silently promising that he would return to help. He knew the blonde was much stronger than before but many times experience trumped over power.

Naruto eyes on his uncle and frenemie, adopted a stone faced gaze as they disappeared within the trees.

Zabuza cleared his throat, "It's futile trying to save them. They will eventually die after I kill you."

"Are you going to keep talking or are we gonna fight?"

The assassin feeling mocked by the boy's comments went in first. And in a rapid burst of speed he cleared the gap between them in less than five second's. The blue chakra aura that surrounded him leaving streaks behind. Zabuza then opted for a right handed punch to the stomach which was pushed away by the left palm of the blonde. Before the boy could launch his attack a sharp elbow connected with his nose cracking it in an instant. The blonde reared back holding his nose in pain.

Zabuza took advantage of the boy and quickly pushed the blonde to the ground with a double palm strike to the chest, causing the boy to gasp out in pain. The assassin didn't stop his relent there, he pulled out a kunai from his pouch, then channeling chakra into the tool he aimed to stab the heart.

Naruto widened his eye's and hastily rolled to his left but Zabuza wasn't having that. The same kunai he had, had in his hand he threw at the head of the blonde. Naruto knew he could not avoid this so opted for the option that would cause less damage. Moving his head to the left, the blade instead of piercing into his head, it sliced through his ear, landing next to him.

The blonde flinched in pain but remained focused, quickly jumping to his feet, holding the bleeding ear.

"Let me hear that big mouth of yours rant on, I am all ears," remarked the assassin. Who now held his sword on his back. "A word of advice boy, appearances can be deceiving. You suspected, I was done for... look now I am kicking your ass."

Naruto grunted, the assassin was right he'd assumed after using his best hand to hand combat move that he'd won. When all along he was only scraping at the surface of the mans true power. It sent a chill down his back when he thought about it. He was out of ideas and out of killer blows.

"Time to dance."

Naruto stood staring Zabuza straight in the eye. He was weighing up his chances of victory and it seemed some what slim. He was hopelessly out of ideas. It made him regret not training a lot more.

"Need help," inquired a familiar voice.

Turning around the blonde gazed into the eyes of his uncle, who smiled at him. He seemed relaxed, to relaxed. Judging by the mans body language he assumed that a plan was in order. He hoped it was a good one because Zabuza seemed unwounded. He didn't know how he had recovered but he needed to end the fight, now. It was beginning to drag on and he was getting winded slightly.

"Please tell me you have a plan uncle?"

"What plan?"

Naruto face palmed himself at his uncles response. He always seemed oblivious about the world around him and it rubbed many people the wrong way.

Kakashi chuckled at his nephew and apologized, "Just pulling your tail, of course... I have a plan."

"What is it?"

The man responded, "Simple we are going to take his chakra."

"Okay and then?"

"He dies."

Naruto nodded but with a glint of hesitance.

The blonde turned to the assassin, who was stretching his arms... waiting for their attack. His body was still flaring with a blue aura but not as bright as it previously was.

He recalled, "What is chakra?"

"No time to explain, let's go."

Naruto screamed, "Wait, how do I steal his chakra?!"

Kakashi answered, "Leave that part to me, just put you hands on my shoulders and listen."

The blonde complied and did as he was structured.

"Now, this will be tiring but it won't kill you," warned Kakashi, making Naruto nod back and focus. "Close you're eyes, and look deep inside of your soul and search for something warm."

His nephew smiled when he had found it, without looking Kakashi knew he had done it. "Now, pull that power out as hard as you possibly can."

Suddenly a burst of blue energy erupted from his body, spirally around him. The blue flames, that had surrounded him was ignited into a hybrid, between chakra and pure flames. And it was starting to form around Kakashi like the cloak his nephew had.

"Uncle, this is amazing."

The silver haired man said nothing, he just smiled at him.

'This child is truly a progidy,' thought the taller man.

"Alright now channel as much into me as you can."

Zabuza smirked at the two as they did their thing. 'Looks like the legendary Naruto has finally unlocked his chakra. I'll use this opportunity to steal me some of that. I will need it when, I come for the boss.'

The assassin closed his eyes and second's later his body erupted into more chakra. Similar to that of Naruto but a lot less potent. Zabuza held his right hand out and waited for Kakashi and Naruto.

The silver haired man smiled 'His falling for it, great.'

"Now, Naruto push!"

Both boy and man screamed in unison as tendrils of chakra made their way over to, a still smirking Zabuza Momochi. What happened next surprised Kakashi. The assassin Zabuza was doing the same as them and they were now stuck in a tug of war for each other lives. Who ever lost would die, their life force would be drained. Kakashi feared, that he nephew wouldn't be able to handle it... having only just unlocked his power.

Unknown to him, Naruto was doing pretty well, the man had forgotten the blonde could replenish his chakra at a rapid pace like a flowing river that instantly filled any fault.

As they struggled, the landscape was almost being reshaped. The trees were being uprooted, benches drifting away, and kids parks as well. Grass and sand were kicking up a storm. It was clearly a battle that would have a lasting effect.

Suddenly the unexpected happened.

 ** _Chidori!_**

Zabuza gasped out in pain, looking down to his chest he saw a hand, Kakashi's hand.

"But, how?"

The silver haired man pulled his hand out swiftly and explained, "Well this is how it happened, while you were distracted by your ego... I made a shadow clone that went to Naruto. I knew my clone wouldn't have enough chakra to sustain and partake in the our little tug of war, so instead I used Naruto's chakra. After that I saw my plan was working, all I needed to do was sneak around and take you out."

Zabuza huffed, coughing up blood. He felt defeated, it was clear by the expression on his face. He'd lost but was unsatisfied by the way he went out. The assassin had always expected to go out in a blaze of glory. That was his plan after all. To go out of the land of the living having destroyed his creator or at least having wounded him, if only a little bit. He had taken away his previous son after all. That's why he was building up a large sum of funds to hire an army to storm upon that dreadful man that had pulled a once over on everyone but he could not now, it was all over because of his over confidence.

"I'd expect nothing less from you. You were always the smartest of us two."

Kakashi said nothing and just watched as his old friend fell to his knees and after that face plummeted into the dirt. The silver haired man bowed his head as he saw the man started to slowly loss his breath.

"Promise me, this Kakashi... destroy him for me... He killed my son. And did so much damage to all of us. He needs to be destro..."

Those were the last words he said as the life faded from his body.

These words lingered into his mind and stuck like gum.

 _Destroy, him._

He shared the same thoughts, but lacked the power to do anything. How could he kill the person that brought life back to the generation of the shinobi? Their was no one powerful enough to do it. Not even him, being amongst one of the most powerful men could do it.

He knew someone that had the potential but... he couldn't find it in himself, to do it, to tell that person that he was destined to fight the creater. He was doubtful and nervous about.

Glancing up from the dead body of his old comrade he narrowed his eyes at his nephew... but he had to do it. Or else he'd come for him himself. One thing was clear in his mind. Naruto needed to improve and fast.

 **A/N:That's all for today folks.** **Edit complete.**

 **Next chapter will be out soon.**


	4. What The Hell Just Happened!

**_Chapter 4:_**

* * *

 ** _(Rias)_**

The crimson princess of the Gremory hid herself behind a tree and stared wide eyed at what she had just witnessed.

Not only was Naruto, a Phenex but he was also a shinobi or as her brother called it, a ninja. The legendary powerful race of superior warriors and assassins, known for being able to wield chakra that allowed them to use techniques even more powerful than magic. They were people everyone wanted to hire. During the War they were crucial in the defeat of the Original Four Great Satan's. Even the current Satan's feared their power.

Heck, everyone did. Until, one day they had just disappeared. Without a trace they were gone from existence. No one could find them or contact them for a job but that was a good thing, right? If there weren't assassins to hire then there'd be no assassinations. That's how all that seeked piece saw it, that's how her brother and father saw it.

But now, she'd seen two of them, kill another. And it put her on edge, what if they were back? What if they wanted another war? There would certainly be more work that way. Or what if they wanted to conquer the world? And were building there own forces. There was so many questions that needed answering. It sent her brain into a malfunction. She needed to sit down and process everything. The next step needed to be thought out carefully. It could risk another war.

There was also the dilemma of the massive power surge that had occurred. And she knew Naruto was involved with this as well. She didn't know how, or know why but she was going to find out one way or another.

"Rias-senpai, are you ready to go?"

The crimson beauty turned around seeing Akeno, forming a magic circle with Issei laying at her feet. She nodded her head at her queen and stepped into the magic circle. As her body was being covered in a bright light, she gave one last glance to blonde that will certainly cause her major problems in the future and as well as solve some issues. She'd decide what to do about it later but first things first. Her new servant needed her attention, hopefully he could help in her endeavors. Naruto and Issei seemed close, in a way.

She could use that to her advantage.

* * *

 **(Naruto)**

* * *

Bucket loads of sweat were raining down Naruto's face. He felt completely exhausted. It was sort of a strange experience for the blonde Namikaze. He'd been winded but never completely tired before. Using chakra really took a number on him. He didn't know why but he didn't think much of it. All he wanted to do was pass out. He was trying desperately not but his body had other things in mind.

As his body went motionless and he fell into a subconscious state he saw that his uncle had caught him. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes a second later.

* * *

 **(Mindscape)**

* * *

A swell of wetness came over the blonde as he woke up. He was surprised when his eyes opened to witness a bed of water covering his form. Naruto quickly jolted up standing to his feet as he breathed, a sigh of relief. Quickly searching for breath he gazed at his surroundings, a frown present as he saw more of the place he had just, suddenly woken up in.

The blonde Namikaze stared in fear as he the water level... began to rise mysteriously.

From feet deep to knee level.

Noticing the water wasn't going to stop the boy gulped looking for an exit or anything that could save him. 'This place is a sewer, how did I end up in a sewer!?'

Looking at the many spines of tunnels and paths, ignoring the dark path at his back he settled on the one in front of him. He didn't know but it just felt familiar to follow that path. However, there was still a pit of fear brewing in his belly. Deciding to ignore the feeling he rushed to the pathway. The water was now at his waist in height. The half soaked blonde struggled as he tried to up the pace of his movement. It did little but allow him to move at a jogging level of speed. He was able to sprint for hours but this was entire different workout. In a life and death situation, handicapped by the weight of a liquid resource. He would never wish this upon anyone, including his enemies. Except a few.

As the water began to reach his neck he, raised his head to walk as it was slowly reaching his slightly gaping mouth. 'Come on, come on. Just a little further!'

He took a deep breath when he felt his head touch the roof of the sewer. He'd now have to swim under the water whilst getting to the light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto ducked his head and slowly sank, only stopping at the ground. Opening his eyes he searched for the light and almost gaped at the distance. It seemed the waves of the flooding water had been pushing him back everytime he'd tried to get closer, he inwardly scolded himself for not noticing until now. Shaking his head, slowly he regained focus and began swimming rapidly. He wasn't the best swimmer but he was the most athletic.

Wobbling his legs in a elegant motion he was like a dolphin in the sea as he swam. However, even at the pace that he was swimming he still doubted he could make it in time. He could feel a lingering burning sensation with every stroke and movement. The sound of the sea in his ear's added a tranquil but deadly feel.

Naruto could feel his lungs closing up quickly. The blonde hastily searched for a breathing pocket and was happy when he'd spotted a pillar to the right that seemed to have a pipe coming out of it. He wasn't sure if it would work but what did he have to lose. Besides his life.

Paddling desperately towards his last hope of survival, he quickly grabbed, the long pipe. His eye's widened when the rusted old thing broke into pieces.

"Oh crap," muttered the blonde opening his mouth. He quickly closed it as he realised what he'd done.

Feeling his breath hitch he pushed off the wall and began swimming to the light at the end of the tunnel. The pressure on his lungs burning it from the inside. He needed air now, or else he would drown. Naruto saw that he was suddenly moving tremendously faster. Looking at his right hand while still swimming he saw that his entire body was coated in a dark blue aura. He instantly recognised this, it was the power his uncle had helped him unlock. The power was boosting his physical ability. He felt hope brewing in his heart and focused more of this energy.

The blonde was only, a quarter of the way to reaching the light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto smiled, 'Come on, just a little further!'

His hope was instantly squandered when he felt the life about to leave him. His oxygen ran out as his eye's shut, his life over.

Or so he thought.

Opening his eye's Naruto gasped desperately for air but what was surprising was that he'd got it.

'Is this some kind of joke?'

Those were the blonde's thoughts as he gazed at the red bubble that surrounded his head. Somehow, this bubble had saved him.

After recovering from the shock and getting some much needed oxygen within his body. He looked to light he had been trying to get to only for it to be blocked by the sight of, what he could only call a monster. This veil being smiled at him with a toothy grin, that sent chills throughout his body. A staring contest of wits and courage beginning. The obvious winner being the beast. The blonde could only see a head, tens times the size of his body. Red eye's glaring furiously.

The giant head seemed to bubble, similarly to the bubble of oxygen surrounding his head. Only a shade lighter.

Deciding to end the stare the giant advised, "Run."

Naruto widened his eye's and followed the beast's advise, while channeling his chakra to limbs. Increasing his swimming speed immensely. Turning around he pushed away, avoiding a claw slash that had materialized out of thin air or water. The beast seeing his pray on the move smirked, following in the blonde's example.

Now in pursuit of the blonde, who surprising was like a jet in the water. He slowly keep up with the boy only a few metres away.

Naruto looked back and saw the giant head fast approaching him. Fear began to swell up as he saw this. He had to think quick or the beast would catch up soon and kill him. Glancing around for options, the blonde swam to the left. Using the wall to propel himself forward into a pathway to the right. Looking back he saw a large claw slash against the wall, splitting it into pieces. The blonde gulped and increased his pace. Hoping that he'd make it out of the flooded sewer alive. This event would be a good story for the kid's. Blonde beats beast had a ring to it.

'Now, where is the exit?'

The boy gazed curiously and frantically. If he was going to survive he'd need to find a way out soon. He could feel his chakra supply depleting rapidly. Having only used the energy once in his entire life. An experience he'd never forget. Naruto heard a growl coming from his back as he rocketed through the large pipe like tunnel. He could see the light in the tunnel start to dim as he went further in. Swimming blind wasn't in his agenda or buck list but there was no way he was going to turn back. Not now, not ever. He didn't want a death match with a head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to see in a increasing dark tunnel. Doing this had worked for a while until everything became dark. He could see nothing, not even himself. He felt anxiety build up with every stroke. The occasional growl and scream not helping the situation one bit.

Finally, he saw an exit. The blonde swam through it to be greeted by the sight of something that sent a wave of nostalgia through out his body, he never knew he had. What he saw in front of him was a boy swinging on a back and forth on a swing. Sadness clear on his face. He was staring at something. But, what was it? Was what Naruto wondered. Glancing for a sign. He saw more of the child's features. From the looks of it, the child had the same blonde hair as him. Which the teen thought was weird.

The blonde Namikaze swam over to the boy to investigate. Still, a bit shaky as he was being chased by a giant beast. When his got closer and reached the ground he floated over to the boy. A questioning glare. The boy was miraculous sitting on a swing under water and breathing no air bubble, no nothing.

Raising his hand to touch the boy he questioned, "Are you okay, kid?"

The blonde teen frowned when he received no answer. What had he done something wrong?

Naruto moved his hand to touch the child. Only for it to pass right through. Causing a ripple effect. That made the blonde child disappear without a trace. The teen was shocked by this.

'What the, how did this happens? I just touched the kid and he disappeared,' thought the teen internally.

After remembering that he had to find a way out of the suicide sewer, he swam a head to the other tunnel. Not before giving glancing to where he'd seen the little boy on the swing. He felt a tad sadden but decided to ignore it and continue. There was nothing else he could do besides fight the beast and he did not want it to come to that. The blonde hoped there would be an exit where he was going.

Turning around he began to swim. Or so he thought. Looking back he was shocked to see that he was being pulled back. By that same boy. His eyes were glowing red, he had deep whisker mark's and sharp canines. The strength he contained in his tiny arms really surprised the blonde.

"Listen here," said the boy looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "We will meet again and when that time comes, we'll become one, so be ready when that time comes."

The blonde looked to confused and to shocked to answer. As the child began to fade realisation began to dawn on him. But what did he mean by... we'll become one?

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud cries of his name. He could recognise the voice, it sounded cracked and broken. Was this person crying? He tried his best to hear. The sound became louder and louder. Until it was completely unbearable. Naruto held his ears in pain and the voice sang his name. The voice was suddenly joined by an array of other voices, screaming his name. It felt like his head was about to explode.

"Naruto!"

The blonde Namikaze opened his eyes and gasped out. He breath hitched, he felt totally exhausted. His entire form was covered in sweat, the clothes he wore were completely soaked. Naruto checked his surroundings to see that, he was in his room. His red head mother sat by his bed on her knees. He could see the tiredness when he looked into her eyes. She just stared at him, to shocked to say anything. Until she over came that and engulfed him into a hug. Enclosing his face in her bountiful bosom. He blushed within his mother's breasts and hugged her back. He was happy to be back in his mother's arms.

Suddenly the door opened, and Kakashi stepped in. "I come in piece?"

Kushina let go of her son and got off the her boy's bed. Rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. The woman wore a simple red night gown that sat tightly in the right areas. She trailed her right hand through her long red hair and yawned, "What are you talking about Kakashi?"

"Never mind," shrugged the man. "Just something I saw in a movie. Anyway, Naruto-chan how are you feeling? A lot better I hope."

Naruto answered, "I have been better."

"Well, you'll need all you've got for tomorrow," said Kakashi closing the door behind him.

After he heard the click of the door he turned to his mother. She avoid his gaze and sat next to him on his bed. Mother and son, leaning against the wall. Kushina pulled used her right arm wrap around the blonde's shoulders. Pulling him into hug. Naruto leaned in and closed his eyes.

"So, I heard you were in a fight with a ninja and a fallen angel," said his mother rubbing his right arm. "Listen, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier about who your... father was. I was just scared that you would hate me, you know."

"I could never hate you mom," assured the blonde. "Not after all you've done for me, putting up with my mood swings and laziness."

Kushina chuckled, "I don't mind, you are my son after all. Besides, I've got nothing better to do. Unless... you want to do it yourself?"

"No!" declined the blonde. "Everything is fine the way it is. And I can't imagine uncle cooking and cleaning. He'd just order me to do it."

They laughed at that image. Imagine that, Kakashi cleaning up after himself. Never in a millennia would they ever be able to stop there laughter. When the chuckles subsided, silence over came the pair. Naruto not being one to enjoy this, questioned, "Who is or was my biological father?"

Kushina avoided her son's gaze and adopted a look of regret. And pain. Inner turmoil was ignited by her only child's question. Old wounds and old memories reopening with a vengeance. Should she answer him or should she not? He deceived the truth. But was he ready to find out, exactly who his father was. She decided, "Let's not talk... about that now."

Naruto wanted to say but, however the look in his mother's eyes swayed him off his path to it. Seeing the sadness and regret in her eye's had done it for him. Even when he could not see her entire face. He was good at reading emotions. Something he didn't know he'd picked up, but he did.

"Hey, where is Raynare?!"

Kushina perked up and grumbled, "She is fine. The girl is sleeping in the guest room, I don't know~ why you'd saved her. She was the one that'd started it in the first place after all."

Naruto gave this some thought. Why did he save her in the first place? Suddenly he remembered Zabuza beating down on the woman and he taking pity on her. Another thing he remembered was jumping just in time, in front of more than a bucket load of explosive tags, he had no idea why the hell he did it or how he had survived it. Maybe he had more strength than he knew about. That was still a total mystery to him. From his devil blood to his new found powers. Everything was still unclear in the puzzle that was his life but he knew he'd find the rest of the pieces, eventually.

"I don't know myself mom," answered Naruto moving away from his mother. He slid out of his bed and stretched, unaware of one minor detail. "Well, I am gonna go check on her, if that's fine with you mom. I need the leg room."

Kushina nodded her head, while her face turned crimson red. "Put some clothes on first, dammit!"

Her blonde son turned around, giving his mother a clear view of everything and humming in confusion. Everything suddenly became clear. When he felt a gentle breeze coming from the window, tingle in his lower region's. A deep blush crept up his face and he grabbed a pillow, covering his private parts from his mother who stared with a slight blush and amusement in her eye's.

"Why am I naked?!"

"No, you are not. You're wearing a sweater and besides there is nothing I haven't seen before. I am your mother after all," smirked Kushina as she got off her sons bed. Walking around the queen size mattress, she turned around giving her son a clear view of her back side. The blonde blushed and averted his gaze as his mom bent over reached under his bed. He tried hard not to look but he did, and that red night gown wasn't helping.

"Here you go," said Kushina, dangling his pants in her hand. "What's wrong, are you gonna take it or not?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I am just... just give me a minute," replied the blonde, reaching for his pants in his mothers hand. He closed his eyes and averted his gaze, using his left hand to get it while his right was covering his, currently raging gentiles.

'Man this is so wrong, I am half naked in front of my mom and I have a boner.'

"Are you going to take this thing or not?... Naru-kun~," hummed Kushina in a sing song manner of speaking. This sound only seemed to increase his embarrassment. The ever red blonde felt he'd gripped something and smiled, opening his eyes slowly. He was shocked to see what he hand in his hand. A hand full of his mother's breast. His eyes widened to the size of large saucers. While Kushina stood in shock. Her brain in a malfunction.

'Oh, man I have done it now,' stressed Naruto hand still on the red heads large breast. Thinking quickly the blonde grabbed his pants and exited his room in less than a second. This happened so quick for Kushina she didn't even know it had happened. When the woman finally snapped out of her stupor she came to terms with what'd occurred with her son. The boy had touched her breast. And she had enjoyed it.

"What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

 **(Guest room)**

* * *

Raynare slept peacefully. Until she was awoken by the sound of a woman screaming. She opened her violet coloured eyes and widened it. All the memories of the past and present representing itself to her. From her fall to the rise of her status as a fallen angel. The memory that stood out was that night. When she was attacked and brutalised by a mysterious masked man. She couldn't remember his name but she could still recognise his voice. A ruthless and uncaring tone coated in the venom of hatred.

She feared him, but when a mere thought of her blonde saviour came into her head she instantly calmed down. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt at peace around the blonde.

Raynare sat up and leaned against a white headboard. Not expecting to feel that sensation. She jolted back a bit. When the young woman recovered from her shock she gazed at location. She was in a bedroom by the looks of it. The walls were painted a dull blue matching the cream white furry carpet that surrounded the entire room. The bed she laid on was king size. To her right was a large lamp and to her left a ebony brown drawer, the black winged fallen angel looked further to her left and saw a white door. Judging by sounds coming from it, that was a toilet.

'How did I get here? How..'

Her question was halted when at the second door in the room she had slept in opened. Raynare gazed curiously as the red door opened in front of her to reveal, the blonde that had saved her, he stepped in rather shakily. She was about to speak to him, but when she gazed at his attire. Shock came to her face. When the blonde closed the door, it gave her a clear view of his naked back side. The woman couldn't help but admired the his, body. Her eyes were literally glued on the blonde, different naughty thoughts plaguing her mind. Until her stare was broken with the click of the door.

Turning around Naruto checked his surroundings and was shocked to see Raynare staring at him. He instantly blushed deep red, 'Seriously, first mom and now her. This is turning out to be one of the most embarrassing days of my life.'

"What are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?! I live here," answered Naruto rushing to the toilet at his left hurriedly. When the white toilet door banged shut, Raynare scoffed but adopted a look of confusion.

Raynare questioned, "What am I doing here, if he lives here?"

The last thing she remembered was being taken by some silver haired man and the rest was blank. What if the man that had taken her knew the blonde? What would her leader say about her affiliating with humans? Her fellow fallen angels would laugh at her. Call her weak and cheap. She was after all saved by a human. And she would never admit to that she'd needed it. She had too much pride to do such a thing.

Suddenly her mind drifted to the brunette, Issei was it? She had been tasked by her master to watch him and tasked by Kokabiel to kill the him. He was a threat to him and his rebellion against the three factions. All sacred gear container's needed to be disposed off. That was the order given to her by, the veil fall angel. Who seeked war instead of peace. Something, the woman was against at first, but when told the benefits she had embraced it almost whole heartedly. All she wanted to do was prove herself and to everybody, that she was not a failure, that she was good enough and not a mistake. Even though her entire race was branded as such. By products of angels.

Naruto slowly stepped out of the toilet after opening the door acting as if nothing serious had happened.

He looked at Raynare, pity in his eyes. The woman was covered in scares. From what he could see, she had a bruised lip and her neck was swollen. A vision flashed before his eyes at seeing, when Zabuza had almost chocked the life out of her... after that he had snapped. He hated brutality and torture. That's why he'd intervened. He didn't enjoy the sight of someone getting man handled. Even if that person was his enemy. The blonde loved by a code, taught to him by his father. Never kick a man when his down. Another thing that contributed to this was that, he did not want to see someone get killed in front of his eye's.

And now, because of his brief moment of heroism. This person, this fallen angel was lying in a room right next to his. Only a few centres meters separating them, putting a whole new meaning on, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. His enemy was literally bucking in his home. And he stood in front of her unsure what to say. She'd tried to kill his friend and she'd tried to kill him, he didn't even know where was Issei. His mother was probably worried sick. He was going to have a talk with the woman as soon as possible. But now, he would talk with Raynare. The young woman, he'd saved.

"Are you okay?"

Raynare scoffed and turned her head away from the blonde, she was not going to show weakness to the boy. Even if he'd saved her life a few times. They were still enemies. And she needed to gain power. Having seen the blonde transform, she was immensely interested in the boy. "I don't have to answer to you," replied the black haired woman. "We are enemies remember."

Naruto dropped his head slightly. It seemed that, the woman was still after him. And that saddened him, he didn't know why but he did. He suddenly remember seeing everything that had occurred that night. Raynare had helped him and supported him, when he was down and out. When the explosive tags went off she was the one that had helped him up. Also, when he had been fighting in the mist. She had rooted for him silently. That's why right now, he was confused. The woman had done all this and right now she was acting like the enemy. Perhaps she was hurt mentally.

Did she know that his uncle had killed Zabuza? He couldn't see her face but judging by her body language she was still pretty banged up from that night.

"You know, that man is gone... so he can't hurt you anymore. My uncle and I dealt with him."

Raynare widened her eyes from where her face was turned. She hadn't expected the man to be dead. And killed especially by the blonde and his uncle. Wait, his uncle. After placing the pieces together she realised that, 'That tall man with the silver hair, is his uncle. This all makes sense now."

Brief flashes of the blonde ordering his uncle to take her to safety passed before her eye's. Why did he even save her?! And why did he care if she was okay?! Nobody had ever cared, so why did he? She asked herself these questions as her eye's softened. Naruto couldn't see this. And she was glad he couldn't. She was suppose to be tough, and feared. Right now, she was on the brink of tears. Until a rumble stopped it, looking to a blushing blonde she shook head. But what quickly reminded that she wasn't any different when her stomach rumbled as well to which Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, Raynare-san we sure are hungry after a long night. We should go down stairs my mother is probably cooking up a storm right now," said the blonde happily. But on the inside he gulped, 'I hope.'

Raynare silently agreed, she needed to eat food to get stronger after all. The woman proceeded to try and get up but struggled. Her body was still bruised and soar from the fight. Naruto tried to help her up but was quickly pushed away by the woman. To hurt to say anything. Raynare did not know she'd be this hurt. She had but not being able to stand wasn't what she had expected.

"Raynare-san, let me help you. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you try to do it by your own," warned the blonde as he slowly approached the bed she sat in. The woman conceded by dropping down from trying to stand up with a heavy sigh of defeat. After seeing her silently agree. Naruto walked up to the bed and removed the blankets that covered her body. The boy got rid of three layers. Until he reached her body which surprised him. The black haired and purple eyed busty woman, wore his white sweat shirt and his black short's. He deduced that this was the doing of his mother. The woman probably didn't want to share her clothes with a fallen angel.

And since he'd saved her, she had decided to use his clothes to dress the young lady. To say he was turned on was and under statement. But he quickly ignored his teenage hormones and focused on getting something to eat. He could literally smell the ramen; in the pot.

"Okay let's go," said Naruto picking the beautiful fallen angel up bridal style. The woman was slightly surprised by the sudden act, this caused to scoff at the blonde who didn't seem to notice any of this. Instead he was struggling to open the door.

* * *

 **AN:** ** _Date: 25 March 2018_**

 ** _I am back expect an update soon. If you any questions keep it until the next chapter. I am too busy to answer, Bye._**


	5. The Face That Finally Found Out

**I am back! Its like I never left right... right. Anyway, I am here and here is the longest chapters I HAVE EVER written. A cool apology right? I'd like to think it is.**

 **Enjoy, I put my heart into it. Expect a lot of fun training, shocking revelations and some entertaining dialogue.**

 **If you think this is a good chapter please tell me in the review section:**

 **"Jay, its true. That if I listen close enough... I can almost hear you genius."**

 **The Ten Commandments of Reviewing:**

Created by FictionReader98 and Zoneshifter D, post them if you agree and use them yourself.

1\. Thou shalt point out the parts you enjoy.

2\. Thou shalt point out the parts you disliked if any.

3\. Thou shalt point out the parts you utterly hated and explain why.

4\. Thou shalt write with good grammar!

5\. Thou shalt not give anonymous reviews, for the authors might want to reply to thine criticism!

6\. Thou shalt not flame.

7\. Thou shalt write a four-sentence paragraph minimum!

8\. Thou shalt use constructive criticism!

9\. Thou shalt review as much as possible, not merely once!

10\. Thou shalt voice thine expectations.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The face that finally found out**

* * *

Breakfast was silent in the Uzumaki household.

A suspicious Raynare sat next to a ticking time bomb of nervousness that was, Naruto. Who now wore a black shorts and an orange jacket along with a pair of orange trainers. Opposite them sat, a silent Kushina attired in a green apron and a white sundress. Next to her sat a content Kakashi who was wearing the usual. A black eye patch and suit. The blonde and his fallen friend ate the typical eggs, bacon and toast. His red haired mother and silver haired uncle enjoyed the same as them but with a very large, cup of coffee on the side.

No one dared say anything. For fear of Kushina. The woman had a short temper. Both, Naruto and Kakashi knew that. That's why they ate like nothing at all had happened. Even though, the fallen angel that sat amongst them, had attempted to kill and kidnap the two of them on multiple occasions.

Kakashi was faring better than his nephew, a lot better. His plate was in front of him and scribble notes on the side. He looked oblivious and deep in his work.

Naruto pretended to eat while he was oggling everyone at the table with batted breath. He eyes were frantically shifting from Raynare to Kushina at a rapid pace. Waiting to see who was going to strike first, both were clearly stubborn and strongly opinionated. Not to mention powerful, physically. A clash of heads was almost certain. It was only a matter of time. He wanted to be there to see it and stop any conflict. However, a large part of him wanted to escape with his life.

Something, he found really surprising was the fact that his mother was silent. He didn't know why? There was a number of reasons, why but all of those were trumped by one simple fact. Her son, had almost died. She was suppose to be asking him questions like she usually did but she was silent. This disturbed him. Was she losing it? Was all of this to much for her? Its all his fault.

His red head mother ate contemplatively, she was in thought. He could only guess what she was thinking about after being told the shocking news of the night befores ministrations. She'd been outraged and utterly angry. She expressed this by causing minor damage to the house. Table and chairs were in disarray. He was asleep at the time of course but he had eyes to see what'd happened.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Naruto," said Kakashi out of nowhere. "You were out for four days."

Raynare widened her eyes, while Naruto almost choked on his finely chewed breakfast.

"What, How?"

"You were pretty banged up, it's a miracle you are still standing. That healing factor of yours is pretty special. There is not a scratch on you. I am jealous, I can still feel a large amount of pain while you're completely recovered," answered the older male while looking at his notes.

The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing, he'd out for so long, normally it would've taken a single day for a full recovery. Raynare shared a similar reaction for being out so long, she was also surprised that her blonde savour had fully recovered while she felt sore in every muscle. The boy was special for sure but her face didn't show her reaction, she hid it behind curiosity, blocking the shock and amazement. She was in enemy territory after all, she'd show them nothing, no weakness. Unfortunately for her, Kushina had noticed this from the corner of her eye.

"Since, school starts in two days. I have worked out a training plan for the weekend. You need be informed on a lot of things. Keeping you in loop has only been putting you in danger. I blame myself but that's in the past now. You need to get stronger and quick. I hope you understand that now. And I hope you stop fighting your power," explained the Kakashi as he stood up, finished his black coffee, set down the cup and collected his notes under his arm.

Naruto got out of his thoughts and nodded his head. He realised, that resisting it will only make it worst. For him and his loved ones. It was because he was to weak that his friend, Issei was killed. Now that he thought about it. It brought sadness to him but also a determination. He would never let it happen again.

Ever.

Kakashi seeing that his surrogate nephew was listening, motioned with his head for him to follow him to the backyard. The blonde did just that after putting down his eating utensils and cleansing his hand of any from his plate. Before exiting the silver haired man gave his red haired friend, a stiff nod.

After hearing the much awaited click of a closing door, Kushina averted her gaze to Raynare. Who was staring at the spot her saviour had occupied. She felt oddly betrayed, he'd left her alone with his mother. Everything felt wrong about her situation. She was given a bed, a breakfast and left alone with, who she could only guess was the weakest of the three. It felt to good to be true. She summed it up to two things. Either they were extremely stupid or her assumptions were wrong.

"I know what you are thinking, fallen angel," said Kushina coldly, while folding her arms around her green apron clad chest. Making breasts appear bigger.

"Sure you do," retorted the younger woman as she folded her arms around her chest in a similar fashion. Even though she wasn't wearing bra everything still stayed in place. "I could escape right now if I wanted to and you could do nothing. I can't believe you'd be so stupid, I can't believe they'd be so stupid, to leave me alone with you."

Kushina chuckled, "I am not as weak as you think I am. Or stupid. Do you really think I'd trust you enough to let you eat with my family in piece, no I have measures set in place so don't try anything funny and you are not leaving this house. There are still a lot of answers to force out of you. Oh and remember this, the only reason you are still alive is because my son took pity on your pathetic existence."

Raynare seethed and jumped over the table

to tackle the woman. Only to stop mid jump, fall face first onto the kitchen table and scream in pain.

'What has this stupid bitch done to me?! My entire body is in pain!'

"I told you," commented the woman holding a ram seal while smirking deviously. "I have measures set in place. If you ever try to hurt anyone of my loved ones especially Naruto. I won't hesitate to use this on you for days while I slowly cut you limb for limb with a scalpel. Do you hear me fallen bitch trash?!"

Raynare moaned out in pain. That was all the buxom fallen angel remembered before she lost consciousness. The pain was to unbearable for her.

* * *

( **Rias)-(Occult Research Club, Bedroom)**

* * *

It was a contemplative early morning for the Gremory heiress as she relaxed half naked on her red sheeted bed with a towel barely compressing her large breasts. She took slow breathes after having just come from a hot shower. She was thinking about all that'd transpired over the past week, all because of one blonde boy. The son of the head of a family just as powerful as hers, in wealth and power. A boy she'd also found out was the son of a legendary ninja. Kushina, the red dawn known for her red hair and fiery attitude.

It sounded like something straight out of a mystical story of heroes and villains. Only the boy born a devil and a human could stop the evil from taking the world under hostage and save it from itself. She chuckled at the thought, she wasn't naive. The world didn't work like that. It took what it wanted, when it wanted, how it wanted and it was the sad truth. Good people die everyday and bad people live. Heck, she was considered evil just because she was born a devil.

One could only sigh.

She'd just recently found out from Issei that the blonde boy didn't seem to know about his full parentage. This information came as no surprise to her. His mother obviously felt it would be safer to hide the truth from him. It protected him for a while but he would eventually have to face it, one day. So hiding it was causing more harm than good. He needed to be ready and the crimson beauty could feel the time is very close for the secret to come it.

That's why she'd tasked her new peerage member to find out more about the mysterious, Naruto Uzumaki. They seemed close from what Kiba had told her. She would use this to her advantage. The situation needed to be contained, a sudden reveal would only cause major conflict.

Rias twirled onto her stomach and brought a pillow closer to rest her head on. She let out another sigh.

The other thing that'd been plaguing her mind was the massive power surge she'd felt at the park. She was sure everyone from every faction had felt it. It was so wild and potent. It felt almost alive. She'd never in her life felt anything like it. Her brother was one of the most powerful people alive, she'd felt his power of destruction but it didn't come close. The hatred and depth in that energy felt immense like it could reach another level and higher.

She had a feeling that her fellow Kuoh student was somehow involved. He had to be.

She'd seen him fight two other ninja's and defeat one with the help of another but that was after the power had just vanished. Could there have been a fourth ninja? Or was one of them the one that had produced that power? Her head was spinning with questions.

She'd needed answers. Being out of the loop was killing her.

Rias wanted to ask Issei more questions but anymore would raise suspicion and sway him from his task. She could see that the male was holding information back especially about how he was killed. All she could hope was that the pervert got something out of the blonde when he finally decided to pitch up for school.

The suspense was unbearable. She could feel something big was coming and she knew she wasn't ready.

"Hey," greeted a female voice. Rias snapped her head to the left. She hadn't heard anyone come in. Was she so deep in thought that her senses were dulled?

"Akeno?"

The queen smiled at her king and nodded her head as she entered through the door slowly and closed it electing a soft click. Akeno then took a seat next to Rias on her bed. The red head rolled slightly to the left to make space for her busty queen. Akeno joined her king in relaxing on her bed. She elegantly rested with her back on the bed, while her hands were folded around her large chest. She then turned to Rias, who was lying on her stomach.

The king and queen rested in silence.

Akeno joined Rias deep in thought. Her mind was on the well being of her best friend, no her family. She wasn't acting herself lately. She was distant and always brooding about something. Her peerage noticed that and voiced there concerns to her. They were worried. Her being the second in command made her the voice of the peerage. That's why she was here. She wanted to find out was her king in the right state of mind to lead.

She'd noticed Rias was constantly asking questions about Kuoh Academies newest student. She'd even sent Kiba to spy on him and there newest member Issei to befriend him.

"Rias," snapped Akeno with a little to much irritation. "I am here because, the rest of us are worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately."

The king replied, "I am fine."

"No, you aren't!" exclaimed the queen. "I know you, this is not you. You are brooding all the time and ordering us around like slaves. The real Rias would never do that. What is eating at you? We can help you? You don't have to do this, alone. We are a team, a family. Or did you forget that. Remember, you were the one that taught us about, how families always have each others back no matter what. Let us have your back now, by helping you. You don't have to face this alone."

Rias avoided her queen's gaze. She knew her busty friend was right but wouldn't admit it to herself. Her reasons for keeping them in a loop stopped her from telling them anything. She told herself these reasons every night so she could sleep better. She told herself she was protecting them but when really she was scared of what they would think of her, if they knew what was her plan with Naruto Namikaze.

"Is it because of your obsession with Naruto?"

Rias widened her eye's. Did she know?

Akeno wanted to continued but she was halted by a knock on the door. The queen stood up and opened the door to reveal a slightly nervous Kiba. This sight caused Akeno to narrow her eyes.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun?"

The blonde whispered into the young woman's ear and left.

Akeno shut the door and turned to a curious Rias Gremory.

"What is it, Akeno? Did something happen?"

"Your brother and sister are waiting for you in the other room. Along with Serafall Leviathan."

* * *

 **(Naruto)-(Uzumaki Home, Backyard)**

* * *

The backyard of the Uzumaki household was fairly small. The terrain was a mixture of mostly green grass and small patches of sand. Followed by trees and a litter of sunflowers. To the far left was a herb garden and a small pound. Naruto stood staring at a bunch of birds as they went about there lives as usual. He so envied the creatures to a certain extent. There lives would go as planned. Nothing was forced upon them. They would breed and then die. A simple life. Willed by mother nature herself.

He sported a soft smile as he watched the mother bird feed her babies straight from her mouth. They were so oblivious to there surroundings. Almost like he'd been as a child before the death of his father, the one that'd raised him. After that day a large chunk of him was taken. His happiness and his innocence. He no longer saw the world the same way. As a child the world was filled with possibilities and adventures. Heroes and villains. The good would win and the bad would be lose.

That was wrong.

Good people die, decent people die like flies everyday. Whether through sickness or murder. The bad would win. Evil. It was everywhere. In everyone. It was in him too. A large chunk buried inside him. He'd chosen to ignore it, but it kept coming back. It was relentless. Everything that'd happened in the past week was slowly digging it up and it scared him. The fights, the deaths and the lies.

The dream he'd had.

It felt real. He could still feel the power. If he closed his eyes it was almost as if it could breath like it was waiting to come out but what really freaked him out was the fact that if he went deep enough, he could pull it out.

First, the flames that he still didn't have control of, and now this. A ocean of anger and hatred. The blonde sighed, the age showing on his face. He could feel something was coming. He knew he wasn't ready. He knew it was his fault. He knew that there wasn't enough time for him to get ready. He should've listened to his uncle. He should've thought about his family and not about himself. He'd gotten someone killed because of it. He'd acted like a child.

He admitted it but now. It was time to be a man.

"Naruto, its time to begin."

The blonde turned to his uncle. His face shifting to determination. It was by time he grew up and took responsibility.

Kakashi saw this and pulled out his equipment from a very large bag and set it down. Naruto noticed that his uncle was attired differently. He wasn't wearing a eye patch anymore but a black facemask. The blonde had never seen him without the eye patch. Now that he looked attentively he could see the older males left eye looked completely different to his right. It was red and strange symbols were in the pupils. He had so many questions. Why do you wear a eye patch if you have a eye? Why does your left eye look like that? Why the sudden change?

Kakashi noticed how the blonde was looking at him. He didn't blame the boy, it was the first time seeing it. His former master had given it to him and said it was something from his past to remind him who was boss. To show that only he had the power to perform such an act. A boisterous act but an act that put a point across clearly.

"Alright, you must be wondering. What are these things? Well, you'll find out later but first I'll need to explain some things, that might change your opinion on everything. Life, death and your opinion... even on yourself," explained the silver haired male as he paced back and forth. He was clearly nervous. This made Naruto nervous.

There was a brief silence between the two but when Kakashi saw his nephew still had that look, he continued.

"OK, now I am sure you know that you are half devil... unfortunately it doesn't stop there. There something else you have to know. You are not half human, you are something else like your mother and I. You live off something called chakra. I am not sure about its origin but if you run out of it you die," Kakashi said this with intent on continuing but Naruto interrupted him by looking away. The blonde was shocked at this revelation. He wasn't human. First, he'd found that from his fathers side he was a devil and now, he'd found that he wasn't human from his mothers side either. What was he?! A hybrid.

"Naruto, there is more," commented the older male.

His blonde nephew looked at to the ground. He said was going to man up. Now is the time to do it. Naruto stood up straight and looked his uncle in the eye. Kakashi noticed something strange about the boy. The look in his eyes was different. He looked battle hardened and experienced. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes when he saw this and he saw another thing. His nephew was his height, maybe even taller, if his hair were any shorter. The boy had only reached his shoulders barely a week ago.

"Uncle, I am listening," Naruto said impatiently. The blonde noticed his uncle was staring at him and it unnerved him, especially with that strange red eye he had.

Kakashi snapped out of it and continued, "Before you were born. There was an army of our race, millions. People called us, shinobi or ninja for our ability to silently killing our targets. We were feared and respected by all. The assassins that everyone wanted to hire. We got the job done, no matter what. Even... if it costed us our lives. We were the most powerful race and the richest. We even had our own dimension that only we knew how to get into."

Naruto saw his uncle's face drop. He was so full of pride and it just vanished. Sadness was in its place. This kind of sadness he recognized. The pit in your stomach when you woke up everyday and it just wouldn't leave. He know this feeling all to well. It was feeling of loss. The feeling of losing a loved one.

"What happened?" asked the blonde hesitantly. His uncle looked in the distance while his hair was blown by a gently breeze.

Kakashi looked hurt, he'd never seen his uncle like that before. The older male noticed his nephews worry and took a deep breath. He needed to know so he could be ready for what was to come. Kakashi swallowed his sorrow for once and looked up to his best friends son. The boy he would die for. That same boy was destined for great things, the day he was born.

"They were killed," Kakashi blurted out looking Naruto in the eye. "By one man."

Naruto gasped and narrowed his eyes. How was that possible? That only one man could have killed millions of the most powerful race of warriors. How powerful was this man? From the look on his uncles face he was extremely powerful. He'd never seen the man so angry and full of sorrow. Heck, he'd never seen the male show any type of pain. This man that'd taken out a race on his lonesome had literally struck fear and pain into the last living man he respected and loved. His uncle was trembling at just the thought of this extinguisher.

"Who is this man!?"

Kakashi whispered, "His the man that created us and the man you are destined to destroy."

Naruto looked at his uncle in utter shock. He was destined to destroy a man that had nearly destroyed and brought his families race to near extinction. Was he uncle crazy? He wasn't even strong enough to kill a fallen angel let alone a man that'd created a race and then destroyed it all by himself. He couldn't expect that from him, surely? How was he suppose to kill that man, no that god. He had to be a god. No man had the ability to accomplish such acts of pure power.

His tall uncle felt pain in his heart at putting such a burden on his surrogate nephew. He could clearly see the shock on the blondes face. The fresh faced boy was already carrying boulders of stress on his back and he'd just chained a mountain to his legs. The boy that was still trying to find out who he really was.

If it were up to him he'd kill that man himself but he didn't have the power. Naruto did, he could sense it. Hell, he'd faced it at the park and gotten his ass handed to him. Strange considering the fact that he was going to train that same boy but he needed to learn to control his power. Or risk destroying everything just by loosing his temper.

Kakashi walked over to his nephew and patted Naruto on his back.

"Why me?" questioned the boy. "Can't someone else do this? And why does he have to be killed? You said he almost destroyed our entire race but we are still here and that was a long to ago. His lefted us alone for so long. Why would he come now?"

Naruto saw his uncle sigh, noticeably.

"His coming... for you. His coming only for you. You have what he wants."

The young male stared at his uncle in shock. Fear started to build up within the blonde male. He could feel his breath hitching and heart pounding. Something inside was screaming at him, laughing at him. He ignored it. He had to many things on his mind and when he thought about them it the voice disappeared.

Naruto thought out loud, "What do I have that he wants?"

"Power and a challenge for his throne," Kakashi answered seriously.

"Power?! A challenge for his throne?!" repeated the blonde Uzumaki with desperation clear in his voice. "What power!? What throne?! I have no power and I have no interest in any throne. All want to do is live my life!"

The older male winced at his nephews tone. Naruto was clearly frustrated and tired. He'd already seen it on multiple occasions but this was the first time he'd seen him shown it, to him.

"Naruto," called Kakashi. "I know you are in a tough situation right now. So that's why I will give you two options. Your mother and I talked about this while you were unconscious. I want you to think carefully about this, when I tell you. My option is, I train you to fight this man and rid the world of a murderer. You're mother's option is, we go into hiding and let him try to find us."

Naruto contemplated, 'Not a lot of options, huh. All of these options involve me not having a normal life. I guess I was destined to live like this. A powerful madman wants me for my power or something. Fallen angels want for me what ever reason. Devils want me for just being half devil, half... oh right I am not human. I am the son of a freaking ninja. The last of a race. This is so frustrating and added onto that I have power I can't control. Oh and demonic voices in my head. My life sucks balls, hairy prickly ones like for real.'

'What's he thinking?' thought Kakashi as he looked at a disgruntled Naruto.

"You can don't have to answer right now."

"No," exclaimed the blonde boy with pure determination. "I choose my own option. I will defeat this man. I will train. I will protect my family. I will live my life. I am tired of my life being dictated by someone else. I am a man now and a man makes his own fate. Whatever power, I have I will master even if it kills me."

Kakashi nodded at his nephew. He knew the boy wouldn't want to run. He was just like his mother or like she used to be after everything that'd happened. A fighter with unparalleled will to do the right thing and live there lives to the fullest. He saw that in Naruto. He saw determination and the beacon of a forgotten generation.

"Alright, time to train."

Naruto nodded, "Let's do this so I can go kick ass and crack some skulls."

His uncle chuckled, 'There is the Naruto we know and love. Let's just hope after this he still has that fire.'

Kakashi reached into his pocket. This got his nephews attention. What happened next confused the blonde. His uncle had pulled out a red balloon and walked over the tape filled it with water and tied it tightly. The silver haired man then handed the blonde the fully blown water balloon and eye smiled at the boy.

Naruto looked at the balloon in his left hand and brought it up to his face. The blonde turned to Kakashi and showed him a deadpanned expression. He proceed to show his uncle the, Is this some kind of sick joke because I don't have time for jokes? Am I suppose to kill a god with a freaking balloon look.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Naruto asked, no demanded.

The blonde Namikaze was confused even further when Kakashi reached it his bag of tricks and pulled another water balloon. He proceeded to blow it up with water and afterwards motioned for him to watch. What happened next caused Naruto to raise his eyebrows. He sensed chakra begin to build up within his uncles hand and then into the balloon. The water filled balloon started to converge in lots of directions and then... it popped into tiny pieces before his eyes water escaping.

Kakashi smirked at his nephews shock look like he finally got the boy to shut up.

"Is that all? I have to pop this thing and I am done?"

The older male deadpanned at Naruto's words and tone of voice.

"Kids these days," he muttered with a sigh. "Watch and learn."

Kakashi raised his right hand and seconds later a blue ball of spiraling energy erupted from his hands which he deactivated after a while. He'd promised Kushina no damage would come to her garden and there was a big if used that move. Naruto dropped his mouth at the sight of it. Stars started to form in his eyes. He quickly shook it off and dashed to his uncle kicking up dust in the process.

"What. was. that?!"

The older male chuckled at the renewed enthusiasm on the boy's face. He answered, "That's... the Rasengan, a spiraling ball of pure concentrated chakra. A move used by your father, Minato. He taught it to me when I gained his trust on our first mission together. Before, you ask any questions about it. I don't want to talk about it. First, master this and then I will think about telling you."

"Okay," said the blonde kind of bummed he couldn't get to hear a cool story that involved his uncle and father, but he'd get it out of the man eventually like he always did.

Kakashi saw his nephews disgruntled face and promised the blonde he'd tell him later after training.

Naruto smiled. Just like that.

"Alright, good luck. I will be in my office if you need me," said his uncle as he walked off.

Naruto stopped him, "Wait is that all? You are just going to leave me?"

"Yes," answered the stoic male paused mid step. He took another step and was stopped mid step... again.

"What's more important than training me?"

Kakashi grunted to himself, "A stable income that pays for your school fees, clothes, food, training gear, this house and my still totalled car. The list goes on."

All Naruto got was soft grunts and looks of irritation. The next thing he knew his uncle was inside and out of sight.

"Traitor. Okay, might as well help myself since my sensei is a lazy bum. That refuses to help me over some stupid stuff."

The irritated boy looked to his water balloon and took a deep breath. So he had to channel chakra to it and make it pop. Sounded easy enough.

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered the words that was said to him. Seconds passed and nothing seemed to be happening. The blonde let out a scream of frustration and almost broke the balloon in his hand. Seeing that happen calmed him down slightly. Closing his eyes again he took a deep breath.

"Okay let's try this again," said the boy to himself. Naruto did exactly what had done again but this time he'd actually pulled out some chakra. He followed up my channeling it to his hand and into the water balloon. The ball filled with water started to rustle and converge. He could feel it getting close but it suddenly stopped.

Naruto screamed, "Damn it, I almost got it!"

* * *

 **(Rias)-(Occult Research Club, Bedroom)**

* * *

Rias Gremory prided herself on being in the know. She was always aware of everything around her. From a young age she'd learnt that knowledge was power. One simple fact could win a war or lose it. One fact could save lives. Knowledge was powerful like that. She'd read in the history books of conflicts started just by a push of one sentence that had been spread, misinterpreted and twisted into something else.

Right now, she had information that could potentially... no, actually start a major conflict. If she didn't play her cards right and use the right words. Things could go ratchet in the worst way. Having knowledge that was that powerful made her heart race rapidly. She was usually calm and collected. She was a heiress after all. She should be ready for situations like these. Being taught at a young that situations such as these occur many times, when in a position of power. Being a little girl she'd looked forward to it but right now.

She did not.

Rias finally knew what was the difference between an experienced person and an inexperienced person. The one with the experience would know how to handle such a situation. While the one without the necessary experience wouldn't. Right now, she was the inexperienced one. She didn't know what to do. How to play the situation. How to use her knowledge for the good of everyone. Many of the factions saw things differently and she'd have to play it so the point got across that conflict was to be avoided.

Her brother who was the Lucifer and supreme leader of the devils. Was currently sitting in her office waiting with two of the most female powerful devils in the world, one happened to be a Satan. Both had higher positions than her. It was obvious why they was there. They were there to discuss the massive power spike in her district of Kuoh. She after all was responsible for the place. If anything that occurred that was a potential threat to the piece, it would first be consulted with her first. It was protocol.

You don't pull the trigger without bullet's. Going half corked would cause a lot more harm than good.

Currently, Rias was looking at herself in the mirror. She'd quickly attired herself in her usual school uniform, dried her hair and brushed it. After Akeno had told her to that her brother and his entourage were waiting in the other room. The busty female had ushered her queen out. She was to stall and provide refreshments for there esteemed guests while she got ready. That was ten minutes ago.

'Well time to get go~'

The question that was brewing in her mind. Should I tell them about Naruto's father and mother?

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

 **(Issei)**

* * *

In the past Issei Hyoudou was always having bad school days. He had no real friends, no girlfriend either. Which since he could think for himself was the only reason he'd went to school. Lets just say school was meaningless in the first year.

Until the second year when, things went side ways in a colossal way and on the first day to boot. He'd bumped into a tall blonde guy and the next thing he knew he had a girlfriend and a potential guy friend. A day later that girlfriend had almost killed him... talk about crazy, anyway minutes later he'd then been killed by a mad man and reincarnated into a demon, no a devil. Which was freaky, considering the fact that the last time he'd checked there was only one. Unfortunately, he was wrong... no, the history books were wrong. There was an entire race of the winged things and he was now one of them.

All he could remember from that night was bleeding out and waking up thinking it was a dream. On that same day he was stabbed again by some weird fallen angel and then something different happened when he woke up in bed, the next day he awakened with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and then he'd passed out after getting a glimpse of side boob. From the girl he'd always dreamt about but deep done felt he didn't deceive. He still didn't. She was everything he was not. A competent, smart and independent person. He relied on warmth and spoon feeding to survive. He wanted to change. Eventually.

It was after school at Kuoh Academy. He'd been instructed by Kiba to head straight to the club house after the last class. Which he did. He had some questions for his leader or king. The peerage system as she called it was still unfamiliar territory for him. She'd compared it to chess but there were still things unclear to him. What was his purpose? Why'd she revive him? What piece was he? There were many questions on a long list.

For example, why did she instruct him to befriend Naruto. He wasn't even sure the guy was alive. The way she spoke about him certainly hinted at it. So he'd play along with it and see if the blonde pitched up.

Another thing that crossed his mind was how serious she'd looked when she spoke about him and all the question's she asked about his personal life. He had answered the best he could with his limited knowledge. She seemed some what disappointed with some of his answers and especially his lack of Intel. Something's he didn't reveal. The buxom female certainly was curious about Naruto. If she wanted answers why not go ask him herself. He was not going to snitch on the guy. Even if she wanted to recruit him or not. That was another question all on it's own.

Things were so confusing and just crazy. And he had a feeling that they were going to get much worst.

Looking up at the club house. A old school building with slightly different architecture than the new school building. The warm blooded pervert sighed in ecstasy, well at least he'd get to gawk at some boobs all day. The best pair of tits in the entire school. He was living the dream.

Even if that dream involved a few nightmares.

* * *

 **(Rias)-(Occult Research Club)**

* * *

When Rias exited the small bedroom that had been added, if she wanted to sleep over. She was graced with the sight of her beloved brother, Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory. He was attired in a simple black suit with a red tie to match his flowing long hair. Sirzechs was a handsome young man, that haved the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue green eyes inherited from his father, similar to his sisters.

Next to him stood his wife attired in a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick. Grayfia Lucifuge was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, which ended in twin braids.

The couple turned around when they heard her footsteps. Both of them had different reactions to the sight of her. Grayfia smiled slightly which was understandable, they hadn't seen each other in a long time and she saw the woman as role model and older sister. It was the typical response she'd get from the woman. She took her job seriously and didn't show much emotion on the job. The woman clearly valued doing her best.

Which was not what she could say about her brother. Whose eyes lit up into stars at the sight of her. Alarms were going off in her head and she prepared herself by opening her arms. Might as well embrace it. He saw this and raced over to her and lifted her into a tight hug, this elected a cute squeak from the girl. Rias smiled at her loving brother even though she could feel a large amount of oxygen leaving her body because of his bear hug. He always gave those so she was used to it.

"Ria-tan! I have missed you so much!"

She wanted to respond but couldn't and was turning slightly blue in the face. Looking to Grayfia for help, the woman complied and walked over to them and proceed to chop Sirzechs in the neck. Which caused the Maou to lose control of his arms dropping Rias to her feet in the process. The older woman then dragged the male by his cheek over to where they had stood. All while sulking in pain. At first sight, you'd have never thought he was one of the most powerful devils in the world.

Rias peeked at the expressions on her peerage members and blushed from embarrassment for her brother.

Koneko stared frozen at them with a lollipop in her mouth and sat on a couch in the corner. She knew about there antics but seeing it in person was still unbelievable.

Kiba was stoic as always but she knew him and could see amusement in his eyes.

Akeno had a mischievous smile plastered on her face as she stood by the door. She so wanted to knock it off but that was a fight for later.

Everyone was snapped out of shock when they heard the door open.

Issei entered in time to see this occurrence. His eyes widened at the sight of Grayfia he was about to squeal when he was halted by a hand covering his mouth turning around he saw it was Akeno that had done it. He looked at her with confusion.

The queen explained in his ear, "Say a word and you lose your balls. I would do it myself but that woman would beat me to it."

The pervert turned pale at just the mention of his balls. So being the smart guy that he was, he shut up. Instead of saying something he decided to just stare at the beautiful woman, who was wearing a kinky maid outfit. The mere sight of the outfit combined with her amazing hourglass figure topped off by her beautiful face and fairly large breasts rubbed him in the right places in his opinion. He could feel a tent building within his pants which was only suppressed by the prospect of losing his balls.

Akeno shook her head at the boy. If only he knew who he was staring at.

The queen finally decided to let the pervert go. Hopefully he'd take her warning seriously and behave. Which she doubt he would do. Issei was a loose canon. Literally.

After feeling that he'd been released he sighed rather loudly. Which got the attention of everyone in the room.

Rias looked to her newest servant with interest. Finally seeing him after a long day. She hoped the boy wouldn't cause a scene. He had the tendency to do things like that. He was a pervert after all but now was not the time and place for that. It was time to be serious. The king straighten her school dress and motion for her peerage to come over to her. Kiba, who was leaning against a wall obliged, walked up to Rias and stood to his leaders left. Koneko, who sat on a couch in the corner eating sweets did as ordered. The petite and small girl ate her sweets rapidly and walked over to Kiba and stood to his left.

Akeno was already at her kings right. She held a large tray in her hands, which contained refreshments such as tea and water. The queen straightened her posture and flashed a small smile.

Sirzechs who was now, fully recovered smiled at his sisters peerage. They were a good looking bunch. The future of the devils.

His wife shared that same opinion, judging by the look on her face.

The red head male massaged the spot on his cheek where he'd been pinched and flashed his wife, a was that really necessary look. The strongest queen rolled her eyes at her husband and flashed him a yes that was necessary because you were acting childish again even though you are a leader of great power look.

A lone tear dropped from his eye at the sight of that familiar look. Why did she have to be so strict with him, couldn't he show his sister how much he much he loved her. Honestly, that's all he wanted to do.

Rias cleared her throat which got the attention of her brother and sister in law. It was time to be professional.

She was going to say something when she heard a scream. Her head snapped to the door where Issei had been standing. She'd completely forgotten about the pervert. She cursed under her breath. The crimson haired girl was so used to her current peerage members standing by her and being a part of her team. That she'd forgotten about her new member. He still needed to be disciplined and taught decent manners, which she noticed he lacked when in the presence of females. Hadn't his mother taught him anything.

She her head shook. That wasn't important. What was important was the sight of something shocking. Behind a red in the face Issei stood a beautiful girl that looked in her late teens. She had black hair, tied into twin tails and vibrant violet eyes. She was shorter than the pervert but was still well endowed in the chest area. The girl's child like body and large breasts were complimented by a magic girl outfit. She sighed at the sight of her. It was none other than Serafall Leviathan. One of the four Satan's.

The cheerful and energetic looking female was currently breathing down her servants neck while she whispered in his ear. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for Issei. That wasn't the most shocking part. Her magic wand was station at his pecks, circling down to his crouch. Rias could see the playful smile on the woman's plush lips. Her eyes were widened even more by the sight of Issei being erect. That sight was certainly a indicator that things were going way to far.

She looked to her brother for help because the female Satan certainly wouldn't listen to her.

Issei was cloud by lust and teenage hormones. The woman behind him had sneaked up on him and started whispering things in his ear all while biting on it.

The pervert was currently having a inner melt down in his thoughts, 'Oh my word! This is so freaking amazing. I can feel her breasts rubbing and massaging my back. My dream has come true. Oh, oh, did she just say what I think she did. I can't believe it! I am finally seeing what the benefits of being a devil are. First, I get to see super sexy girls everyday and now this. I think this is what I was destined for!'

Serafall chuckled evilly, she wasn't sharing the same thoughts, 'Oh my this boy certainly is a eager one. The minute, I touched him his was already under my control. Mhmm~, so easy and controlable. Rias certainly picked a weak willed male. Considering her sex appeal, he would basically be her personal slave. Just the sight of a hot girl and he lost all common sense. Haha, what a uninteresting boy. Typical.'

"I thinks that's enough," commanded Sirzechs with authority. He'd exchanged his immature behavior for one of a leader.

Serafall immediately did as she was told. Retracting herself from the boy. Who collapsed to his knees still dazed. His nose was bleeding uncontrollable, were it not for his newly obtained devil regeneration powers. He would've passed out of blood loss a long time ago. Lucky for him.

"You are no fun Sirzechs-chan! I wasn't finished yet," chuckled the woman mischievously at the end. As she walked up to her superior her hand lingered on Issei's jaw, the male leaned forward trying to keep the woman's soft hands on him. It had reached the point where her finger tips were at his chin keeping him up until she'd decided to pull away swiftly and the boy fell fast first onto the ground. A evil giggle escaped her lips.

"Was that really necessary?"

The woman paused and then answered, "No, but I wanted to and remember. No one can resist a cute girl like me, cha!"

Grayfia tried to stop her eyebrow from twitching but it was to no avail, when the woman, no girl flashed her signature pose.

Rias and her peerage shook there heads in disappointment. Issei had just embarrassed them by being seduced by one of the worlds leading ladies.

"Pathetic," claimed Koneko.

Rias looked to her pervert servant and thought, 'Oh Issei. What am I going to do with you? You have so much potential. I sacrificed a lot of pawns for you. That fallen angel was after you for a reason and I am going to find out.'

"Alright," said Sirzechs clearing his throat. "Time to get the point. I am not here for a visit. You see I sensed a huge power surge and pin pointed it here. Do you know anything?"

Rias followed her brothers lead and adopted a serious expression.

"Can we talk in private."

Sirzechs looked to his companions and they nodded to him.

"Sure."

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

* * *

After things had settled down. The rest of her peerage introduced themselves and then left to go do there individual tasks because there king had demanded privacy, dragging a mute pervert along with them. Issei had been shaking like jelly on a windscreen after regaining consciousness and still was. It was a satisfying sight for Serafall and she'd giggled at the sight. When the poor boy had left she'd even blown him a kiss which elected a scream from the pervert. Akeno chuckled at the sight. She didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Issei. She after all was the one dragging him out.

Rias seeing that they'd left walked over to her desk, sat down and motioned for her guests to sit. They obliged or least Sirzechs and Serafall did. For some odd reason, Grayfia had decided to stand next to her king even though there were many seats vacant for her to sit in.

The crimson haired girl wanted to insist but decided not to, when her brother motioned for her to leave it be.

'Okay time to see if I am any good at leading,' thought Rias with a sigh.

Serafall not one to beat around the bush... spoke first, "Let's get to the point. We have wasted enough time."

"Right... WE procrastinated," whispered Grayfia under her breath. Everyone heard it which she noticed when she got blank stares. The most blank stare came from the magic girl herself.

"Now, is not this time for childish behavior. We are discussing a serious matter here," explained Serafall as she faced the only gray haired female in the room.

Rias looked from her sister to her brothers co worker and it was obvious that the two had some unfinished business. However, she had to admit Serafall was right, now was not the time even if she was the one in the wrong. She was the one that'd delayed the meeting after all.

"Enough!"

Sirzechs sudden outburst was enough to cause the two ladies to break from there staring contest of death glares. Both of them folded there arms and faced the other direction. Rias couldn't believe that two of her biggest influences could act so childish. She guessed, teenage rivalry followed you even into maturity. She stifled a giggle at the thought.

"Now... as I was saying. While we were holding a meeting about something, I didn't pay attention too. The entire of the underworld was suddenly brought to its knees by a mysterious energy. Originally, we had thought we were under act because it was unheard of such power being so potent since the war. After it had subsided and we'd recuperated, your brother sent our forces to scout for any signs of the power and we came down to nothing in our realm. Not even a trace. Only claims from our people that 666 had returned to destroy us all. So to calm them down we'd lied. Told them that one of Ajuka's experiments had gone terribly wrong and that we were going to investigate. They were content with the information but our soldiers still heard whispers and rumours," Serafall explained in professional mode. The woman was truly acting like her position and her age demanded.

Rias nodded Beelzebub's experiments were certainly dangerous, thus it was a believable lie and a warranted lie, if there even was such a thing. That was the way of the world. She hated to not tell the truth but was not naïve enough to reveal something's that were important so she lied. The crimson haired king hated when she was put in situations where she had to tell a little white lie. Here and there, like with her peerage they were still very unaware of the situation. Especially, the one big situation with Naruto. She suspected Akeno had an idea. Her queen was always a very observant person and could pick up on even a minor detail or even change in character.

Sirzechs rested in his chair to get more comfortable he had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk. So after seeing that Serafall had told his sister the situation they were in... he interjected, "We did investigate but not the lie. See, part of the reason we'd said it was one of Ajuka-sans experiments was because we needed a way to get to him without raising suspicion and causing panic. So we came up with the lie, because he had methods of tracking down or at least pin pointing energy like that. When we got to him, we learnt something very interesting."

"What, did you learn?" asked Rias seriously because she was slightly angered at the pause. What did her brother think they were in.. a bloody movie? Grayfia shared the same thoughts having not heard the full story as they had to leave quickly for the human world.

Serafall looked off in the distance with a knowing frown on her face and both busty females noticed.

"What I am about to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone," Sirzechs demanded more than asked with his eyes narrowed. Seeing that two of his three favorite females had nodded he took a deep breath. "A long time ago before the war. A mysterious and some what mystical race appeared out of nowhere. They called themselves shinobi, translated into English it meant ninja."

Rias gasped, notably. Naruto came to her mind but she quickly shook it off. This had caused her confused brother to stop his story. The only red head female in the room, panicked. They were certainly going to ask questions after such an outburst. So she quickly told Sirzechs to continue so the confusion would dull. Unfortunately, three experienced devils knew when someone was hiding something big.

However, they played it cool. For now.

The crimson haired male continued, "As I was saying. This new race had taken the world by storm with there power over chakra, you know the story. However, what you don't know is how they were wiped out. Unfortunately we don't know either but when it had occurred, in there little pocket dimension. It had left a trail of power. A scent of sorts. All over the world. In heaven, in the underworld. Everywhere. Ajuka had captured a small snippet of it using one of his devices, thinking it was chakra because he'd wanted to learn more about the energy for a very long time."

If what her brother said was true then perhaps they could harness that energy. It was certainly stronger than magic. She'd seen it in action with her very own eyes. Rias looked to her brother and wanted to say something but was halted by the look of disappointment on his face. This could only mean one thing.

"Unfortunately, the energy he captured was is a poison to everything it touched. Ajuka-san told me that he'd need normal chakra to use it on one of his projects, he was clearly dejected because he knew that all the ninja were dead. One thing he did tell me was that normal chakra was blue and the one he had was red," explained Sirzechs clearly serious. Her brother was only that serious when he knew something that could cause catastrophic problem for everyone.

"What are you trying to say, Sirzechs-sama?"

The red head Lucifer looked to Grayfia and held her hand, smiling at half heartedly. His wife narrowed her eyes. Something was up.

Rias witnessed this and demanded, "Answer her question oniki."

Sirzechs turned to his sister and obliged, "That red chakra matched the power surge but the power surge was a thousand time's more powerful and we pin pointed it here, in Kuoh Town."

Grayfia fluttered her eyes in surprise. While Rias widened her eyes and held her head in her hands, while she massaged her sculp. Her brain was racing at a rapid pace, as she weaved through her memories and the feelings she'd been having all week. Also the questions, she had asked herself. The poor girl was currently experiencing all her problems at once. The arranged marriage, the hidden secret of the Phenex family, the power surge, the ninja saga, the Issei saga and her lying to her friends and family.

It all was barreling down on her. So much that she'd begun to leak magic. Everyone in the room jumped at the feeling of the anger and frustration radiating of Rias Gremory.

Sirzechs questioned with worry, "Ria-chan... are you okay? Ria-chan answer me."

The former Gremory knew his sister pretty well and currently she was experiencing immense pain.

"Ria-chan!" screamed the male realising his own power in the process.

This got his sisters attention and she calmed down. Seeing the worried looks aimed at her she decided... it was time to confess.

Grayfia requested, "Rias-Sama, I think it is time you told us the truth. Hiding it is clearly bothering you."

Both Serafall and Sirzechs nodded. They were not stupid and knew the girl was hiddening something from them. So everyone looked to her with expectations in their eyes. She was backed into corner and had no choice but to squeal.

"Okay."

Rias proceeded to tell them, everything. She just hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid. The concern was only aimed at her brother because he mind could quickly become clouded when it involved his sisters safety.

Anyway.

She started with Naruto Namikaze. Rias talked about her meeting with Sona and there discussion of the familiarity of the boys strong magic signature and resemblance to the Phenex. She told about them her joke that had sparked it all. Her claim that Naruto was the son of a Phenex. More specially the Lord Phenex. They gasped at her claim stating that, that was not possible. She smiled at them and continued. After the first day she'd sent one of her servants, Kiba to follow the boy. What he discovered was that a fallen angel had a attacked Naruto. A short fight had broken out and they were shocked when she told them of how the fight had ended. The boy had disappeared into blue flames.

That was move the Phenex oftened used and it would hurt them.

What further cemented her claim was the fact that the blonde had returned to school the next day unscathed and normal. Not even a single scratch. She left out the fact she'd sneaked into the males room to get glimpse of him. Which was interrupted by the boys red head mother.

After that she told them about how she was planning to use Naruto to get out of her marriage to Riser. Sirzechs proceeded to interrupt her and tell her that, doing that was unfair to the boy. He asked her if the boy knew the truth and she answered own partly. This made her feel bad but she quickly buried it. She was getting to the end of her little confession.

What she said next brought utter shock to the faces of her guests.

She'd told them of what had occurred at Kuoh Park. From Issei's revival to Naruto being a ninja and being in a fight with two others at the exact spot of the power surge. When she finally stopped talking.

Her brother, her sister in law and Serafall were silent as they would ever be.

"I think I need to go see this, Naruto."

Akeno widened her eyes at what she heard as she peeked through a open window.

'I need to warn him,' thought the girl as she flew off.

"No, brother. I can handle this," urged Rias.

Sirzechs who was already out the door turned to his sister and explained, "His mere existence threatens the world. The only way we can contain the conflict is by capturing him before someone else does."

The red head female sighed, her brother was right. 'I guess its time to hand this over to the grown ups.'

She could see Serafall agreed. Grayfia, however intervened, "Maybe we can do this in a more discrete manner. How would the other factions respond. If they found out that the current Lucifer had kidnapped, one of the world's last ninja and added onto that a Phenex. Who just happened to be in the area of the power surge that everyone is wondering about."

Sirzechs sighed, "Fine."

He was going to take a seat when he heard explosions and felt that very same power that had sparked it all.

* * *

 **(Naruto)-(Uzumaki Home, Backyard)**

 **(15 minutes earlier)**

* * *

The smell of hot water and sweat was in the air, the odd fragrance was so potent that you could almost taste it if you stuck your tung out. And if one followed this smell, one's ears would be assaulted by the sounds of juvenile grunts and small bursts of agony filled screams.

Naruto Namikaze looked completely frustrated with himself. He couldn't pull this popping the water balloon thing off! Kakashi had done it before his very eyes with that signature lazy expression on his face. Why couldn't he? If only his uncle were there to show him again, so he could get more perspective. Instead the cyclops was locked up in his room writing. Whatever novel, what do you call it again? Echo echo. No, Ichi Ichi. Or something along the lines of that. The stupid book series his uncle mysteriously made money off. He didn't know how but then again he'd never read the books before. Maybe they were interesting.

Naruto shrugged it off that thought.

Focus, he said to himself. He needed to focus. He was going to pull the technique off today. He could feel it, he was getting close. He channeled chakra again. Only for the same thing to occur. It was clear to him that he didn't have enough control of his chakra to keep the shape the Rasengan but damn was it a killer on his ego.

The blonde had been at it for hours. He could see that the sun was starting to set. And he could feel that he was running low on chakra. The blonde tried it one last time. Only to collapse to the ground after being tripped. He was going to get up again, only to feel the sensation of being pushed back down by a sandal clad foot to the chest.

"I think that's enough."

"Mom," complained the blonde. "I am so close to getting this right."

Kushina who was wearing the same outfit but without the green apron, shook her head. He may have the Namikaze name but he was a Uzumaki for sure. That fire and will to continue was still in his eyes even though he'd almost completely exhausted his chakra.

"Fine," said the red head woman removing her foot from her son's chest. "I will let you continue. If... you can beat me in hand to hand combat by knocking me to the ground."

Naruto jumped to his feet and agreed, "Sounds easy enough."

Kushina grinned, "I will only need one arm for this, don't overestimate yourself."

The blonde Namikaze smirked, "You are the one doing the overestimating."

The red dawn wanted to respond but was put on defensive by a swift Naruto.

She quickly ducked under a high kick aimed to decapitate her neck. The next thing she knew she had to jump over a leg sweep. Kushina backed up for some much needed space. Her face clearly showed shock. Since when had her son become so fast? She'd heard from Kakashi that the boy had defeated Zabuza Momochi in single combat but this was ridiculous.

"Don't take your eyes of your opponent," commented Naruto as he appeared behind his mother who widened her eyes. The blonde smirked he had her right where he wanted her.

Or so he thought. One of the perks of being a legendary warrior was well... skill and bad ass reflexes.

Kushina snapped out of her stupor in a millisecond just in time to dodge a right hook aimed for her head. The failed attempt threw her son off balance and she took advantage of it fully by kicking him square in the jaw. The blonde stumbled back while attempting to regain his footing. He almost did. Were it to for his mother punching him in the gut and then throwing him over her shoulder.

Kushina almost celebrated victory were it not for her son's amazing agility. He twisted his body into a ball mid air and landed on his feet soundly, his trainers skidding on the ground.

Naruto smiled but the pain was clearly showing on his face. His mother sure packed a punch.

Kushina smirked after letting her son have a short recovery and went right back at him.

The fiery woman threw multiple punches which were dodged with ease.

"I thought you said you were only going to use one hand," teased Naruto while dodging some more punches.

Kushina responded to this by faking a left haymaker to the body, which left her son's head open for the taking she followed by slapping the blonde in the face with her right hand. It left a glaring red hand print on his face that he won't be forgetting in a long time.

'Note to self. Don't ever tease Kushina Uzumaki.'

Naruto not wanting to receive another one stepped back. Quickly shaking off the devastating slap he'd just received. His mother wouldn't let him recover some space and started to really test his defenses. He couldn't dodge anymore because he didn't have enough room. So he was forced to block a powerful kick to the head followed by a series of attempted combos. He could feel his arms and legs begin to numb. He needed to get on the offensive rather than the defensive and quick.

So with a little improvisation, the blonde randomly showed his mother the middle finger.

Kushina paused, gave him the what the hell look and he chuckled at her. It had worked.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Two clones popped up and immediately ran at the woman, who was pissed off that she'd been tricked.

"Naruto! That was very rude. I thought I taught you better than that," exclaimed the red dawn as her face turned red. She took out both clones swiftly with a spinning heel kick. They instantly popped out of existence producing a large amount of smoke. This provided a distraction for the blonde. Who ran straight into the smoke.

'I hope this work's.'

Before Naruto could even make it to the smoke where is mother resided he was tackled to the ground. He gasped out in pain as a large amount of air started to leave his body. The cause, a powerful spear.

"I win," said Kushina as she straddle her son and pushed him down when he attempted to stand up. "Give up all ready."

"No!" screamed the blonde as his eyes turned red for a moment. Kushina widened her eyes. She pulled her son's face towards her with both hands as he still struggled for freedom. She kissed him on the forehead and set his head down. The boy stopped his physical protesting campaign and blinked. His blue eyes returning.

Kushina got off her son and onto her feet. Naruto sighed.

"I am going to prepare supper. Take a rest by the pond and cool off, okay," explained Kushina with no room for argument as she exited the backyard.

Naruto accepted it because he didn't want to get his ass kicked again. The blonde walked over to a tree by the pond and rested on it. He looked at the water in the pond at his feet and saw his reflection. He looked battered and dirty. His hair was wilder than it normally was and his face showed a coat of dry sweat. The blonde could smell that he wasn't smelling to good too.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Just basking in the moment.

Until his eyes fluttered and he fell unconscious. What he didn't notice was a cloaked man standing in the middle of the pond staring at him with a hidden grin.

"This is gonna be a fun thing to watch."

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

* * *

 **AN: And finished.**

 **When I first started writing this chapter, I planned to make it 20,000 words but stopped because that would make it tiring for the readers or do you want chapters that long? So I am 1336 word's into chapter 6 which is good for you. I might finish it next week and edit for who knows how long. But it will be done.**

 **Anyway, I have been out for a long time and I won't give excuses because you don't care. What you might care about is my other stories, God of theft in DxD and To move on. Right now, they are in the rethinking phase. Why you ask well? They are not living up to there full potential. GOTIDXD is lacking a lot of things in terms of length, etc and To move on is planned so big in scope or at least in my head that it takes me 10 tries to write one chapter.**

 **Now on to this story. I have a rough plan in my head of how I want to end this. Which I will need to get on paper. Yes, I use paper to plan my stories. Its just how I do things suck it.**

 **Yeah, now this chapter is a suspense building chapter the next one is a mix of action and a few powers up for Naruto. Who can guess what level he is at now? I know, I know.**

 **A few things to address or that are addressed in this chapter are my planned main antagonist and what he has done to be that guy, because lets face it Highschool DxD lacked major bad guy's like Boruto lacks originality.**

 **Also, Rias is a main character as well as Issei. Rias being a main character was decided by me a while ago because she is role model and just awesome. This not because of her looks but because of what she represents. She is like Daenerys in my story. Now onto why Issei is a main character. Well there is a long ass explanation in my head but I am just gonna sum it up in one sentence. Issei is the person that brings back the human factor in a crazy story, his not just comic relief but what he represents is our flaws. What normal human teenage boy wouldn't be brought to there knees by Serafall Leviathan?**

 **Right there is your answer.**

 **One last thing don't you guys think Kiba deceives a partner?**

 **Think on it, think on a lot of things. And tell me. I am all eye's (yeah my jokes are lame. If you don't get it you are hopelessly stupid.)**

 **Bye.**


	6. The Game Begins

**Hey, Jay Leonardo is back with yet another chapter of Destiny.**

 **Now, the last chapter didn't get the response I wanted but I will let you know I have read every single review and I replied to all, I think. If I didn't tell me, I will answer your questions or whatever when I have the time for it. School in my country starts soon.**

 **So yeah, but I'll make time like I always do. I am cool like that.**

 **I currently have 561 favourites and 701 follows. Which is more than I could hope to ever get(we could get more).GOTIDXD has more. But still I thank you all. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. When I read a review it brings me great pleasure.**

 **So help me** :

 **Where are all my favourites and followers, I encourage you to review and tell me what you think. The effects of your reviews will improve the story and my update speed. I am not a good writer in my opinion. But I know I am adequate enough to put together a story, thats why I had the courage to publish this story. I write for my own enjoyment and partly for yours.**

 **So please help me improve. So I can write a story that you will enjoy and I can be proud of.**

 **Okay, now this chapter is not that long. The reasons: The next chapter is going to be really long and school starts soon. So I will have less time to write and I wanted to leave you something before I go to prison.** **Warning, this chapter is dark. Its where everything starts. All the characters will finally take there journey and Naruto meets an old friend.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Game Begins**

* * *

 **(That man)-(Elemental Dimension)**

Before it was destroyed, the Elemental Dimension was an island nation located in a large pocket dimension. Its capital city was Konoha and the nation had a population of roughly 180,000,000 million people. The country covered an area that was spread out over more than 6,500 islands. Five main islands made up where most of it's population resided, the rest of the islands were owned by the rich such as clans, companies, powerful warriors, etc. The main islands were Kasai, Mizu, Oto, Chikyū and Tentō. Smaller but significant islands were Kaze, Harō, Tetsu, Yuki and Sora. All named after elements.

The county was a sight to behold in its prime but the once great nation was now in shambles.

All because of one mistake.

The smell of blooming flowers and fresh salt water rustled in the wind, an aroma that any child could recognise. Birds chirped and the wind steered. It was peaceful and filtered of all negativities. The sounds of nature singing a beautiful tone, the melody of life. Life had engulfed a destroyed nation into something new. Among large skyscrapers were trees and wildlife.

In the distance on a mountain over looking Konoha City, a black haired male standing two times the height of a normal man. He stared down at the destroyed city of ninja. He had a full beard and cynical blue eyes, topped off by a look of disgust. The man, that man wore a blood red leather coat, a black shirt, a tight black leather pants and black combat steel toed boots. Topped off by a large sword on his back. The weapon was easily the same height as the black haired man. However what made the sight of the man scary was his aura of superiority and assurance.

As he stared at the destroyed buildings and dead bodies, his face showed no emotion. None at all. Not even a side glance when a butterfly had fluttered to his shoulder and turned to ash as soon as it landed. The wind blew the creature away just like that. A life had been taken without even a thought. He didn't even move a muscle.

"What do you want?" asked the male to no one in particular.

A childish voice giggled, 'Freedom?'

"We all can't have what we want."

'I always get what I want,' threatened the boy, his child-like tone disappearing and a deep booming voice took over.

"The last time you said that this happened," motioned that man as he looked at the holes and sunken parts of the city.

'It was a mistake,' retorted the boy with that childish voice again as he whimpered like candy had been stolen from him.

"Next time watch what you step on."

The boy huffed, 'This was all your fault anyway.'

"They deceived it," said the man smuggly.

'I know. It was fun destroying them,' giggled the boy with joy.

The man said nothing.

'I am bored,' announced the deep voice again.

"Don't worry. I have some fun planned," said the black haired man holding out his hand for a red orb to appear in it, showing a boy sleeping against a tree.

'Is that him? He looks just like you. Interesting,' stated the child as his voice changed to back to a child, a child full of curiosity.

* * *

 **(Kushina)-(Uzumaki Home, Kitchen)**

 **(10 minutes earlier)**

* * *

As the mother of Naruto Namikaze entered her spotless kitchen, she limped slightly. Her son had really progressed in leaps and bounds. The boy was ways faster than her and he'd learnt to make shadow clones. It greatly impressed her. If it were not for her experience in fighting opponents above her level of speed and power she would have lost in the first few seconds. Heck, she should have. If her son hadn't hesitated for a millisecond, she would be out cold. Not that she'd ever admit it to the boy.

The fight with Zabuza and the fallen angel had really improved the boy in terms of skill. However for some reason he was even more hesitant and on edge than before. Which made her wonder. What was he hiding?

Was it the fact that he'd found out about the fox that resided within? That was the most logical explanation but how would he have found out? Kakashi had told her that after losing control and going on a rampage, that he'd turned back to normal without any memory of what he'd done. So how? They'd just have to wait and see. Its not like she could run up to her son and force it out him. Even if with all her heart she wanted to, but no she needed to use her brain. If she didn't do that her son could go into a panic attack or something.

There was only so many things one person could handle. The woman sighed, the life is complicated look appearing on her face.

Images flashed in her head when she through about the power her son had released that night. It was so similar to the power that, "That man," had released on the day... everyone called, "The purge of elements." It was a sickening name. It made her stomach growl at the mere thought. She could honestly imagine some evil and disgusting rich devil sitting in his stupid palace, drunk with other devils making up names while laughing at the the day her race had been utterly destroyed. All everyone ever saw them as were weapons and battle hungry people but there was so much more to them. Now... they were gone.

Now, only few of her kind remained. And as if that wasn't enough. That man, had all but taken away the last of her races pride by making the energy that made them astounding and feared, kill them slowly. She didn't know how he'd done it but he did.

Her life was tragic.

Her thoughts drifted back to her first and only child. She had to protect him. From everyone. She was sure that everyone had sensed his power. It was only a matter of time before they came to investigate. Devils, Angels, Fallen and what else existed. So her plan was to take her boy away and hide. She had everything she needed except, would her son want to go on the run? She knew the answer but she hoped he'd see the logic. He wasn't strong enough and would probably never be. Her son had way to much enemies and couldn't take them on. If he didn't listen to reason she'd make him. Thinking wasn't her strong suit, she was more of a hands on person. She'd beat the boy to within an inch of his life if he didn't see the logic. He needed to be protected.

The woman smirked. She took pleasure in it, way more than she should. She couldn't help it though. Her son was a handsome young man. The red head woman blinked, what the hell was she thinking?! This was her son she was having explicit thoughts about.

She quickly shook it off and remembered what she was suppose to do.

There was a time to think about ravaging her son and this was not that time.

Unknowingly her lustful mind had betrayed her.

Kushina pulled out a plate of food from her shiny microwave, she had subconsciously warmed and proceed to leave her kitchen. The woman headed straight for the guest room on the second floor, right next to her son's bedroom. She'd have to move her prisoner no sooner than the later.

The red head Uzumaki stopped at the door, plate still in her right hand and used her free hand to form a one handed ram seal. Intricate symbols rippled on the door and enveloped it. Until after a few minutes they disappeared.

What followed was chaotic.

Kushina sucked her teeth when she heard screams and explosions coming from inside her guest room. If she hadn't fit every room in her house with seals to withstand powerful amounts of damage she would've been greeted with a light spear straight to her heart shaped face. The red woman thanked herself for reinforcing her house with the most powerful and intricate seals. When she'd first done it, she know that one day it would come in handy. Today it had.

"Let me out of here now! I promise I'll spare your body and give it to your son when I am done killing you slowly in front of him! Bitch, are you listening? I can go at this for hours. One way or another you are gone break," explained a voice filled with anger, which belonged to none other than Raynare. If one listened a little bit more carefully they could sense fear and exhaustion in the tone of the injured fallen angel.

The busty woman wanted to continue her rant but was silenced or noised. A proper term couldn't be found. Raynare screamed in agony, her complaining and threats melting along with it. The paralyze seal activating with a vengeance. Now, normally the fallen angel wouldn't feel any pain but the red dawn had decided to add some minor things. Such as every time the red haired woman activated the seal. Raynare, along with losing feeling in her body would be hit with a strong electric shock that would knock her out. And there was more. The seal also made her body extremely sensitive. Making the pain even more... painful.

Kushina chuckled, "This will never get old."

The busty mother opened the guest room door to be met with a room in complete disarray. The bed was fine, ironically. This was not what she could say about everything else.

The lamp that was suppose to next to the bed was currently scattered all over the toilet door... in pieces. The fluffy floor had stains in it and she didn't even have to guess what they were. The smell was enough of an indication. Kushina shook her head her in disgust. There was more. It was not only stained but the entire thing was black almost like it had been burnt. Up until the wall.

Which was pitch black. Almost as if it had been struck by lighting. She didn't even want to mention the little splinters and melted wallpaper. The mother of one growled. She'd underestimated what the fallen angel could handle, she genuinely wished she had added more power to her seal. However it was to late. The room was destroyed.

Looking at the unconscious woman who was currently drooling in her own urine, she spat on the fallen angel and then tossed the hot plate of food that was resting in her right hand straight onto the braless chest of the unconscious woman.

Raynare jolted awake. The heat on chest waking her up in a horrible way. She rose to her feet and ran to the toilet to relieve herself of the pain. After removing her sweater. She turned on the cold water and was relieved at cooling herself in the shower. She sighed in relaxation, as the pain left her body.

Raynare, exited the toilet bare chested in search of her red head enemy. She would pay for what she'd done.

However.

Kushina was gone.

"I will kill you! Even if its the last thing I do!"

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

* * *

Kakashi chuckled as he sat in the kitchen, again sipping on some coffee. Kushina really could be an evil woman when we it came to protecting her loved ones. It was a good trait but also a major flaw. Her mind was so clouded in protecting her Naruto. That she didn't see the bigger picture. Even if they went into hiding. Someday they would be found. There enemies had resources and a lot of them. The Phenex, the devils, angels even the fallen angels and the list goes on. They would come a time when eventually they'd have to face it.

That's why they needed to be ready.

Naruto needed to be ready and hiding under a rock wouldn't help that. It would only cause nothing but death. So he'd needed to be trained for what was to come. Luckily the boy saw it and he saw it too. All they had to do now was convince Kushina to see it. That was something he was trying to figure out as he drank his beverage. The substance had slowly become a coping mechanism after his home had been destroyed many years ago. It gave him energy and the taste wasn't to bad either. Even though he preferred it black and bitter. Kakashi wasn't one for flavour. If it was good and got the job done than what was the point.

Kushina came down the stairs with anger clear on her face. That was a sign for him to leave. The gray haired male leaped to his feet and was going to leave when he realised he'd forgotten why he was actually there out of fear.

Kakashi sighed and poured himself another cup of coffee. The male took his seat and watched as his red head friend trudge towards the dining room.

The male flinched as he heard plates smacking and food being tossed. This lasted for five minutes. Before she stepped out and trudge again towards the backyard. To call her son for dinner.

Kakashi gulped, "Wait."

Kushina turned towards the male with her eyes narrowed.

The woman questioned, "What do you want?!"

"I need to talk to you," Kakashi announced motioning for her to take a seat opposite from him. The woman ignored him and turned back to the door.

"Its about Naruto," the last Hatake said this after taking a sip from his cup. This got the woman's attention.

She questioned herself. What did he want to talk about, the fox? There were a lot of questions. Kushina took her seat opposite from her male counterpart. Her anger disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. She leaned on her arms. Her nose twitched, the aroma of caffeine getting her attention. The next thing Kakashi knew the woman had snagged his cup straight from his hand and taken a sip. The gray haired man wanted to say something until he was interrupted by the woman.

"Is this about the fox?" Kushina questioned, forward as ever.

Kakashi shook his head, "Only partly."

"What do you mean?"

The man stopped her by holding up his hand. The woman could rant on forever when given the opportunity. That's why he needed to get to the point.

"Let me explain," voiced Kakashi sagely. "Naruto has chosen to stay and defend himself. He said that he was tired of people dictating his life."

Kushina looked at the coffee in her newly acquired cup. She knew the boy wouldn't want to run. He was her son after all. Just like her he was stubborn and strong willed but that was stupid. She'd learnt a lot in her life. There was no room for being given a choice. Sometimes, you are put in circumstance where there was only one option. Where you had no choice and everything you held dear would be at stake. It was cruel. She wished her son would never be a situation that would risk his life and the life of his loved ones.

Her life was a tragic one for sure but her sons life in the next few months would slowly start to be ludicrous. There was no other word for it. The boy was suppose to be destined for greatness. Well, that came with a cost. As they say with great power comes great responsibility.

Naruto had the potential for unimaginable power. He had the power of blue fire, the power of chakra and the energy with the power to kill the most powerful beings was within him. The woman once knew someone with strength similar to her son and it'd ended in the most horrible way possible.

That's why. She wanted to keep her son away from everything. The potential he had was a blessing and a curse. He could save the would with it. Or he could destroy it, just like that. She didn't want that for him. Naruto was good boy with a good heart and he was certainly making a big mistake in her opinion. It was her job to put him on the right path. Even if that meant hiding from the world in a cave or something. At least he'd be safe from everyone, even from himself.

And if he got lonely she'd be there for him like it was in the beginning when her husband was killed. That was a dark time in her life. When her son had seen her cry her eyes out for the first time. The sorrow in his eyes when he saw that just broke her heart. All he could do was hug her at that moment. When that'd happen she got the message that it was him and her against the world.

She'd do anything to make him happy, anything because Naruto was the only thing that mattered. She would put her soul and even body on the line for him.

'My boy, my first born. I will always protect you. I know whats best for you. I am your mother after all,' thought the woman as she made her way to the door. Her son was going to listen to the face of reason.

"You know," Kakashi said with a pause. "You can't hide him forever. His is a man now. A man doesn't hide from his challenges."

Kushina protested, "He is a boy. What do you know about raising a man? I know what's best for him, I am his mother! All you want him for is his power. For your petty revenge plan against a monster of a man that took our home away from us! And our PEOPLE!"

This struck a pit in his heart. Never in his life had he gotten such a anger filled tung lashing with ill intent from the woman in front of him. She made him contemplate. What she said was partily true. He did want to defeat the evil that had consumed his life for as long he could remember but, there was more to it.

"You know, you are right," admitted Kakashi which caused Kushina to narrow her eyes. "However, you are also wrong. I love that boy, no that man. I raised him into what he is today, right before my eyes. I didn't do the best of jobs but at least I am not ashamed of him like you are. You see, I believe in him. The only reason he is hesitant to tackle life is because his own mother cradles him and has no faith in him. You want to hide out of love and fear for his life like your own but you forget. Its not your place to say what he should do. It's his life and his choice."

Anger filled the heart of Kushina Uzumaki. She felt like someone had plunged a arrow in her heart. Kakashi had said she had no faith her son. On another day she'd probably beat the hell out of anyone that said such stuff to her but not to day. She couldn't help but admit that it he was right. About everything. However, it wasn't his place to... Kushina felt her throat run dry.

They gazed at its other. They were completely still. They couldn't even move. It felt like someone had completely shut off there bodies and left there minds intact. It was like leaving a mouse tied up in front of a cat. No, fox.

 **Roar!**

Kakashi widened his and raced to his room as fast as he could, it was to late. The world shook.

 **Boom!**

A blinding light later and everything was destroyed. All you could feel in the smoke was devastating power and an aura that made anyone in close range pass out.

 **Roar!**

A shadow leaped out of the smoke to reveal a four tailed humanoid fox. Dark red chakra surrounded Naruto like a endoskeleton. The boy was several feet taller and had fox ears. The sight was both disturbing and terrible. Under the moonlight it looked like a scene straight from a horror film.

The beast roared again causing several buildings and houses to collapse under the pressure of a concentrated shock wave. Four tailed and super charged, the fox like boy attacked everything around him with his claws and large tails. Electric sparks and mini explosions could be heard. The smell of fire and burnt wire assaulting the nose and what attacked the sight, was destruction. Just pure uncensored destruction. It looked like a child knocking down Lego's. The motion and power was just so effortless.

A man shrouded in darkness stared from a distance with a shit eating grin on his face. He clearly looked pleased. The male screamed, "Man, oh man. Fuck, when the chicken boss said I was going to get to watch something fun. He wasn't kidding! Jashin-sama, will be pleased!"

The grin was immediately knocked off his face when he'd gotten the attention of the beast.

"Oh shit," whispered the man walking out of the shadows to reveal a hooded male that had slicked back medium length sliver hair and crazed purple eyes. He wore a black cloak that reached until his ankles and a black pants along with a pair of black shinobi sandals. On his neck hung a chain made of skulls. He was clearly dressed for stealth. Unlikely for him. You couldn't hide from a monster in the dark.

Hidan leaped to get a better view of the beast and screamed, "Come at me bitch! I am not scared of you, you of piece shit. It's hunting season and fox like you shouldn't be out in the open!"

Naruto turned to the crazy man almost narrowing his eyes in hatred and anger. If the four tailed boy could grasp language. He'd certainly have a lot of things to say. Things such as the obvious, you really are crazy. You needed to get your head checked. Bitch, you talking to me and the oh so popular, I am about to open a can of wipe ass in your anus.

However, taunts were way beyond the capacity of an animal. That only knew one thing... destroy. The basic instinct of those enslaved by pure unchained, uncensored power. And with a mighty roar, the beast got on all fours and ran towards Hidan at insane speeds. The foul mouthed male not one to be afraid of death giggled in excitement as he ran straight towards danger. His scythe geared and ready for a fight.

The super powered Naruto jumped into the street, his tails destroying and clashing with headlights, electric poles and even parked cars. All he left in his stride was colossal chaos.

When the gap finally closed, Naruto lunged over to Hidan with the intent to rip off his head. The pagan priest male slid in between the fox boys legs avoiding almost certain disembodiment. Hidan, using the momentum of the slide jumped to his feet and slashed at Naruto with the intent to behead. It would have worked. Were it not for the tails which knocked the priests weapon out of his hands. The force in the strike sent the man through several houses.

This got the attention of the people living in the area. While the fox's killing intent was aimed at one man. The rest had partly shrugged it off and exited the homes to investigate the commotion. Most of the people leered through there windows albeit hesitantly. The few brave ones stepped outside armed with baseball bats, brooms and even kitchen knives.

Naruto shielded his eyes. Multiple lights flickered on. The people that were outside stared at everything. Only for there eyes to almost pop out at the sight of completely destroyed buildings, houses and cars. At the centre was what a normal human could only call a monster. So they did what any normal person would do. They screamed. They ran for there lives.

Naruto gazed upon them with interest.

Which caused many people to freeze in fear.

The definition of fear being a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain and loss. That was the genuine opinion of every living intelligent life but there was some much more to it. Its can be anything, it can be addictive, it can save your life, it can destroy it. Fear is a vital response to physical and emotional danger — if we didn't feel it, we couldn't protect ourselves from legitimate threats. One of the most common fears is the fear of death. Its inevitable and can not be avoided. That's what made it scary.

And even if you did overcome it. There was the fear of losing a loved one. Which lead to one glaring fact. Why live at all, if your were going to die any way? The one question that could not be given a straight answer.

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

* * *

Kakashi searched for breath as he emerged from under his destroyed home covered in dust and wood splinters. The man quickly got to his feet and took a short break. He gazed at his demolished home in silence. The entire thing was in pieces. Including several other houses surrounding him and it continued further than his field of vision. He saw lifeless bodies amongst the broken homes. He could only guess that the rest were buried under everything.

'What have you done? Naruto,' he contemplated in silence. 'I should have trained you better. I should have showed you how to control it.'

Kakashi broke from his thoughts when he took off his jacket and pulled a scroll out of his pockets. He unsealed the contents. Which were clothes and a weapon wrapped in white cloth.

"Time to set things right."

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

 **(Mindscape)**

* * *

 **"Wake up."**

Naruto snapped his eyes open. He was greeted with the sight of the same place he'd seen in his dreams. The flooded sewer. And again he was floating on water. He jumped to his feet, he didn't feel like drowning. That's when it happened the water drained itself. It was a strange sight. The water just disappeared there was nothing it was leaving through. It just evaporated.

The blonde gazed at his surroundings, he could see absolutely nothing but just darkness. Followed by silence. The only tune he could hear was the hollow sound of something that sound similar to a heart beat followed by growling. All of this was coming from behind him.

Naruto sneaked a peak. What he saw was giant glowing eyes and grinning fangs. The darkness cleared as the beast came closer. What it revealed caused the blonde boy to back up slowly. Afoxwith nine long swiping tails stepped out of the shadows. It had red orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretched to its ears, also red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper body structure of a human, completed with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

The blonde didn't know whether to marvel or run in fear. He didn't get the choice or chance to think. The nine tailed beast stepped forward and was right in front of him, its nose nearly touched the boys chest. The fox sniffed him. Almost as to see if he were real.

His brain was telling him to run and get the hell away from the monster in his presence. It was the logical choice, it was fear. Or was it? He didn't feel like it was. His heart was racing like it had never done before but he wasn't scared for his life. In fact he felt safer than he'd ever felt in his life. Was he crazy? He just had to be. And yet his soul told him, no he wasn't. A sense of nostalgia washed over him. A sense of familiarity and love. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Alarm bells went off in his head when he subconsciously reached his hand out to touch the fox. Who froze at seeing this. Its large pupils followed the hand as it neared him, slowly but surely it approach its fur. The foxes hair seemed to stand up as centre metres turned to millimeters. Its eyes widened.

The beast jumped back and roared at him, which sent him back into a wall or so he thought. The blonde had been caught easily and lifted to his feet effortlessly. He straighted himself out and turned towards his saviour.

"What the fuck?!"

 **"Language."**

Naruto turned to the fox and gaped, 'Did that fox just talk! I am really losing it now.'

The one that had caught him casually walked past him and over to the massive beast he'd just had and awkward encounter with. The blonde wanted to warn the male but stopped when he was already right at the feet of the fox and looking up at the beast, almost sizing it up with a grin on his face.

Naruto bit his nails in fear for the man and panicked, 'Idiot, do you want to get yourself killed?! That.. thing will eat you or something. Heck, its doing nothing to him and it did nothing to me... maybe, its vegan.'

 **"Vegan? Huh! I'll show you vegan by eating you and I'll make sure to chew you as slowly as I can. The mere thought... huh! The strongest being in the world limiting himself to only eating plants. That will be the day I give Great Red a lap dance,"** the fox said while approaching him slowly. Almost like it was stalking its prey.

"I'd make it rain when that day comes. Anyway, that's enough Kurama leave him alone," the man ordered to which the nine tailed beast listened and stepped back not before bathing him in its spit. Naruto was drenched in saliva.

There was silence at the sight of him. The man and the fox looked at him with blank stares and then each other. Not long after... they burst out into laughter.

Naruto felt both embarrassed and confused as he attempted to clear the spit from his ears. What was he suppose to do? Take the insult or leave it. Would they really eat him. He was undecided.

After the laughter subsided, the two that were laughing at him fist bumped. Which sparked the question. What the fuck? Did they know each other? How was that even possible? He really had weird dreams.

The blonde gave the male that stood next to the orange fox almost like they were college buddies a once over. He had blonde, long spiky hair and blue eyes a few shades darker than, the strange thing was three whisper marks on each side if his check. The man looked like a older version of him but how was that possible. His eyes trailed to the blonde mans attire. He wore wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wore a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. He had a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. Over everything was a white cape that had a red flame pattern around the hem, held together by a red rope, that had the kanji for "Seventh Hokage"

"Who are you?"

"Me," said the blonde pointing to himself with his heavily bandaged arm. "I am the show off, the number one unpredictable noisy ninja. The child of the prophecy. Konoha's orange hokage. Boy of miracles. Hero of the hidden leaf. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Master of the art of senjutsu. I am the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. And less importantly, I was just told by some glowing man that I am you. No, wait. You are me."

"Bullshit."

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

* * *

It was a horrible night for Hidan. He'd had a little foreplay and really enjoyed it. Now, he wanted to get to the man event. However. The fox that he wanted to do it with was just standing there like a statue. The silver haired, potty mouth only had one word to describe people that didn't want to fight and die with honor. It was a word oh so familiar to every lustful and hot blooded males. Every man with a wife and a child understood it. People such as those were scum in his eyes. He hated them. They were simply titled... cock blockers.

"Hey! Are you just going to sit there like a bitch or are we gonna fight?"

"Oi, tails I am talking to you!"

Hidan cursed, "Fuck it, I am leaving. You just left me with the worst case of blue balls I have ever had."

A female materialised next to the man and clasped a hand on his shoulder. The grip made the male flinch.

The woman said, "You were suppose to capture or kill him. What the hell have you done? All factions are on high alert because of you! Can't you take orders? I had to put a barrier to contain everything!"

"I don't take orders from no one, I am a fucking mercenary. Money is my motivation," Hidan explained as he wiped the females hand off his shoulder. "And besides that kids worth more than what your boss is paying me. Killing him now would be stupid, his already marked territory. Also, I can't defeat him even if I tried. Deals off. I know just the man that would give me something way better than money."

The woman threatened, "You will pay when my master hears about this!"

"No. He won't. Jashin-sama needs you more."

Hidan plunged his scythe into the heart of the woman. He stared straight into the eyes of the female as her life left her body. The priest yanked his weapon out roughly and tasted its contents with a smile. Not what he'd expected but it will do.

The barrier faded and so did the ninja.

* * *

 **~Destiny~**

* * *

Raynare lifted a door off from herself and begrudgingly got up to her feet. She was still wearing a black shorts and spoilt sweater. Her feet were bare and dirty. Her hair was in disarray and body covered in dust and splinters. Overall she was having a bad day.

The woman limped over to a broken and burnt couch. She sat on it to take a breath and collect her mind.

Everything was normal. Well, normal as things could be under her circumstances. What happened was. She was ranting on when suddenly she felt the power of the blonde enigma and after that everything went white. She was tossed all over the place. And the next thing, she was buried under a broken house. The rest is history. Now she was seated on a couch. Her body pained more than ever. She could feel a few bones were out of place and a stabbing pain in her thigh. She gazed at it to see a pipe was imbedded in her leg.

Her eyes widen. She reached to pull it out but stopped when her eyes laid itself upon a certain red had woman. The fallen angel gazed at the woman with hate and got up. She'd finally get her revenge. The woman produced a spear of light and limped over to the unconscious older woman. As she got closer. Her will to kill disappeared. It decreased so much that she stopped right in front of the woman, her spear at the woman's neck.

"What is wrong with me?" Raynare questioned herself. She paused and gave it thought. "Damn, you Naruto."

The woman banished her light spear and sighed. Her grinding teeth turning into a closed and trembling mouth. She couldn't even kill someone she hated, even if she had only hated that person for a few days and eve if that person was justified in her actions to a certain extent. She had after all attempted to kill and kidnap her son on numerous occasions. Her reason was that she was doing her job and the boy irritated her. He was so powerful and he neglected it. He was so in his own head that he didn't stop and see how the rest of the world was fairing. It irked the hell out of her.

And yet she couldn't help but feel indebt to the boy.

"Hey," said a voice in a sing song tone. "Super spy, did you get close to Kokabiel or not?"

"What are you doing her Azazel?"

Azazel was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, goldenbangs and black also possessed twelve jet black feathered wings that grow out from his back. He was wearing a black suit.

Azazel grinned at her, "What?! Can't I save my precious fallen angel from certain death?"

Raynare scoffed, "This thing in my leg won't kill me!"

"No, but he will," pointed out the leader of the Grigori. Both fallen angels gazed up to the sky and saw a bat winged devil. None other than Sirzechs Lucifer.

"See, damn that bastard he gets the kid. For now."

Raynare snapped out of her stare to look at what he meant. Her mind raced. Did he mean Naruto? It finally clicked in her head. Looking at her surroundings destruction was one word to use. She deduced that her blonde saviour was the cause of everything. The woman wanted to be proud of the boy but for some reason she wasn't. Normally she'd laugh when a self righteous with a hero complex killed innocence. However it was the complete opposite for some reason.

Which begged the question. Did she care about him?

"Alright time to go," Azazel announced with Kushina in his arms.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I am going to rape her and breed an army of fallen ninja."

Raynare snapped, "What!? You will not to such a thing! Naruto will..."

"Relax, I am not a rapist. I am a collector. A man of curiosity you could say. This woman possesses chakra and I always wanted to be a ninja. And I am not stupid enough to mess with that mans creations. Also, as you said this is that boy's mother. He'll come for her," interrupted the fallen angel as he sprouted his wings. "Now come."

Raynare hesitantly grabbed the males arm, they took off within an instant

Things were surely getting out of hand.

* * *

 **(Kakashi, Destroyed Kuoh)**

* * *

The gray haired ninja sat hidden behind a large slab and sighed. He'd just seen the leader of the devils and his sister take his nephew. Whose entire skin was burnt off, the cause could only be one thing, the foxes chakra. Things were really spiralling out of control. How did Naruto lose control? He'd placed seals on the boy with the help of his mother, who was a master of seals. She could seal the fox by herself and still live.

So how was it possible? Unless that man had done it, he was the only one with the knowledge and power to break the seals they'd placed on the boy to suppress the foxes chakra. If his assumptions were true then things just got a lot more complicated. Another piece just got added to the chess board. The game was on. He'd known that it would come. He'd prepared. Now, it was time for him to enter with his own pieces and play.

One thing was certain. Kushina was going to be pissed when she found out her son was taken.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for today. Next chapter two weeks or five weeks. It depends.**

 **Anyway, Naruto is in the hands of the devils. What will they do with him? The original Naruto is back. What does he have planned? Kushina is in the hands of the fallen angels. What will they do with her? Kakashi is setting his plan in motion. What is his plan? There are many more questions. The question is what will happen next?**

 **Only one way to find.**

 **So what did you think tell me? Was it good? Was it bad? If so where can I improve and what did you like?** **Also, I am adding seven Naruto characters to the story. I have chosen five. Guy, Mei, Konan(she decieves more than what she got in canon), Itachi (his just awesome) and Sasuke( just kindin fuck him, its Fu) You have a choice of two characters from Naruto. They don't have to be guys and they don't have to be girls. Choose wisely. They will heavily effect the story. A challenge for this is, that. You must give them a unique personality from there ones in canon because they were reincarnated and they didn't face the same circumstances as in this new world.**

 **Make it awesome and let it not be said that I don't involve my readers! They will be in the next chapter. One more thing, isn't Hidan amazing! I love that guy. His is a survivor. I might make him a good guy, Or will I?! Some Red Dead Redemption is the way.**

 **The Harem is: Kushina, Rias, Raynare, Serafall and Kuroka. There is more! I think right now. I am high on watching Game of thrones and Jessica Jones. Marathons take a lot out of me. I am about to watch the Deadpool, it all ways keeps me going. Can't wait for Deadpool 2! After this its Fifa!**

 **See ya.**


	7. Hello, son

**So, here it is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **(Mindscape)**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze was having a range of paradoxes and malfunctions, that was starting to fry his already fragile brain.

A fragile brain that had finally been coming to terms with all his problems. The loss of his father, his heritage, the near deaths, the voices in his head and the crazy things his uncle had revealed to him. The blonde had even went so far as to change his mindset or at least he was trying too. He'd decided to face his problems. He'd even started learning his father's technique. For one day, everything was going as planned. For one day. Until he'd returned to the same place in his dream.

A cursed sewer.

If the sisters of fate were his bitches he'd slap them so hard on their asses that everyone tied up in there strings would quiver like shaven cats. That's how pissed off he was. The blonde tried to plan to the best of his abilities but it was always derailed. His schemes would go so far off track that more problems would just appear and give him another reason to have an aching headache. And he blamed them. Why else was he destined to destroy a god? Why else was he born half devil, half whatever? Why else? Explain that.

Right, you couldn't even if you tried. There was only one word to describe what his fate was.

"Bullshit."

Naruto Uzumaki, a living legend. He knew he was fearless. He knew he was amazing. He'd been told many times over. And he believed it, he believed in himself. When he looked into the eyes of the blonde opposite him all he saw was a broken boy with a low self esteem and a lot of fear. It was a shame. Seeing a fellow Naruto without self belief was a ugly sight. His talent to read someone with his eyes revealing all of this. The ability to read someone's character just by looking in there eyes.

A talent he'd picked up in the streets to see if someone was really generous or trying to trick him. It was trial and error learning. That's why he'd hated every minute of being homeless but he wouldn't trade it like would not trade his wife for immortality. He firmly believed that the horrible treatment he'd received as the villages punching bag had defined who he was. It followed him everywhere he went. His experiences saved his life more than he could count. His will and courage to prove to people that he wasn't some demon or a idiot had stemmed from hatred. As odd as it sounded it was true. Fate made you. Whether for good or evil.

These life defining experiences were sorely lacking in the boy. Kurama saw it and so did he. So it was his duty to build the bridge before the blonde Namikaze lost one of his precious people. He could do it.

Nothing like a bit of character development and experiences to pass on before he passed the torch.

"Bullshit? Eh, I don't remember myself being this ignorant," Naruto Uzumaki said to Naruto Namikaze with his eyes pegged down and observant. The blonde Uzumaki looked to his fox friend, who was shaking his head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Hey!" The confused Naruto screamed. He looked both confused and suspicious. Who wouldn't be. How would your react when after falling asleep, you wake up in a sewer with a giant talking kitsune and then some guy that looks remarkably identical to you shows up. And, claims to be you. Its a totally brain malfunctioning type of situation.

"What do you want, me? We should really get a name for you, I can't keep calling you. Me," Older Naruto notioned to himself with his hand under his chin and arm on his waist. It was a complicated situation he was in and he'd had a good idea to somewhat remedy it.

Me closed his eyes and sighed. He then said, "I will stick with my given name thank you, old man."

Naruto gasped, "How dare you! Ignorant, disrespectful and rude. I can't see how you are a reincarnation of me. They must have messed you up at birth or something."

Kurama commented, **"You idiot. You are insulting yourself. I can't believe it! I got two idiots as hosts. And to top it all off. Its the same damn idiot with the same damn name!"**

Both Narutos snapped, "Hey, shut it fox!"

Kurama had it with them. It was clear in his eyes. The anger boiled in them like a raging fire within his red irises. The nine tailed kitsune knew he was a cynical and shrewd individual, topped off with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. That would never change about him. He knew that and so did Naruto, the first one. What did change about him was his impulse to instantly hate and kill everything underneath him. He now channeled that nature into other things like mediation. Kurama had total control.

Or so he thought.

The fox stepped on old man Naruto. Young Naruto opened his mouth and he felt his throat start to dry so he gulped. He finally remembered that there was a elephant in the room and that elephant was a fox. Not just any fox, a huge one with nine tails and the ability to speak. The Namikaze stepped back and wanted to run away but he was shocked when he heard muffling sounds.

Seconds later, the old man that he'd just seen get trampled on by a monster of a paw... lift that same paw with one hand. One freaking hand! The older blonde proceeded to toss the paw to the side like a tennis ball.

"What was that for! I knew you missed me and I know you are over joyed to see me but that was really not a good way to express it. Maybe a shedding a tear or a hug would have sufficed," the elder blonde complained while waving his hands like bird. He was clearly irritated and it showed on his face.

The fox grumbled, **"Please like I'd miss you! I stepped on you for a reason, kid. You were rumbling on and on. If I didn't do something you would have never gotten to the damn point."**

"You are right. The point is.. Ah."

 **"What?"**

"I forgot."

 **"Aren't you suppose to be explaining how you are alive?!"** Kurama snapped.

"Oh, right," The Uzumaki chuckled. "Well that's a long story."

 **"Answer my question."**

"One second," whispered the legendary ninja to his fox companion as he walked over to a young Namikaze. The blonde Uzumaki put his hand on the boys shoulder. He could see his reincarnation was confused. So he'd ignored his question spitting kitsune and elected to liberate his clone. It was his first step to helping the boy reach his full potential, which was immense. Leave it to himself to surpass himself. Sometimes he wondered. "I know you have a lot of questions. I will answer the obvious one, yes... this is all real and yes... it is happening in your mind or somewhere. And yes, I am you."

"How is this all possible?" Naruto wondered out loud. Everything, he saw with his eyes. How was it even possible? There were many more questions that needed answering.

"You should know that anything is possible," answered a smiling Uzumaki while pointing at Kurama who grinned. "This place you are in, is the seal where this stupid old fox resides. Which is probably on your belly. I am still not sure how this world works. I just got here. Anyway, you are my reincarnation."

"I am your what?!"

"Oi, are you deaf? Is he deaf? I told you Kurama. They must have messed up the process somehow. He should have heightened senses which includes hearing, very clearly," The older male deadpanned with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stared at the fox and blonde man before him. They interacted like they were old friends. Ignoring the fact that the kitsune, was extremely large and menacing. A sight that was disturbing in many ways. And to top it all off the fox was supposedly sealed within him. Yet, that was not the most surprising fact. He was also the reincarnation of the male that had almost effortlessly lifted the leg of the fox called Kurama and joked about it afterwards. The situation he was in was really unbelievable. So unbelievable that it had to be a dream. But it just felt so real.

So he decided to go with it.

"Hey, old man," Naruto called with his eyes looking to his feet. "I have a request."

The blonde Uzumaki turned to the boy with his left eye twitching. Disrespectful bastard, thought the older male as he motioned for the boy to continue with his dark blue eyes.

"I don't know if all those titles you were blurting out are real or not but judging from all that. You had to be extremely powerful in your... life. I need all the help so I can get to defeat this guy that's coming for me. So my request is for you is to train me," asked the blonde Namikaze looking the older male in the eyes.

Dark blue eyes filled with power and courage, shadowed by experience and wisdom searched shaking baby blue eyes. Light blue eyes that showed fear and pain. Yet, in between everything. Bravery and hope was brewing slowly like a mother bird creating a nest for her children.

"What do you fight for?"

Naruto Namikaze thought for a while. It was clear that the blonde hero of the leaf was testing him. So what would his answer be. If he was honest with himself he preferred not to fight at all. The only reason he'd ever fought was to protect himself. So that had to be it. With all the people that were coming after him. That had to be his reason. He was training for self defense. He needed help to defend himself. However, for some reason the blonde feared that. He'd more. But what?

Growing up in a house of ninja he was bound to learn a thing or two about combat but still he never got into it until his father was killed. As a child he'd feared his attackers would return, so he practically begged his uncle to train him in the art and the rest was history. After a few years his mother had finally entered into the fray of teaching to fight. His two only loved ones had even went as far as to school him into learning how to use a range of different weapons, swords and many more. That time he could honestly say he didn't fear losing a fight.

Until he'd been attacked by the fallen angel Raynare. Her ability over light magic, opened his eyes. It made him fear. Again. The scab covering his wound was completely ripped off, when the fight with Zabuza had occurred.

He'd felt heart wrenching fear like the night his father had been killed. So that begged the question. What do you fight for? The blonde questioned himself. What do I fight for? Do I fight for glory? Do I fight for my own safety. There was a lot to it. A simple answer wouldn't be adequate in this situation. Until he heard a hollow voice that sound like his own as a child. The one that had no fear and buckets load of courage. The one that was filled with wonder and hope. The innocent one. The one with the eyes that hadn't seen death. Or felt the pain of losing a loved one.

'Don't answer with your head. Answer. With your heart.'

And so he did. He searched deep within himself. Into his very soul. The heart clouded by fear and pain. The soul clouded by pervert thoughts and hatred for all things supernatural, especially devil related. When he finally got to it. He closed his eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki watched with his arms folded. He saw the boy take a deep breath and the next thing he knew the boy surrounded in blue flames. A mixture of some unkown energy and chakra. The older male looked to his companion who was grinning. 'I really need to be informed about this world.'

The blonde hero was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice so nostalgic he shivered in fear and happiness.

"I fight to protect! I fight for my loved ones! I fight for what is right and I fight to one day get laid! If that's not enough for you old man! You can shove your help up your ass along with that stupid old fox! I don't care nothing will stop me! I will achieve my goal and live my life to the fullest!"

"That's the fire I was looking for!"

* * *

 **(A week later)**

 **(Kakashi)-(Brazil, The Amazon Rainforest)**

* * *

"Life and nature are similar concepts. Nature. Is the study of how life acts and interacts within the circle of existence. When we take the time to examine the beauty of the world around us, we are able to see parallels within our own lives. One who is attuned with nature is attuned with the practice of living. All of nature moves in a spiral as do our personal lives. It is important to spend time in nature because in this way we can become attuned to its wisdom. On the other hand, when we ignore the beauty of nature and spend our time in an urban jungle our stress levels go up and we begin to feel as if we are made out of the concrete that we see all around us," a deep voice read from a scroll.

Within the beautiful rain forests of Brazil sat a bald male in a meditative pose. He was surrounded with wild life. Every single one more extravagant and rarer than the most precious diamonds. They ranged from birds to insects. All the animals colors merged well psychedelically with the vivid and rich plants as they rippled in the wind. You could hear a range of animal sounds and even the ever active greenery as it performed the most important phases of life. The forest was at the height of tranquillity. The sights and sounds, a drug to those in touch with nature. Aromas of sand, water and a fierce stench of flora and fauna assaulted the nose effortlessly.

The bald male sat in a typical mediatize pose on a flat rock surrounded by a mass of trees and soft rocks, his eyes were closed and his arm spread out like a bird. His chest was bare. Revealing a well toned physique littered with scars and slight burns. These wounds were clearly old but battle scars would never heal. Sometimes physically but not mentally.

The trees rustled and birds sang.

Seconds later, Kakashi jumped out of them. Landing in a crouching position in front of the bare chested male. Who remained calm, his eyes were still shut and his pose remained unchanged.

"Guy," Kakashi said hesitantly. The tall male was attired in an all black ninja outfit. Which consisted of a black vest, black pants and black ninja sandals. The bottom half of his face was covered with a black face mask. His left eye was covered by an eye patch. On his back was a silver one strap back pack. A white hilted sword hung at his left side. The male was clearly well prepared for a fight. Judging by his stealthy attire and gear.

One could tell that the silver haired male was nervous. Even if it didn't show on his covered face. The look in his right eye said everything. Kakashi hadn't seen the man before him in a while. Ever since that day, there home had been destroyed.

Might Guy was a close companion of his. Some would say they were brothers in arms. A relationship forged in war. He could remember the fun times they'd had on battle and all they good they did, even the bad. Together they had stained there hands many times over and it strengthened there friendship. However, after the war had ended. They grew distant. There relationship had lost its point almost. A bond built on the mutual respect of each others power. Would not last in a world he felt was in a hiatus as far as wars went.

However, he could still count on the man or he hoped he could. They owed each other many favors. Now, it was time to see if those favors were empty promises or not. He really hoped it wasn't because he needed his friend back, not only the war veteran but the inspirational Guy.

Kakashi walked closer to his old friend. Taking two steps slowly and gently as possible. He didn't want to seem hostile and a potential fight was to be avoided at all costs. He doubt he could win one in his current state. He couldn't fully use chakra and his bushy browed friend didn't even need chakra to kick his ass. One of things that made Guy such a formidable foe. His strength Taijutsu. The man had even went so far as to create his own style. Another reason to be weary of the man... but everyone had their weaknesses. And Might had a big one.

The man was blind. Sight was something he had lost during the war. Kakashi didn't remember but he couldn't help but feel guilt as if he was the cause.

However, he had a goal. To save his nephew and his mother from the devils and the fallen angels. A mission impossible for him but not if he set up a team. Which he was attempting to do by recruiting Guy. He just hoped the man would listen to his reasons. The man was not the sharpest tool in pouch, if his memory served him right and it all ways did. He also recollected from his archives, that Might was a man of honour. It was time to see. If war has truly changed the man like it did him. Whether in a positive way or negative way.

"Its me. Guy," announced the towering male, his sword ready to be plucked from its sheath at any sight of danger. He remembered that, old rivalry that had pushed them to there limits everyday. An attack was almost certain. Or so he thought.

"What do you want?" Guy questioned while his eyes were still shut. His nostrils flaring in irritation. His daily mediation had been interrupted by a reminder of his past that had been trying to forget for many years.

"I want to speak with you, its about Naruto Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, old friend," Kakashi requested testing the waters and folding his arms in the process.

Guy seemed interested when his eyes opened to reveal curious, white stormy pupils.

"I am not your friend. You should leave. You will get no help from me."

The silvered haired male softened his eyes. It seemed the bald man did not see him as they were. He had left without saying good bye. Abandoning the last of his race, to live without a leader. When that man had attacked he'd been absent and even afterwards, he still hadn't returned to help the ones that'd survived. Something he lived with his entire life. But there was a reason, he was raising Naruto.

"Fair enough, I did leave all of you to face that man. And I am sorry, but this is not about us. This is not about the past. Its about now and I need your help," Kakashi explained as best he could. Guy narrowed his eyes even though he was visually impaired. He could feel and hear something that was very out of character with his former comrade. The tone of his voice. It displayed an emotion, he'd never thought to hear out of man he considered heartless and merciless.

That's why he'd decided to hear the man out.

"Is this about Naruto?" Guy asked as he stood up revealing a green pants, topped off by an orange sweater tied around his waist. "You mentioned Kushina-san too. Whats going on?"

"They've been kidnapped. Naruto by Sirzechs Lucifer. Kushina by the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel," said the taller male with sigh at the end. He blamed himself for everything. He was suppose take care of them and he couldn't. Naruto had lost control which was a mystery and then somehow, one of the Satan's had taken his nephew. And if that wasn't enough, a fallen angel had taken Kushina. Another strike.

When he'd found out that the fiery one had been taken he'd screamed to the heavens in a fit of rage. He felt helpless. All those he'd loved had been taken from him and... he'd done nothing. What could he do? He was weaker, a lot weaker then he used to be, but still he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel like a failure.

"What's happened to you? You let our future and his mother go. What have you been doing all these years?" Guy questioned, Kakashi gave no reply. The bald male chuckled. "So I suppose your here to ask me to risk my life again?"

"Not for me. For Naruto, for Kushina," answered the silver haired male a little to quickly which made Guy smirk.

"You really are smitten for a family that isn't even yours, the Kakashi I remember lacked emotion and sympathy. This new one seems a little soft, to soft," the bald male said with a straight face. He eyebrows were furrowed and lips shut. Anyone else would have felt a bit hostile after hearing a comment like that but not the tall male. Kakashi knew that face and voice tone. He was being insulted. It was good to see there was still some left of his former comrade. Even if that part was insulting him.

"Are you in?"

Guy shook his head as he untied his sweater from his waist and put it on. "You fight me for it and we'll see. I want to check if you still got it. If you lose, you go. If you win, I go with you."

Kakashi knew that it would come to this. The bushy browed male always saw fighting as an answer. And that hadn't changed at all by the looks of it.

"Fine," Kakashi agreed. If the only way to get the man to join him was to beat him in a fight, then so be it. Naruto and Kushina were depending on him. That was motivation enough for him.

Guy fell into a fighting stance and twisted his body so his ear was facing his opponent. He was blind as a bat, so he had to depend on his hearing. The bald man had spent years training himself to hone his senses. And the seeds would finally sprout in the heat of battle. The heat and sensation he had so desperately craved for all his life. The reason he trained. He used to fight to protect his people, but they were all gone now. So he had a new reason. He fought to test his skills and get back to the level he'd been at when he was still able to see. That was his new reason.

That's why he knew he wasn't going to lose. He had a reason. His former comrade fought for family. An admirable thing. That he saw as a pointless thing. He'd once fought for a family and they'd ended up dead. Caught in the cross fire as that man destroyed there home and everyone in it. Right before his very eyes. Eyes that couldn't see anything. Even if Kakashi won the fight he wouldn't have went with the silver head. He wasn't stupid.

That man was after Naruto and Kushina. He'd be the dumbest idiot in the world, if he tried to help. That path would certainly end up in death. Especially when those that held the Uzumaki and Namikaze captive were the leaders of Fallen angel and Devil factions. It was a suicide mission. And he wanted no part in it at all.

"Are you ready, Hatake?"

Kakashi reached into his back pack and pulled out two pouches tied to a belt. Which he wrapped around his waist. Pouch one was at his right and pouch two at his left. They were brown in color and the size of a small hand bag. When the silver haired man got into a stance, they shook, electing the sound of clashing metal and screeching paper. Theses two sounds did not escape the ears of a certain blind man. They were to familiar to miss his heightened and trained ears.

"Kunai and explosive tags? Are you trying you trying to kill me?" Guy joked to his opponent who widened his one visible eye.

'So his senses are really that strong? Guy, you really are a amazing. To go from being completely blind to painting a picture just using sound, smell, hearing and taste. Is just astonishing,' Kakashi thought as looked at his former friend in respect. Respect was the only thing they still shared.

'Let's see if you've been slouching. Mister special eye.'

The birds quieted there chirping as two warriors stared each other down like owls. They gave away no sign of weakness or fear. Poker face against poker face. One blind man versus one, one eyed man who could not fully use his chakra. Both handicapped with there own reasons to fight.

As the quiet become unbearable. Kakashi seemed to lose focus. Which caused his heart to beat faster. Guy using his senses heard this. Jumping to offense. The bald man leaped into the sunlight blinding his opponent. Who could see nothing at all. The next thing Kakashi knew he was kicked into multiple trees. Electing multiple snaps. Landing in a large muck of mud. With a, splash.

"Your reflexes were better than this. Has family life made you into a pathetic shell of yourself," Guy exclaimed standing on a tree looking down on the tall gray haired male who was looking up at his former comrade while laying on his back.

The bald man really packed a powerful kick as all ways. For some reason it hurt more than it use too. Had he really been slouching? Or was he just shaking off the rust. Only time would tell, in the heat of battle.

Kakashi begrudgingly got to his feet and threw his bag under the tree Guy stood on. The blind male suspiciously narrowed his eyes having heard a splash sound from under him. He sniffed the air. Guy contemplated, 'Is something burning? Is the tree burning. No, its to faint... Kakashi. His bag. But I heard that all his explosive tags were in his pouches.'

The blind ninja was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of multiple sounds. Which he deduced was his former comrade and opponent running away. Mud was heavier than water so he had a bigger advantage. Even though Kakashi could see. Or so he thought.

Bang! Crack! Boom!

The tree he stood on was uprooted and so did he. Splinters scattered. Mud exploded and Guy fell from the sky with a cringe worthy crunch. The bald ninja was scarred and covered in scratches. A few splinter in his back were the obvious cause. He was lucky none had pierced him to deeply, or he would be dead.

The ninja was worst for wear. He clothes were torn in areas where the numerous wood splinters had entered and he was completely covered in muck from head to toe. He'd landed on his stomach and gotten the wind knocked out of him. Guy searched for air as he heard foot steps in the mud, until he heard it stop.

Kakashi face half covered in muck looked at the damage he'd caused. His former friend was incapacitated and multiple trees were damaged. They still burnt as he saw multiple birds flew on the spot along with there chicks or they were trying. The man in black looked at his slightly trembling hands in trance. A trance which was broken by a single drop that landed on his hand. What followed was multiple drops of water. Looking up the tall man saw it was raining slightly. His nose twitched. The smell of mud combined with blood, the cause. The stench smelt like a mixture of sand and burning grass.

"I win," Kakashi said still looking at the sky. His hair starting to drop from its usual unusual spikes. "I guess we both are a little rusty."

Thunder roared. Guy attempted to stand up. He failed. He seethed at it.

"Why! Why! Why am I blind! Why me!?" The bald male screamed. This got his opponents attention. As he noticed the males eyes start to turn a shade of black. His powers spiked, a large amount of dark chakra leaking from his body. Which caused the mud under him to evaporate into steam. The tall ninja jumped back. He was still slightly in pain so it was not that far.

Looking at Guy with concern visible on his face. He watched as a large crater started to form right in front of him. The heat coming from his former comrade the undeniable cause. It just had to be, the power was just rolling off the man. All his warning signs were going off. However, he couldn't move his body. The sheer fear in his body had stopped every function in his body. His systems were shut. He felt helpless. And this brought back memories. Memories of that day. When the world stood still and felt as the elemental dimension was destroyed. No, obliterated. By one man. The power he felt right now, was similar to that mans. Dark and hateful.

 **"Lava Release: Body Armor!"**

Seconds later, the ground erupted into menacing magma. That wrapped the bottom half of Guy up just before it cooled down. Encasing the blind male into a shell made of hard rock. It began to slowly crushed the man until he lost consciousness.

The sight was welcoming and horrifying.

Until he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a tall, slender woman in her thirties with a sizable busty had green eyes, and ankle length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs short, one covered her right eye, and two long ones crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. Seeming to be closed at the front with a zipper, and was open on the front right side from the waist down. The dress covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armour that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reached down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high heeled sandals, shinguards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes.

The woman smirked, "My word. The legend is back."

* * *

 **(Mindscape)**

* * *

Things were going good in the mind of Naruto Namikaze. Which were, inhabited by Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama-sama. A strange pair with strange tendencies. Such as the tendency to scare him at every opportunity they'd get. He love hated them for that. Sometimes they could be awe inspiring super heroes to him. The next minute they were idiots playing rock, paper, scissors over who gets to explain to him who was going to train him. It was a absolutely ridiculous sight but he guessed that's how they went about there lives. Well, at least he would get some training from some powerful people. Or so he thought. Instead of showing him techniques and how to do it.

Kurama had come up with an idea of how to speed things up. Now at first he was all for it because he needed to get stronger quickly. There were multiple threats coming for him after all. He wouldn't forget that soon. So the method was to implant some of Naruto Uzumakis memories into him, so he wouldn't have to learn everything from scratch. Every was going planned until all of the older blondes memories were forced into his head accidentally. And he'd fell unconscious. In his own dream.

Multiple images flashed before his eyes. Pictures of a small blonde being shunned and looked down on. He felt the child's pain. Every emotion the boy felt, he felt. They were one and the same. He recognized the child. It was the one in his first dream. But how? He never got to think on it as everything seemed to fast forward to when the boy had grown. The blonde teen was transported to what seemed to be am event of sorts. There were three people. Two men. One boy. The little boy. The emotion he felt was betrayal. And all seemed to be aimed at one man. Who had a craze look in his eyes. Somehow the blonde Namikaze seemed to be able to see into the males soul.

He saw hatred. One that was not foreign to him. The one that stemmed from losing a loved one. It was one of revenge.

Then, there was another man with a face scar and forgiving eyes.

This man was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that was kept in a ponytail. He had dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore the shinobi outfit complete witha forehead, a pair of blue sandals, anda flak jacket. His sleeves were also rolled up about of the way. He was pierced in the back with a large shuriken. Blood dripping from his back. Looking at him with those eyes. His heart fluttered at the sight. And before he could think every fast forwarded again. Again, again and again. He saw heart break, war and in between everything he saw hope and peace. Happiness filled his heart at the sight. Until his brain completely switched off. His mind couldn't handle all this information. So it shut down.

The light faded. He fell flat on his back and disappeared. The hero of the leaf and his kitsune companion shared glances.

 **"How are you alive kid?"**

"Straight to the point as all ways," the blonde sighed.

 **"You know me so well,"** Kurama joked.

Naruto looked at his old friend with the utmost of seriousness.

They gave each other challenging stares.

One pair was filled with curiosity.

The other pair was searching for distrust.

"I was brought back," Naruto gave in. "By someone. I don't know his name but this person was obviously some kind of deity. Some kind of god. Actually, this guy said I should call him god. Weird right. So anyway god brought me back to train my reincarnation."

Kurama nodded that made sense but why. The only reason this conflict started was because of the boy. Which begged the question. Why?

"Kurama. He said the kid was forged from the Apocalypse and powered by divinity. His the ultimate weapon. And now that he has my memories. There is nothing that can stop him," the blonde explained in a trance. "We need to guide him."

 **"How do we guide you is the question?"**

"You can't," Naruto said truthfully. "But we can teach him to survive."

 **"How do you suppose we get that right. You have a pretty thick skull."**

"Shut up cat reject," the blonde deadpanned.

'I have a plan for you kid. I will help you achieve your dreams. No matter what,' thought Naruto. 'I just hope this new enemy we face will go easy but I have a feeling that this one is even more powerful than me.'

* * *

 **(Gremory Mansion)**

* * *

The Gremory Mansion was home to all the family members of the Gremory clan and it had served as their place of ruling. The layout of the mansion's outside was a quadrangle with a courtyard in the middle. Outside at the entrance stood a fountain with a circular flower bed with many gardens in the surrounding areas. Within the mansion were multiple floors containing multiple rooms. Decorated and built to one theme. A medieval theme. Similar to a castle but with a modern twist to it. Numerous maids could be seen trudging up and down the household like ant. Each one with a purpose none with no purpose. Some cleaned, some cooked and some guarded.

The neat and dustless manor reeked of extensively polished wood and fancy food. The aroma of wealth just radiated of every object in the Gremory home. And yet. Everything was quiet. The atmosphere was solemnly and decisive. Only sound of manual labor could be heard, if one listened keenly enough. The reason for this was simple. A guest was present within the Gremory Mansion. A very important guest.

Within the study of the Lord Gremory sat multiple people. Two men. Two females. Lord Gremory himself sat behind a shiny wooden desk wearing a old fashion suit. Black blazer, black trousers and a red tie with a matching red shirt. His greenish blue eyes glistened with curiosity and thought. Lady Gremory sat next to him regal and elegant as ever. Her expression was similar to her hvvqusband's. However, a glint of jealousy was hidden within her eyes. It was masked by her smile and her narrowed eyes. The clan heads were in a pickle as they stared at there son and his wife.

"So the rumours are true. He is the son of Lord Phenex," Lord Gremory paused. "This could cause real problems for us. Especially with the news of what the boy has done last week. Almost destroying an entire city is worrying and at such a young age."

"Father. Everything is sorted out in the human world. Rias and Sona have sorted out that problem," Sirzechs said attired in the same clothes as his dad. "We will be out of your hair as soon as Ajuka secures safe and discrete passage to run test on the boy at his lab."

The lord nodded his head.

"We would appreciate if the boys whereabouts are keep quiet Lord," Grayfia said sending a demanding stare at the father of her husband. The man waved her off.

The conversation went on and on. They discussed what they would do while the boy slept. There defenses had been but on high alert and every maid had orders to do the rounds around the Gremory Mansion. Discretion was key. Word could not out that they were housing the bastard son of a Phenex. The clans would eat this news up. And since the boy had displayed immense strength when destroying almost a half of Kuoh Town, a bounty had been put on his head by an unknown source. They suspected it to be the Lord Phenex. Trying to undo his mistakes.

While the men and Grayfia chatted on about how to avoid conflict best they could. Lady Gremory grew tired and walked out. She was not one for political issues and the sort. She much preferred her husband to handle those sort of activities. He was the head of the clan after all.

Her curiosity peeked her. The mysterious, Naruto Namikaze. The powerful boy that had the Underworld in shambles. She walked to the boys room and stopped when she saw long red strands of hair enter before she could.

"Rias," the woman mumbled. Leaving the hall to the room with a sigh. It seemed she would not meet the boy today. Unknowingly she did not see a maid follow her.

"Make the move," a faint voice said.

* * *

 **(Rias)-(Gremory Mansion, Naruto's Room)**

* * *

Naruto had been given a grand room but also a very simple one. The bed was enormous in size and curtains hung elegantly from the roof covering the front and back almost completely. The walls were a cream color and so were the tilled floors. There was very little inside the room besides a place to put you clothes in and a desk. A very unextravagant by Gremory standard. However that was just a simple minded person's thoughts. What made the room special was the seals that were engraved into the walls. So what kind of room was it?

It wasn't a room.

It was a prison cell.

A very elegant one.

Rias walked into the room dressed in her school uniform. She was curious. Wanting to see how the boy that had been in the centre of here plans to break off here marriage with Riser looked, again. Another thing was the fact that he was the one that had set off the power surge. It was both mind blowing and disturbing. And very coincidental. She shrugged it off. Walking up to the boys bed side, she sat down and looked at the boy. He was covered in bandages. The girl cringed at the horrifying sight of seeing him without it. No skin. It seemed that his overwhelming power came with a price. A painful one.

But what question was bugging her was, why did he almost destroy Kuoh? Why? It was all becoming just a big headache for her. And she'd been tasked with damage control along with her best friend. First, they had to come up with a plan. Which they did. Enacting it was another thing entirely. Almost all the factions had started investigating the place. Even the boys house. No mother and no uncle? Which was another question entirely. So room for work was hard. What with all the people in the area. They wanted to work with out interacting with there foes. Which was proving to be truly impossible.

Naruto's eyes fluttered revealing curious flaming blue eyes. Rias heart fluttered as well. She had not prepared for a conversation with the boy, she quickly tried to stand up but paused. The blonde was looking directly at her. "Rias Gremory. You go to my school."

"That I do," said the girl with a suprise while hiding her embarrassment behind a smile.

"Uh, where am I?"

The busty girl widened her eyes. What would she answer? You are in the underworld. No, that wouldn't be a good one. The boy would probably think they'd harvested his soul or something. She answered plainly, "You are at my house."

"Where is that?"

Rias took a deep breath. What should she do? Confess. The boy would eventually find out when her brother came to fetch him. However, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. His power. His heritage. It was going to kill him. Looking into the boys eyes she saw pain and fear. Instantly. She decided. Letting her brother take him was the wrong thing to do.

"Naruto? We need to leave?"

"What, why?!"

'Kid, its me. You,' said Uzumaki. 'I am in your head and if you want to talk to me just think.'

'... Okay.'

'Oh and by the way Kurama says she is a devil and you are in the underworld,' the old blonde said with amusement clear on his face. 'And a week ago you went on a rampage and destroyed, a place called Kuoh Town using the fox's power. Just a heads up.'

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed. He instantly put his hand to his mouth. "Sorry. Rias Gremory."

Rias blinked, Rias Gremory?

"No, no. Please call me Rias," corrected the red head with a smile.

"Right," Naruto chuckled

'Old man, I am in the freaking Underword! These evil things will harvest my soul or something and kill my family!? Where is my family?! Kuoh? I am such a idiot!'

'Kid. Relax I got you. So here is the plan...'

While Naruto was listening to the plan. Rias looked at the boy who was looking into space in deep thought. Her lips twitched at being ignored. Especially by a blonde boy. However. Her anger was quickly diminished by the sight of whisker marks on the blondes face. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

What happened next was a sight that Rias would want nobody to see. It would effect her image but she just couldn't keep it in. Her greenish blue eyes started to turn to stars. And a second later she started to giggle like the school girl she was.

'He looks like a kitsune! Stop it Rias, now is not the time to geek out!'

Naruto who was oblivious to this. Closed his eyes to concentrate.

'Stay focused and whisper. Body flicker... wait stop she, wait she-'

 **"Body flicker technique!"**

In a flash of flames and a blinding light. The Gremory guest bedroom was in flames.

* * *

 **(Kushina)-(Fallen Angel HQ)**

* * *

"Let me out of here before I kick this door open you crows. You will not feed me poison and your disgusting color water. I refuse to eat. I refuse to drink. Scum bags!" Kushina stated very loudly. Her voice the only thing you heard if were close enough to hear. "Raynare you bitch, I know you can hear me. Come to me. So I can rip your hair out!"

Azazel cringed at every word. The woman said. He'd never seen a woman with this much fire in his life. And he knew some fiery females. Locking her up in a room was a good idea because if he had not he was sure the woman would almost certainly cause a big ruckus. Ninja were notorious for being silent and calculated. He'd quickly deduced that there was not a inche of those qualities in the red haired female chakra user. Everything was loud and chaotic with her

"I am sending you in super spy," Azazel mouthed with a smirk. Raynare who stood next to him in a dark corridor filled with cells, gave the man a scoff. He went with it and opened the cell hesitantly.

The busty fallen angel entered slowly her black heels electing clicks. She was wearing a black leather skirt that amplified her wide hips and firm derrière. To end it all her upper body was home to a shirt, containing her eye catching breast was a black bra. Which was slightly visible through the white shirt she wore. She was glad to be neatly attired again. Even if it wasn't her choice in clothing, sponsored by the leader of the fallen angels. At least she wasn't wearing an uncomfortable skimpy outfit like she did when she was spying for Azazel.

That's right.

She was tasked to find out what was going on in the town of Kuoh. Rumours had been spreading that fallen angels started collecting sacred gears from humans or destroying them. Azazel. Who was oddly interested in them, order her to put a stop to it at any cost. The leader felt that no sacred gear should be wasted. She had done her task for months. Until, Naruto had appeared in the picture.

Shattering her façade. She'd almost been found out by her criminal colleagues. That's why she had attempted to kill Issei Hyoudou. It was a way to prove to them that she was loyal and an active supporter of their cause. Those plans had been derailed by the presence of Naruto Namikaze. Fighting, the boy was difficult. It was obvious that he'd improved somehow. However. She'd almost won. Were it not for that masked man. Her eyes flinched at the thought. The pain was still fresh. Wounds heal but not mental ones.

Strangely, a comforting thought came to her mind. When she'd been saved by Naruto. Even though the boy had almost killed her with his veil power. He had saved her right afterwards.

"Where is my son?!"

Raynare was snapped out of her daze by a furious Kushina. The red head woman was tied to a wall with chains at her feet and arms. Her hair was a mess and clothes were too. It was almost laughable to the female fallen angel. So she chuckled at the woman. Sweat revenge sang a tune within her smirk.

"Where is he?!"

"He is with Sirzechs Lucifer," Raynare said. She was still not sure of how to feel about the boy being kidnapped. Should she be happy or sad? The answer wasn't that simple for her. She was just undecided. Just in between.

Kushina wasn't in between. She was devastated. Everything that she had been trying to prevent all her life had happened.

"I can help you get him back," Azazel said entering with his hands behind his head. "But you will have to help me first."

"Azazel?" Kushina questioned.

"Yes that's my name."

"Why should I take your word?! You are just as bad as a devil. Evil and veil. Everything in between!"

The man narrowed his eyes. He walked up to the woman. Stopped right in front of her and looked her in the eye. Kushina stared back at the

fallen angel. Her gaze never wavered. She wasn't scared at all. The woman had stared to the eyes of much more powerful opposition and she was alive to tell the tale. Azazel was just another reject angel with a title. She'd assassinated people with a much higher status.

And she'd show him. She clenched her fists as the leader of the Grigori put a finger to her lip before she could say anything. What happened next confused her. Azazel unchained her. Kushina dropped to her knees and massaged her wrists wearily. What's was his plan thought the woman.

"You are not my prisoner," the man said stepping back to give the woman space. "Raynare, get this woman clothes and prepare a room for her."

"I am not your servant, do it yourself," the woman said rejecting her fellow fallen angels request with a simply put shrug as her arms were folded.

"Fine," sighed Azazel.

The man left.

Raynare stared at the man and waited until the sound of footsteps dulled. Indicating that the fallen angel leader had left the cell area. The busty raven head turned to Kushina who was on her knees in a trance. Her son on her mind. Raynare shook her head.

"Okay. Now is your chance to escape," the fallend angel said much to the red heads surprise. "Your son saved my life, he should considering me allowing you to leave as payback. We are even."

* * *

 **~DESTINY~**

* * *

And in another flash of blue flames. Naruto and Rias landed in a puddle of water. Both of them were soaking wet. The red head Gremory stood up, displeased with her attire. The blonde Namikaze laid on his back breathing hard. His attire was a red shirt, red shorts and his feet were bare. He relaxed in the water, attempting to regain his breath. The little trick he had just pulled off. Took a lot out of him. Chakra was still new to the boy.

Meanwhile, Rias stared at her surroundings in shock. Her face was filled with fear and a mixture of confusion.

"How is this possible?"

Naruto having heard the females word, stood up begrudgingly. He wanted to explain what he had done but the words were stolen from his mouth by his shock.

"This, is my mother's home."

 **"Hello, son**."

* * *

 **AN: Done.**

 **That you have it. All will be revealed next chapter and I ain't giving nothing away. Oh and lastly, Check out God of Thievery by The Blind Ficus. It is his version of my God of theft in DxD. I am sure you will enjoy it, I know I am.**

 **Review and tell me what you thank about this chapter.**


End file.
